Caminos Cruzados-Faberry
by AmunVDW
Summary: Caminos Cruzados version Faberry Gracias JustGabb por dejarme adaptarla. Rachel Berry,17 años:Tres meses de embarazo, sin hogar, sin trabajo, sin familia y todo porque se equivocó en el amor. La única persona que está en contacto con ella, Jake. Quinn Fabray,22 años: Lo tiene todo. Excepto un amor verdadero. Su familia la quiere, sus hermanos la apoyan, ayuda en el negocio familia
1. Chapter 1

Esta magnifica historia es adaptación Camren, la idea original es de JustGabb,la pueden encontrar en Twitter como Dorkiable

Soy completa y absolutamente patética.

Es de noche, está lloviendo y yo estoy sentada en una parada de autobús. No tengo a donde ir, ni donde quedarme...

Mis amigos me dieron la espalda, que buenos amigos, ¿No? Mi hermano pequeño no puede hacer mucho por mí y mis padres, bueno… agradezco estar viva después de cómo me gritaron.

*Flashback*

Esto no es lo que me esperaba, así no es como deberían de haber sucedido las cosas. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?

¿Por qué?

Nunca fui una chica mala, nunca le conteste a mis padres, nunca maltrate a mi hermano menor, tengo buenas calificaciones, ayudo en casa.

Entonces… ¿Por qué?

Mis manos tiemblan al ver ese resultado en mis manos, ya no puedo contener las lágrimas, esto es demasiado, siento que todo se mueve, que las paredes comienzan a cerrarse, me siento atrapada.

Me tiro al suelo abrazando mis rodillas contra mi pecho, los sollozos se vuelven más y más fuertes.

¿Cómo se lo diré a mis padres?

¿Cómo se lo diré a Brody?

¿Qué será de mi vida ahora?

El verano no debía terminar así, no.

Me niego a creerlo. Debería de terminar conmigo sonriendo feliz por tener novio al fin, por regresar a mi último año de escuela, contarle a Sandra y Marielle todas las locuras que hice mientras ellas no estuvieron. Pero eso no va a pasar.

El verano aun no acaba, va a la mitad y yo no puedo ocultarlo.

*Fin del Flashback.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras me abrazo a mí misma, al menos tengo una chamarra que me cubre un poco del frio que azota la ciudad. Ohio nunca ha sido muy fría, por lo general el clima es templado. Pero precisamente hoy tenía que llegar un frente frio.

Cierro los ojos y aprieto la mandíbula, siento como el frio se cuela por mi cuerpo húmedo y llega a calarme los huesos.

Un recuerdo me golpea.

*Flashback*

-Necesito hablar contigo! –apenas susurro sobre su oído, la música es demasiado fuerte y no puedo controlar mis nervios.

No me hace caso.

La gente va de aquí para allá, corean las canciones que tocan en el escenario, beben, brincan, gritan y yo siento que no puedo seguir aquí.

Me estoy ahogando, siento que voy a colapsar.

Me ha pasado una bebida, pero la he rechazado. Él me ha visto raro, desde que nos conocimos nunca le he rechazado algo, pero no me da importancia y se la toma él. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que estoy pálida o que estoy incomoda hasta cuotas insospechables.

La gente comienza a empujarse mientras una canción que desconozco empieza.

Intento jalarlo para que nadie me golpee, pero él ni se inmuta, no me voltea a ver. Me rindo, no puedo permitir que alguien me golpee por el frenesí que la canción provoca, necesito cuidarme.

Necesito cuidarnos.

Salgo del barullo hasta una zona tranquila, supongo que son los baños, porque no huele nada bien que digamos. No logro recargarme de la pared cuando el nauseabundo olor ha atravesado por mi garganta provocándome ganas de vomitar, apenas logro voltearme para sujetarme de la pared y comenzar a vomitar lo poco que he comido en todo el día.

-¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí!? –Escucho que gritan a mi espalda, pero no contesto

-¡Te estoy hablando Rachel! –vuelve a gritarme.

Paso el dorso de mi brazo por mi boca, intentado quitar cualquier rastro de vómito, luego paso mi brazo por mi short de mezclilla para limpiar e intentar quitar esa sensación de asco. Giro sobre mis talones y lo observo.

Su mirada esta dilatada y roja, sus músculos tensos. Ya no quiero pelear, hace una semana que no paramos de discutir y realmente estoy exhausta. Debemos ser maduros y comenzar a planear nuestro futuro.

-Tengo que decirte algo...–logro que mi voz salga.

-¿Qué mierda es ahora? –se cruza de brazos esperando mi respuesta.

Juego con mis manos, bajo la mirada hacia mis pies mientras me muerdo el labio, es hora –Estoy embarazada...–susurro.

-¿Qué? –no ha escuchado.

-¡Vas a ser papá! –Ahora si me escucho, no dice nada.

Temo su reacción.

Levanto la vista, está sonriendo.

Me toma en sus brazos y comienza a girarme. Jamás creí que se lo tomara así. Comienzo a llorar de la emoción, se hará responsable. Formaremos una familia.

Ni siquiera nos quedamos al final del festival musical, subimos a su auto para ir a su departamento, hicimos el amor, luego de estar un rato en silencio dice que me llevara a casa, que mañana ira a hablar con mis padres.

Nunca paso...

No volvió al día siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni una semana después, ni el mes entrante. No contesto mis llamadas, no contesto mis mensajes, desapareció de la ciudad y me dejo sola.

Nos dejó solos.

*Fin del Flashback*

Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla, que estúpida fui.

Jamás debí entregarme a él.

No era más que su amor de verano.

Miles de películas había visto igual, miles de historias había leído con este mismo contexto, miles de canciones había escuchado que hablaran sobre lo mismo.

Un jodido y estúpido amor de verano.

Y sinceramente la única que se jodio, fui yo. Le entregue mi inocencia, y destruyo mi vida. Abrazo mi cuerpo en busca de consuelo, lo encuentro.

Es muy pequeño aún, pero es parte de mí. Siento que ya lo amo.

No puedo odiarle.

*Flashback*

Estoy afuera del hospital, sé que debo entrar y terminar con esto pero… no puedo. No tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. El dinero no importa, usare lo que llevo ahorrado para el concierto de Ed Sheeran en el Madison Square Garden que dará en noviembre.

Las puertas se abren y cierran cada que alguien pasa, veo a una chica salir. Me mira de reojo y su mirada parece triste. Una lágrima cae por su mejilla y mi corazón se aprieta. Trago seco. Se abraza a sí misma provocando que yo haga lo mismo conmigo.

No puedo, no lo hare.

Corro lo más rápido posible en alguna dirección que me lleve lejos de ese lugar. No soy quien para hacer algo así, lloro sin control. Tengo que enfrentar las cosas y ambos saldremos adelante. Porque aunque fuera una metedura de pata, es parte de mí, parte de mi futuro y será mi felicidad.

*Fin del Flashback*

Tantas cosas se agolpan en mi mente, que no puedo controlar más las ganas de llorar.

¿Qué será de nosotros ahora?

¿Cómo sobreviviré?

¿Cómo me mantendré sana para que todo salga bien?

El frio se ha vuelto más fuerte pero aún puedo soportarlo.

*Flashback*

Regreso de la escuela con un malestar en el estómago, toda la mañana me la pase prácticamente en el baño vomitando. Los síntomas comienzan a ser más notorios, como más de lo normal y vaya que siempre he comido mucho, duermo casi todo el día y vomito por las mañanas.

Paso por la cocina y veo a mi madre sentada junto a mi padre, ambos están serios. Comienzo a preocuparme.

Jake aparece por la puerta del patio trasero, me ve triste. ¿Qué está pasando? Se acerca a mí, me abraza y susurra " cuentas conmigo para todo", para luego salir de la casa azotando la puerta.

Me quedo helada, el corazón me late rápido.

No, no puede ser.

Noto una hoja doblaba en medio de la mesa, levanto la mirada y sus rostros son duros, fríos.

-Yo… yo… puedo explicarlo –intento hablar.

-¿Explicar qué? –Pregunta con voz dura mi padre –¿Qué le abriste las piernas al cabrón que tienes por novio y ahora estas embarazada? –me congele.

-Yo… yo…

-Nada de tu Barbra, nos has defraudado...–mi madre hablo mientras se levantaba de la mesa, para acercarse a mí y darme una cachetada que no esperaba.

Subí mi mano a mi mejilla comenzando a sentir el ardor por el golpe, puedo apostar lo poco que tengo a que sus dedos quedaron marcados, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

Mi padre comenzó a gritar un sinfín de insultos, pero no escuchaba, realmente estaba en otro mundo, el golpe que me dio mi madre y lo primero que me dijo él, dolieron a tal grado de romper el poco corazón que tenía, pero algo me saco de mi transe.

Un ruido seco, una caja.

Mi madre había dejado caer una caja junto a mí, les mire confundida esperando que no fuera lo que mi mente comenzaba a imaginarse.

-Quiero que te vayas hoy mismo de mi casa! –grito mi padre –No voy a mantenerte a ti y a ese bastardo, mucho menos a ese bebé! –grita mientras se levantaba de la mesa rápidamente tirando la silla al hacerlo.

-Se fue...–apenas susurre, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que eso les ablandara el corazón y no me echaran.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto mi madre muy cerca de mí.

-Brody… se… se fue en cuanto le dije!–solloce más fuerte, esperando un abrazo de consuelo por su parte.

Un abrazo que nunca llego.

-Fuiste lo suficiente mayor como para meterte con ese estúpido ¿No? –prácticamente escupió con rabia mi padre –Pues ahora… se lo suficiente madura para afrontar tu estúpido error!–vi un reflejo de dolor en su mirada, pero inmediatamente regreso a ser dura –Ahora, ¡Largo de mi casa!

-Pa… papá, no puedes hacerme esto!–llore mientras me acercaba a él –No sé qué hacer...

Intente abrazarlo, pero él fue más rápido que yo, me tomo del brazo y me saco de la casa, azotando la puerta detrás de mí. Me quede en shock, esto no podía estar pasando. Escuche que la puerta se abría, voltee con la leve esperanza de que fuera mi padre dándome una segunda oportunidad, pero no fue así.

Sí, había sido él, pero solo para aventar la caja con algunas de mis cosas fuera de la casa y gritarme "no vuelvas nunca, a partir de hoy estas muerta para mi"

*Fin del Flashback.*

Recordar me hace mal, pero esta noche no puedo hacer más. No tengo dinero suficiente como para rentar un departamento, no tengo trabajo, no tengo donde dormir. Marielle y Sandra me dieron la espalda en cuanto les conté.

¡Mis mejores amigas me dejaron sola!

Sollozo más fuerte.

-No eres un error… -susurro mientras acaricio mi vientre por sobre la sudadera mojada mientras tiemblo –Solo llegaste demasiado pronto a mi vida...

Un auto se detiene frente a mí, mis sentidos se alertan. Temo por nuestras vidas. Me encojo en el asiento. Alguien baja cubriéndose con una sudadera, es una chica.

Que hermosa chica, aun así tiemblo y no estoy segura si es por miedo o por el frio.

-¿Estas esperando transporte? –Pregunta rápidamente –Porque me temo que a esta hora ningún alma pasara por aquí… al menos un alma buena.

-Yo… yo… -mi quijada tiembla,aprieto la mandíbula para poder hablar bien –No lo sé –simplemente contesto.

-Puedo llevarte, si quieres!–se encoge bajo la chamarra ya empapada.

-No tengo a donde ir...–susurro bajando la mirada.

No veo su reacción, pero creo que esta por irse. Y ahora tengo miedo, pero no de ella, sino de quedarme sola otra vez.

-Tengo un lugar donde puedes quedarte!–rompe el silencio, le miro sorprendida –Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño,solo que ya es tarde y te estas mojando al igual que tus cosas, además es peligroso que estés sola por estos rumbos!–se encoje de hombros.

No sé si es mi desesperación por encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche o el hecho de que esta chica me transmite un poco de paz. Sinceramente no sé qué fue realmente lo que me llevo a aceptar su propuesta y subir a su auto mientras ella subía la caja mojada con mis cosas.

-Soy Rachel...–intento romper el silencio mientras ella maneja con cuidado.

A prendido la calefacción para calentarnos un poco, seguro mañana amanecemos resfriadas.

-Bonito nombre!–me mira rápidamente antes de regresar su mirada de nuevo a la carretera –Yo soy Quinn… Quinn Fabray.

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	2. Chapter 2

El lugar era acogedor, aunque para ser sincera me sorprendió mucho que en lugar de quedarnos en la casa del principio me hiciera rodearla pasando por un camino que daba con el patio trasero hacia lo que era una versión mini de la mansión que estaba a mi lado.

¿Quién era esta dichosa Quinn Fabray?

¿Y por qué tenía una mini mansión?

No supe que hacer, así que solo me quede en la puerta esperando a que ella me dijera algo. Vi que se adentró en lo profundo de ese mini hogar para luego aparecer otra vez con unas toallas en la mano y ropa seca en la otra.

Me ruborice por completo.

-Tu ropa seguro se debió de haber mojado... –señalo con la cabeza la caja con mis cosas que se encontraba junto a la puerta –Por allí está el baño para que te pongas cómoda!–con su mano me indico el lugar.

Esta chica me causaba tanta intriga, después de que nos presentamos en su auto ninguna de las dos dijo nada y no es porque no supiera que decir, fue porque al momento de sentir el calor adentrarse en mi cuerpo, el sueño me venció. El cual fue interrumpido por su dulce voz cuando llegamos.

Extraña y asombrosa manera de despertar.

Me paso un paraguas para que no me mojara y su chamarra, la vi aterrada pues ella solo bajo con una camisa de cuadros con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Pero no me dio tiempo de negarme, pues ella ya había corrido hasta la puerta de su "MM", mini mansión, como la había nombrado justo al darme cuenta de lo que era.

Ahora me encontraba en el baño cambiando mi ropa mojada por la de ella. Una pijama de franela, lo suficiente calientita para que no pasara frio en la noche, sonreí como tonta. Mientras me cambiaba, un pequeño mareo llego a mí provocando que me tambaleara y tirara un cepillo que estaba sobre el lavamanos.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? –la escucho preguntar del otro lado de la puerta.

Levante el cepillo para dejarlo de nuevo en su lugar, me observo una última vez en el espejo y abro la puerta encontrándome de lleno con ese mirar verde intenso que me hace temblar. Agacho la mirada un tanto apenada.

-Sí, lo siento, tuve un pequeño mareo...–susurro jugando con mis manos evitando su mirada.

-¿Mareo? –se extraña -¿Segura que estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Haz comido algo? –error.

Desde que había salido del colegio ese día no había comido nada, ni siquiera cuando estuve en casa de Sandra y Marielle, por lo tanto no, no había comido nada en todo el día.

Mi estómago rugió tan fuerte al escuchar la palabra "comido" que inmediatamente sentí como mis mejillas se llenaban de un rojo intenso.

Levante la vista apenada y un poco asustada por cuál sería su reacción, pero me encontré con la mejor sonrisa que he visto en toda mi vida y solo provoco que me sonrojara más si era posible.

-Ven–simplemente dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia lo que creo es la cocina.

Camine despacio detrás de ella, al entrar a la cocina sentí una sensación de tranquilidad, esa cocina era tan familiar, tan agradable, me sentí como en casa y eso provoco un nudo en mi garganta. Desde hace mucho no me sentía como en casa, no desde que conocí a Brody, sacudí la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Señalo un banco e hizo ademan para que me sentara. Eso hice.

-¿Te apetece un sándwich a la Fabray? –pregunto mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador, mi estómago contesto por mí con un nuevo rugido haciéndola reir –Tomare eso como un sí!

En menos de diez minutos tenía un sándwich de tres pisos frente a mí. Mi rostro debió de ser un poema porque ella no dejaba de sonreír poniéndome nerviosa. No sé qué tenga esta chica, pero provoca tantas cosas en mí, todas buenas y ni siquiera la conozco.

-No te asustes… come lo más que puedas, lo demás me lo dejas a mí!–se sentó frente a mí en la barra.

-Yo… no sé qué decir... –mi voz salió quedo.

-No hace falta que digas nada… ese sándwich va a gustarte –sonrió de lado –Mi papá me enseñó a hacerlo!-dijo con orgullo

Me entristecí. Mi padre y yo cocinábamos juntos antes de que todo esto pasara.

Mamá trabajaba fuera, mientras mi papá lo hacia desde la casa. Por lo tanto tenía mucho más tiempo para convivir con Jake y conmigo.

Cada día él y yo preparábamos la comida para todos, así cuando llegara mi mamá a la casa podríamos comer como la familia feliz que éramos. No sé qué ahora si ellos ahora, recordar como éramos hizo que una lagrima callera por mi mejilla.

Intente ocultarla, pero ella lo noto. La observe de reojo, ya no sonreía pero no me cuestiono. Era momento de hablar con la verdad. Ella estaba siendo buena conmigo y tenía que ser sincera, algo me decía que tenía que ser transparente con ella.

-Mis padres me corrieron de la casa hoy por la tarde después de que llegue de la escuela...–mi voz salió entrecortada a causa de las lágrimas que ahora caían sin vergüenza.

-Lo siento mucho...–susurro también.

-No fue su culpa… todo lo provoque yo!–levante la vista para ver esos hermosos ojos verdes observarme con duda –Estoy embarazada...

No sé porque pero una parte de mi realmente tuvo miedo por tercera vez a su reacción desde que habíamos llegado a la casa. No quería que me sacara de su casa en plena madrugada mientras llovía a cantaros afuera, pero sobre todo no quería que me odiara por esperar un bebe.

Abrace mi abdomen en busca de consuelo mientras esperaba su reacción. Él era inocente, no tenía la culpa de nada, simplemente no era el momento indicado y tampoco en la forma en como me había imaginado más de una vez, pero era mi bebe y ya sentía que lo amaba.

Sentí que se levantaba de su lugar y lentamente se acercaba a mí, para colocar su mano sobre mi hombro haciéndome temblar, pero no de miedo, fue como si una corriente eléctrica me atravesara. Inclusive pensé que me había dado algún tipo de toque, como aquellos que dan cuando abres el refrigerador con los pies mojados descalza y tocas donde choca el imán que cierra la puerta.

Se sintió extraño.

Volteé a verla y solo me sonreía. Sus ojos reflejaban paz, me transmitieron una esperanza que no sabía que existía, me sentía segura y nuevamente me sentí en casa. No sé qué fue lo que me llevo a hacer lo siguiente, pero en menos de un segundo me había lanzado a sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente sintiéndome protegida y querida desde que Brody se había ido.

Y llore.

Llore en sus brazos llena de dolor porque Brody no está conmigo y no se hará cargo de nuestro bebe.

No, es mi bebe, solo mío.

Llore de tristeza, porque no tenía más que a mi hermano pero el poco podía hacer. Y llore llena de esperanza, no estoy segura del porqué, solo sé que ella era quien me transmitía esperanza, paz, ilusión.

-No te conozco, pero al menos por mi parte, aquí tienes un techo por el tiempo que necesites...–prácticamente susurro en mi oído cortando mi respiración.

Le abrace más fuerte.

Luego de unos minutos en el que ninguna dijo nada donde ella solo jugaba con mi cabello intentando tranquilizar los sollozos que poco a poco se fueron apagando, nos separamos solo para vernos a los ojos. Le sonreí tímidamente, su mirada me intimidaba y su sonrisa era tan hermosa, que no sé explicar muy bien la sensación que provocaba en mí.

-Bueno… entonces come bien, para que ambos estén sanos!–me tembló todo de nuevo.

Nadie se había referido a él de una manera tan… tierna. Me senté y ella regreso a su lugar frente a mí. Comencé a comer en silencio, en cuando di el primer mordisco, gemí quedo al sentir el delicioso sabor sobre mi lengua.

Me miro con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, es delicioso!–solo asentí.

Seguí comiendo en silencio, pero no soy una persona a la cual le guste demasiado el estarse quieta o en silencio, además de que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo había conseguido esta MM.

-¿Esta MM es tuya? –pregunte luego de beber un poco de soda que me había servido.

-¿MM? –sonrió.

-Sí, Mini-Mansión –sonreí –Es verdaderamente hermosa –mordí de nuevo el sándwich. Ella suspiro.

-Algo así… -bajo su mirada a sus manos que se encontraban sobre la barra –Mis padres viven en la casa principal y hasta hace poco yo vivía con ellos, pero se hartaron un poco de mí –se encogió de hombros.

-Yo… lo siento… -comencé a disculparme –No debí preguntar...

-Tranquila, no pasa nada –me sonrió. espero un minuto para seguir hablando –Creo que no es demasiado gratificante ver a tu hija tener relaciones sexuales en más de una ocasión! –fue su turno de sonrojarse y yo casi me atraganto.

-Wow!–fue lo primero que logre gesticular, ella rio.

-Salí del closet cuando tenía dieciséis años –ok, esto no me lo esperaba –Al principio mi mamá no lo tomo nada bien, mi papá intento entenderlo y comenzó a informarse sobre el tema. Luego de un tiempo él me ayudo a que mi mamá me aceptara. Con mis hermanos no tuve problemas, bueno, mi hermano me hizo prometerle que nunca me metería con alguna chica que le gustara !–reí por eso –Todo estaba bien hasta hace un año, cuando tuve mi primer novia oficial… después de mes y medio de relación tuvimos nuestra primera vez...–jugaba con sus manos mientras me contaba su historia –Luego de tres meses, el sexo se volvió más importante que nuestra relación en sí. Cuando no teníamos relaciones solo nos la pasábamos peleando, decidimos terminar por la paz, para no hacernos daño…

Me quede callada viéndola, se veía tan pequeña mientras relataba todo lo que le había pasado con esa famosa chica.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien solo se interesara en el sexo?

Ok, no es la mejor pregunta después de mi historia, pero…

¿Cómo es posible que alguien se fije en ella solo para tener sexo?

Es hermosa y se ve que tiene un gran corazón, esa chica debió de estar ciega.

-El problema vino después de nuestra ruptura. Me había vuelto una adicta al sexo… -se sonrojo, y pude sentir que yo también –Cada viernes salía con mis amigas más cercanas y buscaba a alguna chica. Al principio no pasábamos de tener relaciones en mi antiguo auto en algún lugar solitario, pero conforme pasaban los días no lo controle, cada fin de semana era una chica diferente. En ocasiones ni siquiera llegábamos a mi habitación, simplemente cerrábamos la puerta de la casa y le hacía mía.

Mi madre en más de una ocasión me descubrió y bueno… la bomba explotó.

Reí nerviosa mientras ella no hablaba.

-Para no hacer tan larga la historia...–suspiro–Mis padres hablaron conmigo, me dieron trabajo en una de sus sucursales, para que me distrajera al máximo y dejara de pensar en sexo. Cambiaron mi hermoso auto clásico por ese Volkswagen que viste. Acepte todo eso con la condición de tener mi propio espacio, deseaba un departamento a unas cuadras de aquí, pero esto es mejor!–me sonrió tiernamente –Ahora trabajo de ocho de la mañana hasta media noche y rara vez salgo de fiesta con mis amigas.

-¿Y cómo controlas las ganas de tener sexo? –en cuanto escuche mis propias palabras me arrepentí, me sentí sonrojar como nunca antes y solo quería que la tierra me tragara.

-Hago ejercicio, lo más posible que pueda –me sonrió –Sirve como terapia, además que después de trabajar, no tengo ganas de nada.

Solo asentí.

Cuando vine a darme cuenta, el plato frente a mi estaba vacío y la mire sorprendida.

¿En serio me había comido ese enorme sándwich yo sola?

Ok, como mucho, pero wow…. Nunca había comido un sándwich tan grande.

Desvié mi vista hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la entrada de la cocina, pegue un pequeño grito cuando vi la hora, asustándola y haciendo que ella volteara buscando la causa de mi grito.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al no encontrarlo.

-Son las 3:27am, es tardísimo y tú debes trabajar! –me disculpe, pero ella solo se rio dejándome confusa.

-Tranquila, mañana es mi día libre –me sonrió dulcemente –Pero tienes razón, es hora de vayamos a dormir!

-Está bien!–observe como levantaba el plato de frente mío y lo llevaba hasta el lava trastes, dejándolo junto con el vaso.

Una pequeña alarma se encendió dentro de mí y una suave voz sonó en mi mente Vayamos a dormir

¿Vayamos?

¿Juntas?

¿En la misma cama?

¡Oh por dios!

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	3. Chapter 3

Ruedo y ruedo por la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que mi cuerpo pide un poco de descanso, mi mente está más despierta que nunca.

Absolutamente alerta!

Ella está dormida a mi lado, no pude dejar que durmiera en el suelo como era su idea original.

Su rostro se encuentra tranquilo, como si nada ni nadie le molestara, como si realmente no le preocupara que una completa desconocida estuviera a su lado. La observo mientras recuerdo cómo fue que llegamos a esta situación.

*Flashback*

-Entonces… Puedes dormir en mi cama hoy, mañana arreglaremos el otro cuarto...–menciona mientras tiraba una colchoneta al suelo.

-Espera… ¿Piensas dormir allí? –pregunte un tanto asustada.

-Claro, se duerme de maravilla!–sus labios mostraban una sonrisa.

-¡Oh no! No voy a permitir eso –alegue –Digo, yo soy la intrusa aquí, duerme en tu cama y yo me quedo en la colchoneta...–camine hasta ella.

-Rachel, estas embarazada, no sería bueno para él bebe!–su voz era tan dulce que provoco un nudo en mi garganta.

-Yo… no… -comencé a tartamudear –No puedo permitir que duermas en el suelo, hace frio, además trabajaste todo el día, debes estar muerta… no, ni hablar, si no duermes en la cama, duermo contigo en el suelo –me cruce de brazos, provocando una risueña risa en ella.

Una risa de bebe que casi me corta el aliento. Sonaba tan… alegre, tan despreocupada, que inclusive a me lleno de paz. Esa paz que tan familiar me estaba resultando conforme pasaba los minutos a su lado.

-Bueno, mejor en lugar de dormir las dos en el suelo, ambas dormimos en la cama!–sonrió –Prometo quedarme de mi lado –levanto las manos en modo de rendición.

*Fin del Flashback*

Y he aquí, durmiendo en la misma cama, cada una de un lado. Tal vez tenía un poco de ilusión y deseaba que me abrazara, tal vez solo estaba asustada porque realmente me tocara más allá...su problema sexual.

Pero el punto es que no podía dormir, simplemente la contemplaba.

Un delicioso aroma a tocino y panques hizo que mi estómago rugiera, despertándome de mi sueño. Realmente no me había dado cuenta en que momento me quede dormida mientras la veía dormir.

Un ruido me alerto,Quinn estaba haciendo el desayuno, ¿O había alguien más en casa? Eso me hizo sentir nerviosa.

Salí de la cama para dirigiré hacia la bolsa que estaba a los pies de la cama con mis cosas, busque mi teléfono y encontré dos llamadas perdidas de mi hermano.

En cuanto desayunará le llamaría. Vi la hora y casi pego un grito, era pasado de medio día.

Camine el pequeño pasillo y llegue hasta la cocina, respire profundo y llene mis pulmones con el delicioso aroma que desprendía todo lo que Quinn había preparado.

-Puedes sentarte donde gustes, en un minuto te sirvo..–hablo sin siquiera voltear a verme.

-Oh… gracias –susurre apenada –Pensé que no me habías visto!–hable mientras me sentaba cerca de donde ella estaba de pie.

-No lo hice, el aroma cambio cuando llegaste! –volteo a verme con una sonrisa.

No supe que decir, realmente me había dejado sin palabras

¿Había notado mi presencia solo con mi aroma?

¿Olía mal?

Ok, necesitaba un baño, pero mi olor no era tan malo

¿O sí?

Discretamente comencé a oler mi cabello, pero no notaba nada fuera de lo normal.

Al contrario, podía sentir en mí su perfume. Respire profundamente, esa combinación de tocino y panques, más ese toque de fresas gracias a ella, me hizo suspirar. ¿Quién era esta chica y cómo era posible que provocaba tantas sensaciones en mí?

-¡Quinn! –Alguien entro gritando –Venia a ver si no querías almorzar con… -su voz se detuvo.

-Buenas tardes ma!–hablo con la boca llena.

-Lucy Quinn Fabray -¿Ese era su nombre completo? -¿En qué habíamos quedado? ¡Nada de chicas! ¡Por dios Quinn! ¡Pensamos que ya lo habías superado! –gritaba mientras agitaba las manos.

-¡Madre! –Grito ella –Por favor… es una amiga nada más! –me miro apenada.

-Eso decías de todas las demás –se cruzó de brazos, algo me decía que una disputa comenzaría.

-He… estoy embarazada...–me sonroje.

-¡Quinn Fabray! ¡Embarazaste a una chica! –Abrió por completo los ojos -¡Oh por…! Espera, los dedos no embarazan, ¡Me has asustado! ¿Por qué no me aclaraste? –comenzó a tranquilizarse.

-¡Por dios mamá! –grito un tanto molesta –No voy a ir por ahí contándote la vida de mis amigas –se cruzó de brazos.

-Ok, tienes razón –levanto las manos derrotada –Lo siento corazón, es que… bueno, es una larga historia! –me regalo una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe –mordí mi labio nerviosa.

-Disculpa mi falta de educación, soy Judy Fabray, la madre de Lucy! –me tendió la mano.

-Rachel Berry –susurre aun apenada mientras aceptaba el saludo.

-¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo? –pregunto con naturalidad.

-Cumpliré tres meses en una semana –por inercia abrace mi abdomen.

-Espera… ¿Qué edad tienes? –su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

-Rachel se quedara aquí durante un tiempo –me salvo, otra vez.

-¿Por qué? –Judy no lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, me hacía sentir nerviosa.

-De… -comenzó a hablar Quinn, pero la detuve.

-Está bien… -le sonreí mientras tomaba su mano sobre la mesa –Tengo diecisiete años, me enamore perdidamente de alguien que no supo valorarnos –con mi mano libre sobe mi estómago con esperanza –Mis padres me corrieron de casa cuando les dije que estaba embarazada!–un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

-Lo siento corazón –coloco su mano sobre mi hombro, apretándolo ligeramente –No te preocupes por nada, ¿Ok? Cuentas con nosotros –ambas me sonrieron y yo no pude hacer más que llorar.

¿Qué había hecho para encontrar a estas personas tan buenas?

No me conocían, no les conocía y aun así me dieron más apoyo del que mis padres quisieron darme. Me levante torpemente para abrazarla.

Un abrazo maternal, aquel que tanto necesitaba de mi madre, lo estaba recibiendo de una completa desconocida y se sentía bien. Volvía esa sensación de paz, de tranquilidad, esperanza. Haberme cruzado con ellas me dio esperanza.

-Bueno, nada de lágrimas..–dijo mientras nos separábamos –Iré por tu padre y tus hermanos para venir a comer acá, deja de comer y has espacio!–le ordeno a su hija, quien simplemente asintió.

No dijo nada más antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir en busca de su familia. Yo sonreí ampliamente mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas. Quinn Fabray era mi ángel sin duda alguna.

Un sonido me saco de la nube en la que me encontraba al observar a esa hermosa chica frente a mí, era mi teléfono. Prácticamente salí corriendo en busca de él, seguramente era Jake

-¿Bueno? –pregunte sin aliento.

-¡Barbi! –Grito -¡Me tenías con el pendiente! –sollozo un poco.

-Lo siento… pero no llores –se formó un nudo en mi garganta.

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore? –Casi grito -¡Te corrieron de la casa, voy a ser tío y no tengo idea de donde pasaste la noche! –fue mi turno de sollozar.

-Estoy bien –trague intentando bajar ese nudo –Estoy con una amiga, estoy bien… de verdad.

-¿Una amiga? –se extrañó –Antes de Brody, tu solo hablabas con Sandra y Marielle, las cuales estoy odiando en este momento –su voz sonó dura.

-Pequeño… no hables así!–no me quería que se llenara de odio.

-¡Te dejaron sola, cuando más las necesitabas! –volvió a gritar.

-Jacob!–le rete.

-Ok, lo siento… es solo, que te extraño y quisiera estar contigo en este momento! –susurro rompiendo mi corazón.

-Prometo que pronto nos veremos boo… -cerré los ojos –En cuanto tenga un trabajo y consiga un poco de dinero, te invitare a comer y al cine, ¿Te parece? -propuse.

-Está bien… -sonó resignado –Por favor Barbi, cuídate mucho… ahora son dos –prácticamente suplico.

-Lo hare, tú también ¿Ok? –Debía ser fuerte y no llorar –Te quiero.

-También te quiero...–y sin más colgó.

Dejándome con un extraño sabor de boca. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo alejada de el… y realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo estaríamos sin vernos hasta que consiguiera un trabajo y pudiera verlo de nuevo.

Tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos que no note la silueta que me observaba intrigada desde la puerta, hasta que gire el rostro.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupada.

-Sí, hablaba con mi hermano pequeño!–señale mi teléfono –Estaba preocupado por saber dónde y cómo estaba... –seque una lágrima que había rodado por mi mejilla.

-Cuando quieras puedes invitarlo aquí!–me sonrió.

-¿En serio? –mis ojos se abrieron al máximo –Pero… ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? –pregunte con duda.

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros –Eres una chica que no merece todo lo malo que estás pasando… algo me lo dice –me sonroje –Así que para compensar esos males, te vengo a invitar a que te nos unas al almuerzo más loco en el que puedas estar. ¿Quieres? –estiro su mano, esperando la mía.

-No creo que sea tan loco como dices!–sonreí mientras la tomaba.

-Oh mi querida Rach... –sus ojos brillaron al llamarme así –No tienes idea.

Hola 0/ primero que nada debo de agradecerles sus follows,Fav's y RW :3, que bueno que estas por aca kiss Derm, GirlFaberry gracias por leer, Jess creo que has leido mis otras historias ojala algún dia hagas tu perfil en fanfic :3 aun asi te agradezco aqui por leer, 15marday gracias por los Rw en las otras historias me levantaron el animo ;) ,FlaviaUchihaHyuuga, candy05 bienvenidas!

Les aviso chicas actualizare diario por lo general en las mañanas!

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	4. Chapter 4

Estar sentada en la mesa rodeada de toda la familia Fabray me llenaba de un sentimiento confortable. Eran tan cálidos, tan graciosos, tan… unidos, extrañaba a mi familia.

Pero no me arrepentía de tener a mi bebe, desvíe el rostro y me encontré con un mirar verde, curioso y preocupado.

Le regale una sonrisa.

-Chuchu mato a le guagua… –escuche reir a Russel.

Todo el mundo soltó una genuina carcajada. Realmente no puse atención al chiste desde el principio, pero su manera de contarlo y como termino hablando al final fue lo que me hizo reir.

-Papá, ese chiste es malísimo!–comento Quinn sujetando su barriga por la risa.

-Sí, pero siempre te hace reir!–se defendió el mayor de los Fabray.

Brittany la hermana menor tenia quince años. Largo cabello rubio,ojos azules,jugadora de voleibol, labios lindos y mejillas rosas, mirada cálida como la de Sam. Hermano mediano, diecisiete años, jugador de futbol americano, buen cuerpo, cabello corto rubio,ojos verdes y sonrisa coqueta al igual que Quinn.

Mi ángel personal.

Russel era los tres en uno solo. Risueño, alegre, simpático, directo, centrado, un padre ejemplar. Y Judy, bueno,Judy era ella.

Todos me tratan como si fuera parte de la familia haciendo que un nudo se forme en mi garganta cada tanto al pensar en lo diferente que son de la mía. Me siento cómoda con ellos, son tan fáciles de llevar.

-Ok, poniéndonos un poco serios –hablo Russel– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste al doctor? –trague seco.

-Yo… -no salían las palabras de mi boca –No he ido desde que me entere...–baje la mirada.

Se creó un silencio incómodo para mí, mientras sentía todas las miradas sobre mí. Me sentía pequeña, cinco pares de ojos me atravesaban por completo. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron a cuotas insospechables, o al menos eso parecía.

-Rachel.. –era la voz de Judy–Levanta el rostro corazón..–me hablo dulce, hice lo que me pido –Debes ir al doctor, estas embarazada, deben checar si todo va bien con el bebe!–ahogue un sollozo.

-No puedo...–apenas logre hablar.

-¿Por qué? –la voz de Quinn sonó preocupada.

-Mis padres me dejaron...en cuanto se enteraron...–más lágrimas caían.

-No te preocupes, solucionaremos eso!–levante el rostro rápidamente.

-No… no puedo permitir que se involucren más –alegue contra Russel

-¿Por qué no? –Se cruzó de brazos –Rachel, eres una chica buena, puedo notarlo. Nosotros queremos apoyarte lo más que podamos, no estás sola, por favor –sonrió cálidamente, recordándome a Quinn.

-Yo… no tengo como pagarles lo que están haciendo por mi! –sentía ese nudo de nuevo.

-Rachel… -escuche a Quinn–No tienes que pagar nada.

-Buscare un trabajo y apoyare aquí en lo que consigo otro lugar para no incomodarlos –prometí.

-Señorita Berry, ¿cierto? –Pregunto la cabeza de los Fabray, asentí –Queremos apoyarte, sin compromisos. Estas embarazada, tienes diecisiete años, no será fácil de ahora en adelante, a veces sentirás frustración, otras tal vez odio, pero tienes que recordar que ese bebe que esperas no tiene la culpa de nada! –a estas alturas las lágrimas ya caían por mis mejillas sin control –El o ella vendrán a tu vida para hacerla mejor, un hijo es una bendición… eso nunca lo olvides –vi como una lágrima caía por su mejilla también.

-¿Puedo… puedo abrazarlo? –pregunte con voz quebrada.

Simplemente se levantó de su asiento, camino hasta mi lugar y abrió los brazos justo frente a mí. No espere más, con rapidez pero sin perder el cuidado me levante y lo abrace fuertemente. Enterré mi cara en su pecho, no era mi padre, pero en ese momento desee con todas mis fuerzas que si lo fuera.

Detrás de mí sentí un par de brazos rodeándome e intentando abrazarlo a él también.

Era Quinn, distinguí su aroma.

No tardo mucho para que sintiera más brazos a mí alrededor. Estaba justo en medio de un abrazo grupal con la familia Fabray y puedo jurar que nunca antes me había sentido tan afortunada.

Russel y Sam se había ofrecido para acomodar los muebles del cuarto libre que había en la MM, he de admitir que una parte de mí se desilusionó un poco al saber que dormiría sola. Pero era lo mejor, no podía incomodar a Quinn. Ella ya había hecho mucho por mí.

Me trajo a su casa, me presento a su familia y todos me estaban apoyando. Hicieron lo que mi familia y mis amigas no pudieron hacer. ¿Otro nudo en mi garganta? Estoy demasiado sentimental. Siempre lo he sido, pero esto es el colmo.

Un olor extraño llego a mí, provocándome nauseas. No pude controlarlo, corrí directo hacia el baño. Saque de mi cuerpo toda la delicia que habíamos almorzado.

-¿Estas bien? –gire mi rostro rápidamente.

Quinn estaba de pie junto a la puerta, ¿No la había cerrado? Creo que no, realmente no recuerdo. Aún estaba mareada y las náuseas no se iban del todo. ¿Qué era lo que me había hecho vomitar? Mi vista regreso hacia Quinn, su semblante era serio, preocupado.

-Sí, yo… solo… -me calle. Realmente no sabía que decirle.

-Nauseas, ¿Cierto? –pregunto con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si… -asentí lentamente.

-¿Te había pasado antes? –pregunto mientras se recargaba el marco de la puerta.

-Pero no como ahora! –me sonroje.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? –se interesó.

Me puse de pie para lavarme los dientes. Esto era lo malo de vomitar, el sabor que se quedaba en lo profundo de mi garganta. Rápidamente cepille mis dientes, expulsando todo el detestable sabor de mi boca.

Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

-Siempre comienza con pequeños mareos, o náuseas que poco a poco van creciendo hasta que termino regresando todo lo que he comido... –jugué con mis manos.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué paso? –pregunto poniéndome atención.

-No lo sé, me llego un olor extraño y tuve que correr hasta aquí –me sonroje.

-¿Olor extraño? –Su rostro era confuso –Yo si me bañe! –bromeo.

-¡Quinn! –escuchamos una voz chillona a lo lejos.

Tac, tac, tac. El sonido de unos tacones golpeando el suelo con cada paso que daban hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotras. El rostro frustrado de Quinn, y supongo que la duda remarcada en el mío.

-¡Q te estoy hablando! –se escuchaba más fuerte conforme se iba acercando.

-En el baño –simplemente contesto ella.

No más de un par de segundos vi como una chica prácticamente se le lanzaba a Quinn, y si no fuera por lo ágil que parecía ser ella, esa chica misteriosa, al menos para mí, hubiera terminado en el suelo.

-Q… te he extrañado tanto… -susurro casi junto a su boca -Vengo por ti para que salgamos!–hablaba mientras pasaba su larga uña por la mejilla de mi salvadora.

-Lexi… -intento soltarse –Por favor… cálmate!–sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mí.

La chica de cabello negro, labios rojos y tacones demasiado altos volteo a verme, su mirada me escaneo de arriba-abajo y viceversa. Otra vez me sentí pequeña, como si estuviera desprotegida como aquella oscura noche antes de que Quinn me encontrara.

-Ella es Lexi… una amiga –nos presentó.

-¿Amiga? –puedo jurar que si las miradas mataran, Quinn estaría muerta en este preciso momento.

-No empieces, por favor –apretó la quijada.

Rápidamente giro hacia mí, su cabello voló de enfrente hacia atrás, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Ese vestido era demasiado corto.

Estiro su mano en mi dirección mostrándome sus largas uñas, me dio miedo. Su rostro tenia dibujada una sonrisa falsa, de eso estoy segura.

-Hola… ¿Y tú eres? –pregunto desafiante sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Soy Rach… -¡oh no!

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	5. Chapter 5

No sé qué era lo que me daba más vergüenza, el haberle vomitado a Lexi en los zapatos de tacón de aguja con los que podías romperte el cuello si te caías o que Quinn me viera vomitando directamente.

Aunque he de admitir que ver su cara roja como un tomate por la risa fue algo demasiado bueno.

-Por favor, dile que lo siento de verdad...–volví a disculparme.

-Rachel, fue un accidente –intentaba tranquilizarme –Además, con ese perfume que traía hasta yo hubiera vomitado!–se burló.

-Sí, bueno, creo… creo que fue su perfume lo que me hizo vomitar desde un principio –me sonroje –Pero en serio, realmente lo siento.

Esos ojos verdes mi miraron intensamente mientras se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a mi lado. Sujeto una de mis manos y comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente. Mi rostro se sonrojo aún más por esa muestra de cariño.

-Tranquila ¿Ok? Lexi está bien, ella solo… -buscaba la palabra correcta –Solo es un poco dramática!–me sonrió.

-Pues no es para menos...–intente defenderla –Vomite prácticamente sobre sus tacones y eran nuevos!–cerré los ojos al recordar lo que había pasado.

*Flashback*

-Soy Rach… -¡Oh no!

Sin poder evitarlo sentí como esa sustancia agria subía por mi esófago hasta mi garganta y terminaba saliendo expulsada por mi boca directamente a los pies de chica que estaba frente a mí.

En cuanto todo lo que tenía que salir estuvo fuera de mi organismo levante la vista para encontrarme con un par de ojos que deseaban verme completamente muerta por lo que acababa de pasar. Mis mejillas rápidamente se tornaron rojas. Esto no podía estarme pasando.

De un momento a otro escuchamos una carcajada llena de alegría pura. De esas risas que en cuanto la escuchas no puedes evitar reir también pues contagia cada fibra de tu ser. Quinn se estaba riendo de lo que acababa de pasar, sus ojos soltaban pequeñas lágrimas y sujetaba su abdomen por tanta risa que no podía controlar.

-¡Quinn! ¡No te rías! –Grito molesta la chica de labios rojos -¡Estos zapatos eran nuevos! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Ew! ¡Ew! –levantaba y bajaba las manos mientras su cara era de asco.

-Yo… yo de verdad lo siento!–intente disculparme –Dame tus zapatos, ahorita los limpio!–intente agacharme para tomarlos.

Pero sentí una mano sobre mi brazo impidiendo que lo hiciera. Levante el rostro en esa dirección y pude ver a Quinn con el rostro serio.

¿Dónde había quedado esa sonrisa en su rostro?

¿Había hecho algo malo?

¡Oh por dios!

¡Iba a echarme por haber vomitado en el suelo! Peor aún… por haberlo hecho en los tacones de Lexi.

Cerré los ojos deseando no llorar.

-Lexi,ve a la casa de mis padres y limpia tus zapatos...–su voz era dura, me sorprendí.

-¿Crees que voy a limpiarlos? ¡Estás loca Quinn! ¡Van directo a la basura! –Se cruzó de brazos aun asqueada –Y ella deberá pagármelos! –me señalo haciendo que me encogiera.

El rostro de Quinn se ensombreció más de lo que ya estaba. Su quijada de apretó, marcando más sus facciones, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros, me dio un poco de miedo.

-¿Cuál fue el costo? –pregunto a fuerza. La chica de labios rojos no contesto –Estoy preguntando algo. ¿Cuál fue el costo? –remarco cada palabra de la pregunta.

-¿Pa-para que quieres saber? –comenzó a temblar.

-Perfecto, cómpralos de nuevo y me mandas el recibo, yo te mandare el dinero justo después de eso! –Ni siquiera vacilaron las palabras al salir de sus labios.

-Yo… no… no puedo permitir eso!–intente decir, pero los nervios eran mayor a mí.

Quinn giro su cuerpo en mi dirección, me sonrió de manera rápida regalándome la mejor de sus sonrisas o eso parecía, antes de girarse me guiño un ojo y yo no pude quedar más que confundida. Regreso su atención a la chica frente a nosotros, su expresión regreso a ser dura.

Lexi quería matarme, eso sí logre descifrar.

Sin decir una palabra se dio media vuelta y camino de regreso por donde había llegado, dejándome a mí con la boca abierta y a Quinn con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. Creo que estaba un poco perdida en toda la situación.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Además no tienes por qué disculparte..–me saco de mi ensoñación –Se portó como una verdadera perra!–su frente se frunció.

Me hizo sonreír verla de esa manera y no pude evitar pasar mi dedo por su frente para desaparecer la arruga que se había formado en esa zona. Volví a sonrojarme en cuanto me di cuenta de que era lo que había hecho, pero ella sonrió mirándome directamente a los ojos.

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

-Tendrás arrugas muy joven.. –me burle intentando no sonrojarme más.

-Nah, no importa! –dijo sin más. Se levantó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Quinn! ¡Rachel! –grito Russel.

-¡En el cuarto papá! –no más de un minuto lo teníamos frente a nosotras.

-Solo paso para avisarles que mañana tienes tu primer cita con el doctor –me miró fijamente. Sentí que me faltaba la respiración –Quinn ira contigo, Judy quería ir pero tiene un compromiso mañana con una de las sucursales y no puede cancelarla.

De un momento a otro comencé a llorar, me sentía tan agradecida con ellos. No soy una santa, ni tampoco la peor de las personas, pero no creo merecer tanto apoyo como el que la familia Fabray me está brindando. Ellos, todos son ángeles caídos del cielo.

Me levante despacio y con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas lo abrace. Hace pocas horas lo había conocido, y su atención hacia mí fue mucho mejor que la que mi propio padre biológico tuvo. Mi corazón se estrujo ante el recuerdo y apreté mi abrazo hacia él.

-Extrañas a tu familia, ¿Verdad? –susurro mientras me abrazaba de vuelta.

No pude contestar, el nudo en mi garganta se había hecho más grande, solloce entre sus brazos como niña pequeña, deseando que este buen hombre fuera mi padre al menos por unos minutos.

-Tiene un hermano pequeño..–escuche la voz de Quinn –Jake,si no me equivoco –asentí –Le dije que puede traerlo cuando quiera para que pueda verlo!–solloce más fuerte.

Extrañaba a papá, a mi mamá, pero a quien extrañaba más era a mi pequeño Jake. Era la luz de mi vida desde que nació. Mientras mis padres trabajaban yo lo cuidaba, aun cuando papá se quedaba en casa. Yo aún era pequeña, pero lo cuidaba. Nunca me había separado tanto tiempo de el y ahora tendría que acostumbrarme a no verlo seguido, y eso era lo que más me dolía.

-¿Tienes a donde llamarle? –escuche que Russel hablo. Me separe para verlo.

-S-si… -logre decir.

-Bueno, ponte en contacto con el e invítalo a comer mañana!–me sonrió.

Russel Fabray era un ángel.

-¿Nerviosa? –pregunto Quinn a mi lado mientras manejaba rumbo a mi cita con el doctor.

-Demasiado! –jugué con mis manos.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.. –volteo a verme rápido para regalarme una sonrisa. Me sonroje.

Quinn tenía el poder de hacerse sentir tranquila, en paz, pero también me sonrojaba de sobre manera. Tenía un encanto demasiado particular y único. Nunca antes me había pasado con alguna otra chica. Bueno, nunca antes había conocido a una chica tan hermosa como ella.

¿En que estaba pensando? Ok, Quinn es verdaderamente hermosa, pero… mejor freno lo que pienso, luego no tengo filtro. Sacudí mi cabeza levemente.

-¿Estas bien? –me miro de reojo.

-Solo… intentaba sacar mis nervios –sonreí, o al menos lo intente –Espera, ¿No tenías que trabajar hoy? –recordé un poco asustada.

Me sonrió nuevamente. Si me dieran un peso por cada vez que ver su sonrisa me sonrojaba, ya sería millonaria.

Ok, no tan así, pero iría en ese camino.

-Sí, pero mi papá hoy hará mi trabajo en la sucursal –se encogió de hombros –Además, no iba a permitir que fueras sola, yo te iba a acompañar, inclusive si él no me cubría! –completo.

-Eres un ángel –en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca mire al frente. Sentía como mi rostro se llenaba de sangre, haciendo que mis mejillas adquirieran un peculiar y muy notorio color carmesí.

Sonrió.

-Gracias, es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice, normalmente creen que soy como un demonio o algo así! –se divirtió. Pude notar como bromeo para hacerme sentir menos nerviosa.

Si, ella es un ángel.

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	6. Chapter 6

El viaje en auto hacia el hospital fue abruptamente demasiado corto, o en realidad no sabía si mis nervios lo habían hecho corto. ¿No debía ser lo contrario?

¿Sentir como si fuera demasiado largo?

Creo que comenzaba a delirar en mis pensamientos.

-¿Lista? –pregunto la chica de ojos verdes a mi lado.

-No, pero… -guarde silencio para voltear a ver en dirección al edificio que estaba frente a nosotros –Espera… ¿Aquí es la cita? ¿Segura? –pregunte aterrorizada.

-Eh… si, ¿Por qué? –su rostro mostraba sorpresa, más que el mío.

Estábamos justo frente al Mercy Regional Hospital, uno de los mejores y PRIVADOS hospitales con que contaba Ohio.

Se especializaba en cuidado de embolias, enfermedades de pulmón, cardiología, gastroenterología y maternidad.

Además, también era reconocido como el mejor hospital de Ohio en ortopedia.

¿Cómo sabia esto? En su momento había buscado información médica para cuando llegara el momento, y de tanto buscar llegue a los mejores diez hospitales de Ohio, donde era incluido el Mercy Regional Ohio, por lo tanto, ni en mis más locos sueños podría pagar un lugar como este, no podía permitírmelo.

-Yo… lo siento Quinn, pero no puedo! –me aventure a decir. No podía aceptar esto.

-¿Por qué no? –sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos.

-Quinn… -comencé –Este hospital es privado..–estudie su expresión, nada –Es demasiado caro para lo que puedo costear! –mordí el interior de mi mejilla, esperando a que me dijera algo.

Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad para poder estirarse en dirección a la guantera que se encontraba frente a mí, la abrió y saco una hoja doblada para entregármela. Tome la hoja con manos temblorosas .No podía aceptar eso y nada ni nadie me haría cambiar de parecer.

-¿Qué es esto? –mi voz salió en un susurro.

-Mi papá dijo que dirías lo que dijiste del hospital, por lo tanto me dio esto para intentar hacerte cambiar de parecer..–se encogió de hombros mientras me regalaba una sonrisa –Saldré para que puedas leerla tranquila..–y sin más salió del auto, dejándome completamente confundida.

Lentamente desdoble la hoja y note esa letra con caligrafía perfecta y delicada. Comencé a leer.

Querida Rachel:

Tener un hijo es el mayor regalo que un padre pueda tener. Yo tengo a mis tres tesoros, esos pequeños monstruitos que en su momento me hicieron correr detrás de ellos y que hasta la fecha siguen sacándome canas verdes de vez en cuando. Pero son mi mayor orgullo, la razón por la que intento ser una mejor persona.

Aunque no siempre fue así, antes de conocer a Judy vivía en Londres. Mis años locos, así los llama ella. Conocí a esta chica y creí haberme enamorado perdidamente, pero solo tuvimos un romance de pocos meses. Terminamos por la paz y salud mental de ambos, tantas peleas nos desgastaban.

Regrese a Ohio con la firme convicción de empezar mi propio negocio, de sentar cabeza de una vez por todas. Habían pasado once meses cuando conocí a Judy y las cosas simplemente se dieron. Ocho meses después estábamos casándonos y diez más con Quinn en mis brazos. En cuanto la vi, supe que mi vida sería ella junto con su madre.

Quince años después me llega una carta de Suzanne, mi ex pareja de Londres. En ella decía que había quedado embarazada y que no esperaba nada de mí, que no quería dinero ni nada de eso, simplemente que supiera sobre nuestro hijo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Porque sinceramente en cuanto termine de leer esa carta yo no.

La contacte, discutí con ella por no haberme dicho antes y descubrí que estaba enferma. Dos años atrás le habían detectado cáncer y estaba muy mal. Mi hijo ya era todo un hombre a esas alturas. Intente ayudarles, pero no quiso nada de mí. Paso lo peor.

No quiso venir a vivir aquí a Ohio cuando se lo propuse y era entendible, nunca fui una figura paterna para él. Cada mes le paso una pensión para que no la pase tan mal. Solo un par de veces he podido verlo. La primera vez fui yo, para cuando murió su madre. Y la segunda él vino, conoció a la familia, pero hubieron roces.

A lo que voy es que, yo perdí la oportunidad de tenerlo en mi vida cuando era pequeño, no supe de su existencia hasta que fue casi mayor. Me perdí sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, no pude enseñarle a andar en bicicleta o jugar futbol americano.

Sé lo difícil que será para ti de ahora en adelante, y sinceramente no quiero que pases por eso sola. Nos tienes a Judy, Lucy,Britt, Sam y a mi. Nos tienes a los Fabray y te apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos. Tú y tu bebé merecen ser felices, estar bien.

Rachel, ahora eres parte de la familia, te considero como una hija más. Así que por favor, te lo suplico, acepta nuestro apoyo.

Con amor,Russel.

En cuanto termine de leer me di cuenta que mis mejillas están llenas de lágrimas. ¿Por qué mi padre no podía ser así? ¿Por qué ellos tenían que ser tan buenos conmigo? ¿Por qué? Tantas interrogantes en mi cabeza y ninguna tenía una respuesta. Doble la hoja y abrace a mi pecho, baje mi mano hacia mi abdomen.

-Todo está bien, mi amor –susurre entre las lágrimas.

Espere unos minutos antes de bajar del auto. Mis mejillas aún estaban húmedas a causa de mis lágrimas. Un par de ojos verdes me miraron con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes mal? –se paró frente a mí.

No me controle y realmente no quería hacerlo, simplemente me deje llevar. La abrace. Pase mis brazos por su cintura y me apreté a su cuerpo, sollozando levemente por el sentimiento de sentirme protegida con ella, con su familia. Solloce porque volvía a confirmar que Quinn Fabray era mi ángel personal.

Se tensó un momento por la sorpresa, pero no tardó mucho en corresponderme el abrazo, paso sus manos por mi espalda para tranquilizar mis sollozos. Me lleno de paz nuevamente.

-Gracias –susurre contra su pecho.

-¿Por? –no entendía nada. Separe mi rostro de su cuerpo y la mire a los ojos.

-Por ayudarme aquella noche, por darme un techo, por presentarme a tu familia...–sonreí –Por ser mi ángel guardián!

Note como fue su turno para sonrojarse.

Sus ojos brillaron por un momento en lo que me regalaba una sonrisa tímida mientras agachaba su rostro y dejaba caer su cabello para cubrir el rojo de sus mejillas. Instintivamente lleve mi mano a su cara para meter un mechón detrás de su oreja y poder verla de nuevo.

No sé qué me pasaba cuando estaba con ella, pero era demasiado bueno.

-Entonces… -trago seco -¿Lista para la cita? –sonrió de lado.

-Eso creo –nos separamos. Estiro su mano pidiendo la mía y sin dudarlo la tome.

Necesitaba de su soporte porque los nervios estaban volviendo a mí. Con mayor intensidad. Cada paso hacia el hospital, era un latido de mi corazón que golpeaba detrás de mis orejas. Entre más nos acercábamos mi respiración se agitaba. Comenzaba a creer que iba a tener un ataque de ansiedad.

Nos detuvimos justo frente a la puerta del gran hospital. Sentí un ligero apretón en mi mano, voltee a verla. Volvió a regalarme una sonrisa de lado, respire profundo y solté todo el aire lo más rápido posible. Ok, hagámoslo.

El lugar era demasiado ostentoso, las paredes eran azul claro con blanco. Los mosaicos del suelo totalmente blanco, un olor a alcohol o esterilizante inundaban el lugar, realmente no sé cuál de los dos era, pero lograba marearme un poco.

Avanzamos directamente hasta el ascensor, Quinn presiono para el cuarto piso, supongo que allí teníamos que ir. Cerré los ojos y deje que la sensación de vértigo me abrazara. Siempre era lo mismo en un ascensor. Sin darme cuenta las puertas se abrieron y caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un recibidor.

-Buenos días, tenemos cita con la doctora Montgomery –hablo Quinn, mi voz estaba perdida en algún lugar.

-Un momento por favor –nos sonrió la chica del otro lado –Tomen asiento.

Quinn y yo nos sentamos justo frente a una puerta blanca. "Dra. Montgomery. Ginecología y Maternidad" tenía grabado en una insignia con letra delicada.

-Todo estará bien –susurro sobre mi oído mientras yo me perdía mirando aquella puerta.

-¿Y si no? ¿Y si debí venir antes? ¿Y si algo anda mal? ¡Oh dios! –comencé a llenarme de miedo.

-Rachel, tranquila –sujeto mis manos –Te aseguro que todo estará bien, ya lo veras.

-Srta. Berry –dirigí mi vista hacia la chica del recibidor –La doctora Montgomery las está esperando, pueden pasar.

Quinn fue la primera en ponerse de pie justo frente a mí tendiéndome la mano nuevamente como en el estacionamiento. La tome, era ahora o nunca. Bueno, si no era hoy, tal vez sería mañana, pero mejor no esperar más.

Lentamente entramos al consultorio, era un lugar completamente diferente al hospital. Las paredes eran de color rosa pastel y estaban adornadas por imágenes sobre bebes y mujeres embarazadas. El escritorio de lado era grande de roble con un vidrio en la parte de arriba. La pared de atrás estaba llena de todo tipo de diplomas y reconocimientos.

La mujer detrás de él cargaba puesta una bata rosa. Era una mujer joven. Unos treinta y seis a lo mucho. Su cabello cobrizo le llegaba hasta los hombros. Usaba lentes y su rostro era adornado por una confortable sonrisa. Tomamos asiento frente a ella.

-Buenos días, soy la doctora Montgomery, ¿En qué puedo servirles? –su sonrisa era sincera. Mostraba cuanto disfrutaba hacer su trabajo.

Abrí la boca para comenzar a hablar pero nada. Ni un solo ruido salió, mire un poco asustada a la chica de ojos verdes que estaba a mi lado. Ella solo sonreía por mis nervios.

-Mucho gusto doctora, yo soy Quinn y ella es Rachel –nos presentó, me sentía tan estúpida, pero los nervios eran más fuertes que yo –Veníamos a una revisión, está embarazada y queremos ver que todo está perfecto con él bebe –sonrió.

-Bien… veamos –abrió un expediente nuevo. Nuestro expediente -¿Cuántas semanas tienes? –pregunto al aire, esperando que Quinn contestara.

-On-once y media –logre decir, la doctora Montgomery levanto la mirada para clavarla en mí.

-¿Habías visitado a algún otro doctor antes? –pregunto con curiosidad sin dejar de mirarme.

-La verdad no.. –susurre agachando la cabeza –Mis padres me echaron de casa en cuanto se enteraron –las lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar en salir.

-Lo siento –su voz se suavizo –Bueno, entonces comencemos de cero y hagamos un chequeo general para ver tu salud y la del bebé –me sonrió.

Edad.

Peso.

Estatura.

Presión.

Análisis de sangre.

Todo fue necesario para saber si todo andaba bien. Para mi buena suerte, lo único malo era que estaba un poco baja de peso, pero era normal según nos comentó la doctora. Después de la presión de enterarme y ocultarlo hasta que mis padres me corrieron, era normal que mi peso no fuera el adecuado.

Pero todo lo demás está relativamente bien.

-Ahora, es tiempo de hacer una ecografía para revisar la salud del bebe –mi corazón se aceleró.

-Voy... digo… ¿vamos a verlo? –recordando que Quinn también estaba conmigo.

-Claro, recuéstate en la camilla y sube tu playera –me ordeno.

Hice lo que me pidió con sumo cuidado, sentía que las rodillas me temblaban y mis manos sudaban. Mi pulso era acelerado y mi respiración un tanto agitada. Iba a verlo, lo iba a conocer.

-Ok, te pondré este gel, está un poco frio –advirtió mientras lo vertía sobre mi pequeño abultado abdomen –Ahora, veamos.

Presiono ciertos botones en la máquina que estaba junto a la camilla. La pantalla se encendió y comenzó a pasar el escáner por mi piel. Deje de respirar. En la pantalla apareció una figura pequeñita. Movía sus pequeñitas manos, sus piecitos también. Era tan pequeñito, tan… mío. Era…

Era mi bebé.

-Quinn.. –susurre con un nudo en la garganta.

Tan rápido como escucho su nombre llego a mi lado y tomo mi mano. La apreté sin poder contener las lágrimas. Estaba viendo por fin a mi bebé.

-Bueno, tu bebé está más que sano, supongo que tu falta de peso se debe a que él se lo llevaba todo –sonrió -¿Ves ese parpadeo de allí? –señalo la pantalla. Simplemente asentí –Es el latido de su corazón. ¿Quieres escucharlo? –pregunto.

-Si –Quinn me gano en contestar. Voltee a verla y su rostro también tenía lagrimas cayendo por ambas mejillas, pero con una sonrisa enorme en los labio.

Guardamos silencio y…

Bum-bum.

Bum-bum.

Llore mientras sentía los labios de Quinn sobre mi frente y su mano sujetaba más fuerte la mía.

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	7. Chapter 7

El regreso hacia el auto fue silencioso, cada una en sus pensamientos.

En mis manos tenía la impresión de la ecografía, la primer fotografía de mi bebe. Había pensado en hacer un álbum de él o ella desde el inicio. Tal vez los primeros dos meses estarían en blanco, pero eso cambio hoy. Abrí la carpeta que llevaba en la mano y sonreí de nuevo al verlo.

Además de eso, la doctora Montgomery nos había dado un DVD con el video para que pudiéramos mostrárselo a Russel y Judy, además de Jake que hoy la vería por fin. Suspiré por eso, extrañaba demasiado a ese pequeño travieso

Gire el rostro para ver a Quinn quien venía completamente callada y con la vista clavada en el suelo.

¿Se habrá molestado?

Es decir, lo que dijo a mí no me molesto. Aunque, ¿Por qué lo habrá dicho en primer lugar? Fruncí el ceño buscando una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Nada.

Llegamos al auto y subimos sin decir ni una sola palabra. Ok, el silencio no era lo mío y comenzaba a desesperarme. Respire profundo antes de voltear a verla para decirle algo, pero me interrumpió sorprendiéndome.

-Lo siento... –susurro mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos –Lo que menos quiero es incomodarte... –no podía apartar la mirada, era tan hipnotizante –Me deje llevar por el momento, de verdad lo siento...–susurro agachando la cabeza.

-Hey Q… -acaricie su mejilla para que regresara su vista a mí –No tienes por qué pedir perdón –sonreí de lado –Me alago el que dijeras que eras mi pareja, aunque no estoy segura de la razón por la que lo hiciste –me sonroje.

Espere a que me diera una respuesta, pero no paso. Simplemente me observo y cada segundo que pasaba yo sentía que me hacía más y más pequeña a su lado. Me sentía extraña, como si una corriente me recorriera desde la punta de los pies hasta detrás de mí cuello y me erizaba la piel. Desvíe la vista para ocultar el calor que comenzaba a llenar mis mejillas.

-Realmente no sé porque lo hice!–escuche su voz –Simplemente sentí el impulso, tuve miedo de que te viera mal por ser madre soltera tan joven –mi corazón dejo de latir –No te estoy proponiendo nada, jamás te haría sentir incomoda, simplemente quiero apoyarte con todo, con tu bebé –se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima por su mejilla.

Estire mi mano para secarla, y la acaricie un momento. Era tan hermosa, tan tierna, y se preocupaba por nosotros. Ahora sí, más que nunca estaba segura que de que no estaba sola, tenía a mi bebé, tenía a Jake, tenía a los Fabray y la tenía a ella.

Quinn Fabray se estaba volviendo mi mejor amiga.

-Gracias – y sin más la abrace.

No me contuve, la abrace tan fuerte deseando que sintiera cuan agradecida estaba con ella por toda la ayuda que nos estaba brindando, porque si, ahora somos dos. Me envolví en sus brazos sintiéndome nuevamente segura, me perdí en su perfume llenándome de una abrumadora sensación de tranquilidad.

-Bien, ahora vamos a casa que estoy ansiosa por conocer a Jake...–susurro en mi odio para después suspirar y separase.

Algo tenían sus ojos, algo que hacía que me perdiera en ellos. Ese color esmeralda era totalmente hermoso, pequeñas galaxias donde podías encontrar el paraíso con verlos de cerca. Ese Vamos a casa se sintió tan… bien, que no tuve más remedio que simplemente asentir.

Nos colocamos el cinturón de seguridad para comenzar con el trayecto de regreso. Al principio me perdí en la vista, el sol en lo alto brillando con tanto fervor, mostrando un hermoso día. La gente caminando de un lado a otro haciendo que la ciudad tuviera tanta vida, era algo sorprendente.

Recuerdo voltear a verla, realmente parecía un ángel. El sol pegando en su rostro, llenándola de vida, su sonrisa juguetona al descubrirme observándola, sus ojos ocultos por las gafas oscuras. Y así como fue lo último que recuerdo, también fue lo primero que vi al despertar.

Habíamos llegado a la casa. Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento me dormí, pero según la doctora esto iba a ser normal por el embarazo. Sonreí al ver su rostro cerca del mío mientras me despertaba.

-Por fin dormilona! –me mordí el labio.

-¿Cuánto dormí? –pregunte esperando que no fuera demasiado.

-Bueno… lo suficiente como para tener una buena tarde –se encogió de hombros mientras me daba espacio para bajar del auto y ella tomaba unas bolsas de la parte de atrás del auto.

-¿Qué es eso? –mi curiosidad me gano.

-La comida –mi estómago rugió. Bien, teníamos hambre.

-¡Barbi! –escuche un grito detrás de mí. Me voltee rápidamente, sí.

-¡Oh por dios! –susurre mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

No tardo mucho para que sintiera un pequeño cuerpo chocar contra mí y abrazarme con fuerza. Por fin la tenía conmigo de nuevo. No podía agacharme y cargarlo, ya no era un bebe. Pero si podía abrazarlo como si no hubiera mañana, y eso fue lo que hice. Lo apreté a mi cuerpo como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

No me contuve y comencé a llorar mientras una extraña risa salía por mi garganta. ¿Qué? ¡Estaba feliz por tener a mi hermano entre mis brazos! Sentí como el sollozaba también. Después de un rato me separe para verlo a los ojos y sonreí mientras secaba sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

-Los hermanos por fin juntos! –escuchamos la voz de Russel a lo lejos, pase el dorso de mi sudadera para limpiar mi rostro empapado –Llego hace un rato y lo hice pasar para que las esperara. Quería quedarse aquí afuera –levanto una ceja mientras lo miraba y apretaba los labios, para después sonreír de manera divertida.

-¿Qué? Quería verte en cuanto llegaras y abrazarte –se defendió mientras yo lo apretaba más a mí.

-Por suerte logre convencerlo con galletas y una malteada de que te esperara adentro, aunque cuando escucho el auto llegar y le confirme que eran ustedes, no hubo poder que lo detuviera dentro de la casa –mire a mi hermano con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Y sabían deliciosas! –grito emocionado.

-¿No me guardaste? –bromee sabiendo la respuesta.

-Lo siento Barbi, es que de verdad eran deliciosas –agacho la vista.

-No pasa nada Jake, no importa, con tenerte aquí me conformo –sonreí.

-Oh, esas galletas no se acaban en esta casa –Quinn se burló de nosotras –Mi papá las hace todo el tiempo –nos guiño un ojo.

No le conteste, estaba consciente de lo que un guiño de Quinn era capaz de hacer en alguien, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros mientras Russel y ella reían por la expresión que tenía mi hermano menor en el rostro.

Caminamos hacia la MM abrazados, no podía creer que por fin lo tenía entre mis brazos después de unos días sin verlo. Entramos y el olor a galletas recién horneadas que inundaba la casa me golpeo de lleno haciendo que mi estómago rugiera.

-¡Huele delicioso y alguien tiene hambre! –grito mi hermano provocando que me sonrojara.

-¡Jacob! –grite mientras agachaba el rostro dejando que mi cabello suelto lo cubriera.

Sentí una cálida mano sujetar mi barbilla haciendo que levantara mi cabeza, para encontrarme con un par de ojos color esmeralda. Mi corazón latió rápido, mi boca se secó. ¿Por qué ella era tan perfecta?

-Hey –susurro –No te sonrojes, vamos a comer –me sonrió de medio lado.

Simplemente asentí.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en la mesa. Sentí curiosidad por saber dónde estaba Judy, pero suponía que aún no había salido de ese compromiso del que nos había comentado Russel la tarde anterior.

-Así que dinos… ¿Cómo te fue en la cita? –hablo el mayor de los Fabray mientras repartía los platos con comida.

-Bien… -susurre –Me dieron ácido fólico y vitaminas, estoy un poco baja de peso, pero dijo la doctora que no era de preocuparse –sonreí con la ilusión envolviéndome.

-¿Y ya sabes que va a ser? –pregunto mi hermano con la misma emoción que yo.

-No quiso saber! –Quinn se adelantó en contestar –Dijo que quería que fuera sorpresa –su mirada era dulce mientras hablaba y mi corazón se aceleraba al escucharla de esa manera.

-¿Cuándo es la próxima cita? –volvió a hablar Jake con la boca llena.

-Jacob –no pude evitar regañarlo, pero me reí de su entusiasmo por querer saberlo todo de una vez –Dentro de un mes.

-¿Y no preguntaron por el padre? –me tense ante la nueva pregunta de mi hermano.

Mi mirada se dirigió a Quinn que también me miraba sin saber que decir. Teóricamente no preguntaron por Brody, pero ella se había encargado de dejar en claro que mi bebé, era nuestro bebé. Supe con solo verla que ella esperaba mi permiso para comentar eso, por lo tanto simplemente asentí. Dejo sus cubiertos sobre la mesa, tomo un sorbo de su bebida, trago, suspiro y por fin hablo.

-El bebé es nuestro! – miro fijamente a su padre mientras hablaba, y mi quijada caía al suelo.

Hola chicas,con algunas de ustedes hable sobre la posibilidad de un nuevo fic,hasta me imagine si seria posible subirlo junto con este o a la mitad...según solo esperaría los derechos de la autora...pero lamentablemente la autora se nego y ese fic queda eliminado :/ de mi lista, era una historia muy hermosa,lastima :(

Ya tengo una adaptación,es de mi libro favorito

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	8. Chapter 8

Mi quijada cayó al suelo, mis ojos se abrieron totalmente, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, mi corazón dejo de latir, mi sangre se helo.

¿Qué era lo que ella había dicho?

No, más bien.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de decir algo así de esa manera?

-¿Qué tu qué? –pregunto atónico Russel

-Lo que oíste papá, el bebé es nuestro!–se mantuvo firme.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible? –trague seco mientras la mirada de Russel se dirigía a mí.

-Pues eso fue lo que le dije a la doctora cuando pregunto por el padre...–se encogió de hombros.

Juro por lo más sagrado que en ese momento se escuchó un suspiro de tranquilidad por parte de los tres. Jake,Russel y yo, mientras que Quinn simplemente me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y yo no pude evitar regresársela.

-Hubiera sido lindo que tu fueras mi cuñada –comenzó a hablar mi pequeño hermano –Y no ese hijo de…

-¡Jacob Daniel! –grite molesta.

-Ok, lo siento!...no realmente –sonrió maliciosamente, le regale una de mis miradas frías.

-Te apoyo Jake!–choco su mano con Quinn. ¿Qué había sido eso?

-Quiero la historia completa! –hablo Russel mientras seguía comiendo.

-Pues en resumen, la doctora pregunto por el padre y yo no quería que la viera mal por ser madre soltera tan joven, entonces sin más dije que era nuestro –sonrió dulcemente, tanto que mi corazón volvió a latir de una manera tan única.

El resto de la comida fue entre risas y anécdotas por ambas partes. Jacob y yo contábamos nuestras pato aventuras de antes que me embarazada, mientras que Russel dejaba en vergüenza a Quinn contándonos de como desde pequeña él sabía que era gay.

-Y yo le dije que dejara ese balón pero contesto que no, que prefería casarse con él que con un chico! –rompimos en risas.

-Papá, basta... –se encogía en el asiento con el rostro sonrojado.

-¡Eras bastante dulce! –comente entre risas mientras la miraba.

¿Qué era toda esta conexión que existe entre nosotras?

Esa manera en la que me miraba, como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor, o al menos haciéndome sentir así. Como si todo se detuviera excepto nosotras dos. No estoy segura, nunca tuve realmente una mejor amiga. Pero supongo que así es como se siente tener una.

-Bueno, basta de avergonzarnos entre nosotros, quiero conocer a mi sobrinito –aplaudió emocionado Jake

-Sí, pero primero limpiaremos aquí –comencé a levantar los platos.

-No, no! –Russel me quito lo que tenía en las manos, dejándolo él sobre el lava trastes –Tú no puedes hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, deja que esto lo hacemos Lucy y yo –me sonrió.

-Querrás decir que tú, ¿No? –se defendió Quinn mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera de la cocina.

-Lucy , tú me ayudaras! –su voz sonaba divertida.

-Pero… yo también quiero ver la ecografía –se cruzó de brazos mientras llegaba a nuestro lado.

-Y la veremos, pero antes, tú y yo limpiaremos aquí, en lo que Jacob y Rachel tienen un rato a solas –le guiño un ojo a mi hermano. Ok, esto era raro –Pero aun no pongan el DVD, igual quiero verlo –ahora me miraba a mí.

Sentí la pequeña mano de mi hermano tomar la mía, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la sala. Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones frente a la televisión, como si fuéramos a poner el DVD ya, pero en realidad simplemente nos quedamos en silencio.

Jake no me miraba, su vista estaba clavada en algún punto del suelo mientras jugaba con sus propias manos y eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Pero, ¿Nervioso por qué? Me senté derecha, cruce mis piernas y mis brazos sobre mi pecho, levante una ceja mientras fruncía los labios y lo miraba fijamente.

-Ok, ¿Qué pasa? –solté sin más, tanto misterio comenzaba a desesperarme.

Levanto el rostro y pude darme cuenta que las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Su labio temblaba cuando intentaba hablar, pero no decía nada. Mi corazón se rompió al verlo de esa manera tan frágil y no pude hacer más que abrazarlo.

-Shhh… todo estará bien –susurre con un nudo en la garganta, me mataba verlo así.

-Ya no aguanto Barbi–sollozo entre mis brazos –Se han vuelto más violentos, tan fríos –mis propias lágrimas comenzaron a caer –No quiero estar con ellos, quiero poder vivir contigo –solloce también.

¿Por qué la vida era tan difícil?

¿Por qué cuando creía que las cosas comenzaban a ir bien, algo tenía que salir mal?

¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser feliz con las personas que más amaba en el mundo?

No podía decirle a Jake que dejara la casa y se viniera conmigo. No podía mantenernos a las dos, no podría mantenernos cuando fuéramos tres.

-Quiero estar contigo Rachel...–lloro libremente, haciendo que mi corazón realmente se rompiera –No sabes el infierno que se ha vuelto.!

Lo apreté más a mi pecho, escondiendo mi cara en su cabello. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos a causa de los sollozos, al igual que el mío. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser así? Tome un par de respiraciones profundas, intentando recomponerme. Solté nuestro abrazo y sujete su rostro para que me mirara fijamente.

-Te prometo que un día, tú, yo y mi bebé viviremos juntos –mis lágrimas no dejaron de caer en ningún momento.

-¿Por qué no puede ser ahora? –apenas logro decir.

-Porque… -me trague el nudo que se volvía a formar en mi garganta –Porque no tengo con que mantenerlos –ahogue las palabras, me dolía no poder darle lo que merecía –Tengo que trabajar para juntar dinero para cuando nazca, para conseguir un lugar donde vivir…

-Yo puedo trabajar! –me interrumpió.

-No, nada de eso, tú tienes que terminar tu escuela, volverte alguien profesional –nuestras miradas no se despegaban.

-Pero… Barbi –mi corazón se rompió aún más si era posible.

Lo abrace fuerte porque no había otra cosa que hacer. No podía decirle que viviera conmigo aquí, mis padres nos matarían a los dos. No podía buscar un departamento y vivir con el tampoco. Por ahora no. Lo necesitaba, lo quería en mi vida, hacer que dejara de sufrir con nuestros padres, pero por ahora no podía. Y me mataba no poder hacer nada.

-Algún día –susurre sobre su oreja mientras lo seguía abrazando fuerte contra mí –Pero ahora prométeme que te cuidaras, por favor –el solo asintió –Nos veremos cada que quieras, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, buscare un trabajo y comenzare a juntar dinero para nosotros tres, te lo juro.

-¿Promesa? –pregunto mientras se separaba y me mostraba su meñique derecho.

-Promesa –junte nuestros meñiques –Ahora, sequémonos las lágrimas que no tardan y vienen –asintió de nuevo mientras se secaba el rostro con el dorso de su sudadera, al igual que yo –Te quiero –dije mientras sujetaba su rostro.

-También te quiero –me sonrió intentando recuperar el brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! –Russel entro gritando a la sala -¡Es hora de que conozcamos a mi primer nieto! –se sentó junto a mí en el sillón pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

Comencé a toser ferozmente pues me estaba atragantando con la saliva. Jacob me daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda para que me recuperara, pero la tos seguía. Cuando me di cuenta Quinn me estaba dando un vaso con agua y poco a poco comencé a tomar pequeños sorbos para por fin recuperarme.

-¿Ves lo que ocasionas papá? –hablo un poco molesta Quinn

-Lo siento, comienzo a quererlo como si fuera mi nieto –Russel puso cara triste.

-No te preocupes –hable quedo, me dolía un poco la garganta por el esfuerzo –Solo me tomaste de sorpresa, pero si quieres puedes ser su abuelo adoptivo –por instinto mis ojos se dirigieron hacia un par verde que no dejaban de mirarme.

-¡Eso me parece perfecto! –El mayor de los Fabray tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro -¡Seré un abuelo consentidor! –grito feliz.

Todos reímos mientras que Quinn colocaba el disco en el compartimento del DVD conectando también el estéreo, provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en mí, mordí mi labio por puro instinto. Encendió la televisión, dio play y la misma figura que horas atrás habíamos visto volvió a aparecer en la pantalla, haciendo que nuevamente mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Bum-bum, bum-bum.

Bum-bum, bum-bum.

El eco del pequeño latir de su corazón se escuchó por toda la habitación, abrace mi estómago mientras me perdía en la imagen de la pantalla. Desvié mi mirada un segundo hacia la chica que se había vuelto mi ángel guardián.

Verla observar la pantalla con tanta concentración me provocaba una extraña sensación en el estómago. Desde mi ángulo sus ojos brillaban y no estaba segura si era por la luz que se reflejaba en ella o por algo más, pero verla de esa manera me hipnotizaba. Creo que sintió mi mirada pesada en ella, pues volteo a verme y me regalo una sonrisa que por un instante me robo el aliento.

"Nuestro bebe" movió sus labios y juro que en ese momento sentí que tenía razón.

-Parece un monito –Jake hablo, provocando una carcajada en todos.

-Eso mismo pensé yo cuando lo vi!–Quinn hablo cómplice.

-Así son los bebes los primeros meses! –sonrió cálidamente Russel.-No se burlen de mi nieto!

-¡Es hermoso! –alguien grito.

Los cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia la dueña de esa voz. Judy había llegado. Russel se paró rápidamente de su lugar para llegar hasta ella y darle un beso como saludo.

-Te presento a nuestro primer nieto! –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

El rostro de Judy palideció rápidamente, su mirada se dirigió hacia Quinn pasando rápidamente hacia mi hermano para finalizar en mí.

-¿Qué? –apenas susurro.

-Lo que oíste mamá, es nuestro bebé.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia a Quinn de pie a mi lado, Jacob hundiéndose en mi cuerpo para esconderse de la mirada de Judy y Russel con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras seguía mirando la ecografía. Yo simplemente quería esconderme en algún lado donde la mirada de Judy Fabray no me alcanzara.

¿En qué momento llegamos a esto?

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	9. Chapter 9

Ropa bien planchada, listo.

Cabello bien peinado, listo.

Zapatos relucientes, listo.

Dientes cepillados, listo.

Tenía todo perfectamente listo para mi primer día de trabajo con Judy.

Después de aquel día, más bien de aquella declaración por parte de Quinn. Judy se había empeñado en que fuera su secretaria en la sucursal que ella dirigía.

En un principio Russel y su hija no estuvieron de acuerdo, por el simple hecho de que no querían que pudiera hacer algún esfuerzo o algo por el estilo, pero después de que los cuatro habláramos durante horas, acordamos de que sería lo mejor.

¿Cuál había sido la reacción de Judy al escuchar "Nuestro bebé"? Bueno…

*Flashback*

-Quinn, ¿qué dijiste? –volvió a repetir sin quitar sus ojos de mí.

-¡Ay Judy! No hagas drama –intervino Russel al darse cuenta de la tensión que comenzaba a formarse en el ambiente.

-No hago ningún drama Russel, solo quiero una explicación –hablo mientras se sentaba en el sillón quedando frente a mí.

Quinn suspiro llena de frustración regalándole una mirada seria a su madre. Se sentó en el lugar que había sido de el mayor de los Fabray, tomo mi mano y me sonrió antes de explicar.

-Cuando estábamos en la consulta médica, la doctora le pregunto a Rachel sobre el padre del bebé...–apretó la quijada un momento, como si le molestara el simple hecho de saber que había alguien más involucrado –No quería que la viera mal o que le diera algún sermón sobre los preservativos o la responsabilidad o esas cosas, así que le dije que el bebé era nuestro, de las dos –sonrió colocando su mano sobre mi abdomen.

Me tense al ver como los ojos de Judy viajan de su hija, hasta la mano en mi abdomen para terminar posándose directamente en mi rostro, provocando que me sonrojara.

-Y yo quiero que ese bebé cuando nazca y crezca vea en mi un abuelo! –Russel nos regaló una sonrisa.

Los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de mí, Judy no decía ni media palabra, simplemente nos observaba a Quinn,Jake y a mí. Sujete la mano de mi hermano mientras mordía mi labio intentando calmar los nervios, pero no funcionaba.

-Eh… Barbi, debo irme –la voz de Jake rompió el silencio, trayéndome un trago amargo.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? –lo observe.

-Si no llego para antes de la cena, se molestaran más… ya sabes –susurro.

-Te llevo a casa, luego me regreso en un taxi o caminando –lo mire con esperanza de poder pasar un tiempo más con el

-¿Caminando? ¿Estás loco? Nuestra casa está al otro lado de la ciudad –se levantó para tomar sus cosas, a veces era tan maduro.

-¿Y tú como regresaras? Es más peligroso para ti andar sola, que para mí!–ignorábamos a la gente a nuestro alrededor, pero podíamos sentir sus miradas sobre nosotros.

-Puedo tomar un bus que me lleve, no me dejara muy lejos y si me voy ahora llegare antes de que anochezca –camino hasta Russel –Gracias por todo, de verdad –le tendió su mano en saludo y se abrazaron haciendo que un nudo se formara en mi garganta.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, fue un placer conocerte –le sonrió de manera paternal –Espero verte pronto por aquí.

-Espero lo mismo –sonrió de igual manera, para luego pararse frente a Judy –Lamento tener que conocerla en estas circunstancias, soy Jacob Daniel Berry, hermano de Rachel–estiro su mano.

Russel,Quinn,Judy y yo teníamos la quijada en el suelo al ver lo maduro que había sido Jake al presentarse de esa manera. Jamás en mi vida imagine que mi hermanito menor pudiera comportarse de esa manera en su corta edad, parecía un chico de veinte años al hablar así.

-El placer es todo mío –Judy estrecho su mano –Quinn, toma tus llaves y lleven a Jake a su casa –me miro para luego observar a su hija–Es para hoy Lucy! –la regaño.

Aun sorprendida tomo sus llaves de donde las había dejado, miro a su padre y este simplemente asintió con una sonrisa cómplice, creo que me estaba perdiendo de algo.

-Ya pensaba llevarla!–informo la ojiverde.

-Pues estas muy lenta hoy querida –se burló su madre.

-Gracias Judy –agradecí antes de salir de la sala.

-No es nada corazón, en cuanto regresen hablaremos de algo importante –trague seco, simplemente asentí.

*Fin del Flashback.

Está de más decir que ese día me costó demasiado dejar a Jake cerca de la casa y observar a escondidas como se perdía detrás de esa puerta por las que tantas veces entre. Era lo mejor, no podía darle nada de lo que el quería. Aun no tenía el sustento para formar mi familia con el y mi bebé, pero lo conseguiría, así fuera lo último que hiciera en mi vida.

Tres días después de aquella tarde, comenzaría con mi trabajo de secretaria. No era algo difícil, atender teléfono, anotar recados, realizar las tareas que Judy me encargara, traer su café. Era algo que podría hacer a la perfección, tal y como ella lo dijo.

"No cargara nada pesado, será mi asistente personal y la paga será excelentemente buena" Esas habían sido sus propias palabras y aunque Quinn había puesto miles de peros al final acepto, sabiendo que su madre tenía razón cuando dijo que no habría otro trabajo más apto para mí en mi estado.

-No tienes que hacerlo! –su voz llego desde la puerta de la habitación.

Voltee en su dirección para verla de pie recargada en el marco de la puerta con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Verla de esa manera me hacía pensar que Russel y Judy realmente habían puesto empeño en el momento de su concepción.

-Oh dios! –susurre mientras me sonrojaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? –me miro con preocupación.

¿Cómo podía decirle "Claro, estoy bien, solo pensaba en que tus padres te hicieron con ganas"?

¡Eso jamás debería salir de mi boca! Es más, nunca debió de haber entrado en mi mente, ¿Por qué lo había pensado? Voltee a verla, ¡oh sí! Ya recuerdo por qué.

-Sí, solo estoy nerviosa –hable mientras salía de la habitación.

-En serio Rach, no tienes por qué hacerlo –tomo mi mano al pasar junto a ella.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza dentro de mi pecho al sentir su tibia mano cobijar la mía. Trague seco antes de voltear a verla y sonreír ante la preocupación que sus ojos reflejaban. ¿Quién era y por qué me cuidaba de esta manera?

-Tengo que hacerlo Lucy,necesito juntar para cuando nazca, para conseguir un apartamento, para subsistir –acaricie su mejilla.

-Eso no es necesario, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras –abrió los ojos para enfocar su mirada en la mía, haciendo que mi respiración se agitara –Mi papá puede darnos el dinero para cuando nazca, tu solo… tienes que cuidarte –me estaba perdiendo en su mirada.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, mis rodillas temblaban, si respiración seguía agitada mientras que no podía despegar la mirada de sus ojos hasta que no te como ella me miraba con la misma intensidad y pasaba la lengua por su labio inferior, mire sus labios.

Gruesos, rojos, listos.

-¡Querida es hora de irnos! –el grito de Judy nos sobresaltó.

Literalmente corrí hasta la sala para encontrarme con ella y sonreírle de manera nerviosa, mientras un rojo carmesí bañaba mis mejillas, podía sentirlo. Un calor inundo todo mi cuerpo haciendo que me sofocara por un momento.

¿Qué estaba a punto de ocurrir?

¿Quería besar a Quinn?

¿Ella quería besarme?

¿Dejaría que me besara si quería hacerlo?

Tantas preguntas golpearon mi mente provocando que me mareara. Me sujete del sillón un momento para respirar profundo.

-¿Estas bien Rachel? –la voz de Judy sonó preocupada.

-Sí, es solo que… estoy nerviosa –la observe, no era mentira del todo.

-En marcha entonces –su mirada se desvió de mi -¿Quieres que te llevemos?

-Gracias mamá, pero prefiero ir en mi auto –sonrió –Así paso por Rachel a la hora de comer y almorzamos juntas! –otra vez mi corazón latía desbocado.

-Suena bien, hoy tengo una junta y no tengo idea de cuanto pueda durar –giro los ojos –No sé diga más, es hora de irnos –giro sobre sus talones para salir.

-Nos vemos más tarde Rach –susurro Quinn en mi oído mientras observaba como su madre salía.W

Para después dejar un suave beso en mi mejilla provocando que tragara seco nuevamente mientras acariciaba mi espalda haciendo que una corriente eléctrica atravesara toda mi espina dorsal, y sin más salió detrás de Judy.

¡Santa madre bendita!

¿Qué me estaba pasado?

¿Y por qué quería saltarle encima a Quinn y no de mala manera?

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	10. Chapter 10

Estaba nerviosa, no iba a negarlo. Era mi primer día de trabajo como asistente de Judy Fabray en la constructora que estaba a su cargo. ¿No sabían? Bueno, los Fabray tienen al menos tres sucursales constructoras aquí en Ohio

La sucursal de materiales de construcción, que es de la que se encarga Quinn, está al otro extremo de la ciudad. Esta que es de la que se encarga Judy es donde tratan todos los nuevos proyectos que adquieren, ya sea diseño desde cero o solo construcción o remodelación. Y la que está al centro de la ciudad que es donde Russel esta, en aquella se hacen las dos cosas. Los clientes solo deben escoger con quien trabajar para ir a cada sucursal. Russel o Judy, depende de ellos.

-Te hubiera mandado con Quinn–Judy habla mientras revisa unos papeles en su escritorio mientras yo estoy sentada frente a ella –Pero no creo que sea el mejor ambiente para ti, además… -levanta el rostro para observarme –Aquí no tendrás mucho que hacer –ilusa de mí.

1:00 pm.

Mis pies ya estaban cansados, mi espalda me dolía y tenía demasiada hambre. ¿No tendría mucho que hacer? Bueno, comencemos por el hecho de que hoy había sido el día libre del chico de mensajería que es el mismo que saca copias y todo eso debía de hacerlo yo porque nadie más podía.

Alistar las carpetas para la junta que Judy tendría a las 11:00 am, pero claro, antes debía sacar las copias de todo el estudio de campo que su equipo y ella se habían encargado de hacer para dárselo a sus clientes y ver si les gustaba su propuesta.

Más contestar llamadas y ordenar los papeles de contratos anteriores que tenían en esta sucursal me tenían demasiada tensa. No me malinterpreten, no me estoy quejando, de hecho le agradezco que me diera este trabajo. La paga es por demás buena en comparación de todo lo que estoy haciendo y no tengo que estar de pie mucho tiempo, pero también eso me afecta.

Necesito caminar un poco de vez en cuando, no sé si tenga que ver con mi embarazo o solo porque soy la chica nueva de aquí. Me sobresaltó cuando el teléfono suena, me ha pasado las últimas dos veces, creo que estoy pensando demasiado.

-Constructora Fabray, sucursal sur, buenas tardes –Intento hablar sin que mi voz suene nerviosa.

-Vaya, ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a la Rachel que conozco? –su voz provoca que me sonroje.

-Estoy trabajando, debo comportarme–me defiendo mientras muerdo mi labio.

¿Qué me está pasando con Quinn?

-Lo sé, lo sé Rach–Ok, creo que ya me derretí.

-¿Quieres hablar con tu mamá?–pregunto después de un silencio para nada incómodo.

-Cierto… estamos en horas de trabajo –susurra lo último, dejándome sin entender –No, hablaba para decirte que no podre pasar por ti para ir a comer –su voz suena triste y yo siento desilusión.

-Está bien Lucy, no te preocupes–realmente espero que mi voz no se escuchara triste –Lo entiendo.

-No es que no quiera comer contigo, realmente me muero de ganas pero un cliente no está satisfecho con la propuesta que mi papá le hizo y quiere que yo la cambie. Para no hacerlo más largo tendremos una junta a las dos y realmente no sé a qué hora salgamos –se apresura a explicarme, sonrió tontamente.

-Tranquila, lo entiendo de verdad –Ella es adorable.

-Intentare pasar por ti, cualquier cosa te aviso y así cenamos en casa ¿Te parece? –suspiro, en definitiva, necesito saber que me está pasando con Quinn

-Perfecto, nos vemos en la noche Lucy!–me despido.

-Hasta al rato Rach!–cuelga, vuelvo a suspirar. Mierda.

Cuelgo el teléfono y siento como mis mejillas duelen por sonreír tontamente. Esto es demasiado extraño, no puede gustarme Quinn y no tiene nada que ver por el hecho de que sea una chica. Tal vez solo tengo demasiado agradecimiento con ella por todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros.

Sí, eso debe ser. No debo arruinar las cosas con algo que ni siquiera es verdad. Ella es alguien sumamente dulce, amable, tierna, encantadora, y ni que decir de lo hermosa que es, parece una diosa griega.

Su blanca piel, sus ojos, ese verde tan penetrante e intimidante, sus labios firmes y rojos, tan apetecibles, su cabello rubio y la forma en que cae por su espalda. Su figura, toda y cada una de sus curvas que… Ok, mejor dejo de pensar, comienzo a tener calor.

-Entonces, lo único que cambiaremos será el jardín y la cochera, todo lo demás queda exactamente igual a como lo habíamos planeado, ¿Ok?–Judy hablaba mientras venia hasta junto con una chica.

-Perfecto jefa, como usted diga –se rio la joven.

-Santana, ¿Qué te he dicho? Eres de la familia, no empieces con esas cosas–Judy sonreía mientras la veía.

-Es divertido cada que me retas por hacerlo –se encogió de hombro.

-Bueno, basta… Mira, ella es Rachel, mi nueva asistente y alguien muy especial para la familia –me sonroje mientras me ponía de pie detrás del escritorio al que me había asignado Judy.

-Mucho gusto Rachel–dijo mientras me tendía su mano para que la tomara –Soy Santana Lopez, la diseñadora de exteriores.

-El gusto es mío señorita Lopez–tome su mano con nerviosismo, ella era sumamente hermosa.

-Es una lindura –se dirigió a Judy pero sin dejar de mirarme –Dime Santana, no hace falta tanta formalidad, solo soy unos años mayor que tú–me sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Esta… bien…-fantástico, tartamudeé.

-¿Ya sabes a qué hora vendrá Quinn por ti para que se vayan a comer? –Me mordí el labio, un ligero toque de desilusión volvía albergarse dentro de mí.

-No vendrá, surgió un problema con la última propuesta que hizo Russel y entraran a junta dentro de poco –evite suspirar.

-Lastima, me apetecía saludar a Lucy –Santana sonreí mientras veía a la mayor de los Fabray

-Santana casi todos los días la ves –se burló, ok me estaba perdiendo de algo.

-Sí, sí, si… como sea, mejor vamos a comer las tres, ¿Te nos unes Rach? No te molesta que te diga así, ¿Cierto?–sí,Santana me agradaba, pero seguía poniéndome nerviosa su hermosura. ¿Qué todas las chicas de este lado de la ciudad eran así de hermosas?

-Claro, por mí no hay problema –sonreí tímidamente.

-¡No se diga más!–Choco sus manos –Vamos a comer que muero de hambre –Santana comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor –Las veo en el estacionamiento –grito antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

-¿Siempre es así de sonriente?–pregunte tímidamente mientras esperaba a que Judy dejara los papeles que llevaba en las manos sobre su escritorio y tomara su bolso.

-Sí, siempre intenta buscarle el lado positivo a las cosas -fue nuestro turno de caminar hacia el ascensor.

Volví a sentir el mismo vértigo que cuando Quinn y yo fuimos a nuestra cita con el médico, el mismo que también sentí en la mañana al llegar a las oficinas, pero esta vez fue un poco más fuerte. Me recargue sobre una de las paredes y cerré los ojos.

-¿Estas bien. Rachel? –sentí la mano de Judy sobre mi hombro.

-Sí, solo me dio un mareo–sonreí sin abrir los ojos aun.

-¿Segura? Estas muy pálida –su voz sonaba preocupada. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme directamente con su mirada. ¿Por qué mi madre no pudo ser así?

-Segura, es solo que tenemos hambre–abrace mi abdomen con una mano.

-Ok, ya casi comemos, aguanten solo un poco–coloco su mano sobre la mía provocando un nudo en mi garganta.

-Gracias–susurre tragando el nudo.

Simplemente sonrió.

Hola chicas aclaro alguien hizo el comentario sobre las faltas de ortográficas y esas cosas, gracias por el RW ;) pero si le molesta leer algo asi,porque lo hacen! no lo hagan están en todo tu derecho no pierdan su tiempo :)

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Segura que no quieres comer algo más? –volvió a insistirme Judy

-Ya no puedo comer nada más –mis mejillas ardían al ver los platos vacíos frente a mí.

El recorrido hasta el restaurante había sido en silencio, tenía ganas de preguntarle si Santana era algo más que una simple amiga de Quinn, pero no me atreví. Eso sería meterme aún más en la vida de su hija y de cierta forma yo tenía que mantenerme al margen. Involucrarme más de la cuenta podría provocar mucho dolor tanto para mí, como para mi bebé y Quinn.

-No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza Rach, es normal que comas tanto mientras estas embarazada! –Santana me sonrió, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Co-como sabes? –tartamudeé.

-Bueno, digamos que Russel no es nada discreto y a todo el mundo le está diciendo que será abuelo –sonrió tiernamente –Le pregunte si Sam había embarazado a alguna chica y me hablo de ti.

Era oficial, mis mejillas ardían como nunca antes. ¿Russel Fabray andaba divulgando que sería el abuelo de mi bebé? Nuestro bebé El eco de la voz de Quinn se escuchó en mi mente, una lágrima cayo por mi mejilla.

-Cariño, no llores –Judy tomo mi mano sobre la mesa –Sabes que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, no tienes llorar.

-Inclusive puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites –Santana me sonrió sincera.

-Es solo que… sigo sin comprender como ustedes sin conocerme pueden darme tanto apoyo y mi familia no pudo hacerlo –sollocé.  
A veces los extrañaba tanto.

-A veces los padres no sabemos cómo actuar con algunas cosas, y reaccionamos de la peor manera, pero tengo el presentimiento que llegara el momento en que ellos se darán cuenta de que los necesitas y estarán para ti –me miro dulcemente mientras las lágrimas caían sin control por mis mejillas.

-Lo siento, lloro mucho –me disculpe sin dejar de llorar.

-No te preocupes es parte del embarazo, te sensibiliza de más! –me guiño un ojo –A menos que seas como mi Britt, que llora por todo  
-Oh calla, ella no tiene la culpa de ser demasiado sensible –agrego Santana

Todas reímos y yo volvía a agradecer por haber puesto a los Fabray en mi camino, y ahora a Santana

Después de haber comido regresamos a la oficina. Judy insistió en que al menos pidiera un postre para llevar, diciendo que más tarde me daría hambre de nuevo y no debía estar sin comer tanto tiempo.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? –salió de mi garganta sin mi permiso mientras Judy ordenaba unos papeles sobre su escritorio dándome indicaciones para el día siguiente.

-Claro cariño, ¿qué ocurre? –No levanto la vista y en secreto lo agradecí.

-¿Qué es Santana de Quinn? –otra vez, no tuve control alguno de mi lengua –Es decir… ¿Por qué ese comentario de que quería saludarla y tú le dijiste que todos los días la ve y ella esquivando el tema? Y bueno... creo que no debí preguntar –guarde silencio al notar su mirada sobre mí.

-Santana Lopez es una chica encantadora, y hubiera dado lo que fuera porque Quinn hubiera tenido algo con ella –me sonrió provocando que me sonrojara –Pero ella es de la familia, quiero decir, no directamente de sangre. Llego a esta empresa haciendo sus prácticas de estudiante. Poco a poco fue subiendo y bueno, ahora está donde está por su esfuerzo. Russel y yo la queremos como a una hija más!–sonreí también. Ellos son muy buenos.

-Y Santana evito el tema porque prefiere recordar la vez que me rechazo solamente cuando estoy yo, para burlarse de mi! –la voz de Quinn llego a mis espaldas.

Instintivamente voltee para verla. Se veía aún más hermosa de cuando la vi en la mañana, me perdí en ella.

-Es más divertido hablar de eso si estas presente! –Santana apareció junto a Quinn un segundo después.

-No, realmente no es divertido...–el ceño de Quinn se frunció mientras observaba a la más pequeña –Pero creo que fue lo mejor –sonrió regresando su vista hacia mí.  
¿Cómo era que se respiraba?

-Sí, fue lo mejor! –La voz de Judy me regreso a la realidad –Ahora eso se vería como incesto –todas rieron, creo que aún estaba en shock por ver a Quinn -¿Cómo les fue en la junta?

-Bastante bien, ya sabes cómo es papá, logro llegar a un acuerdo con el señor Fitzer –se encogió de hombros mientras llegaba hasta su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo sé, es el mejor –levanto una ceja.

-¡Ew madre! ¡No quiero saber esas cosas! –Santana rio, por mi parte creo que esta vez estaba de acuerdo con Quinn.

-Tu solita pensaste, yo no dije nada –se burló su madre.

-Ok, nos vamos –tomo mi mano y me puso de pie.

-¿Se van? ¿A dónde? –su mirada viajaba de su hija a nuestras manos aun unidas a mi rostro provocando que me sonrojara.

-En la mañana le prometí que iríamos a comer pero por culpa de esa junta no pudimos, así que ahora pienso llevarla a cenar –le sonrió mientras sentía como su pulgar acariciaba mi mano.

-Está bien, está bien… solo no lleguen tarde y vayan con cuidado –regreso su atención a los papeles sobre su escritorio.

-¿Te parece bien que vaya? Aún no es mi hora de salida, puedo esperarte si quieres –comencé a hablar rápido.

-Ve con Lucy tranquila –Santana coloco su mano sobre mi hombro –Yo me quedo con Judy para revisar unas cosas –me guiño un ojo.

-Está bien –mordí mi labio.

-Solamente no lleguen tarde, ¿Ok? –Judy nos vio.

-Entendido mamá! –soltó mi mano para correr hasta donde estaba ella y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar? –Quinn me pregunto mientras manejaba sin rumbo fijo.

-Sinceramente no sé –me encogí de hombros un tanto sonrojada.

-¿Comiste bien en la tarde? –Me sonroje aún más, no hable –Ok, tomare tu silencio como un sí. ¿Te parece si comemos pizza? ¡Conozco las mejores de la ciudad! –mi estómago respondió por mí.

-¡Oh dios! –cubrí mi rostro con mis manos apenada.

-No Rach! –sentí como el auto se detenía –No tienes por qué avergonzarte! –Esa frase la escuche mucho hoy, ¿No? –Estas embarazada y tanto tu como él bebe deben comer muy bien –sentí sus manos sobre las mías mientras las quitaba de mi rostro.

Me encontré de lleno con su mirada penetrante, mi respiración se volvió irregular y juro que podía sentir mi corazón en la garganta. Ella era tan hermosa, tanto que me impactaba de una manera en que no quería caer. Trague seco, mordí mi labio.

Note como su mirada viajo de mis ojos a mis labios, ¡Dios! La anticipación me estaba matando, ya sabía que iba a ocurrir y realmente quería que ocurriera.

¡DESEABA QUE OCURRIERA!

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	12. Chapter 12

Puedo sentir la mirada penetrante de Quinn sobre mí mientras como una rebanada de pizza sin levantar la vista. Pero no puedo observarla, siento demasiada vergüenza no puedo evitar sentirme así.

*Flashback*

Paso mi lengua por mis labios sabiendo y deseando ansiosamente que pase lo que tiene que pasar. Al diablo el tener que controlarme para no arruinar las cosas con Quinn, en este preciso momento solo quiero sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Siento como acaricia mi mejilla para luego acomodar un mechón de mi cabello llevándolo hacia atrás de mi oreja. Noto como traga saliva

¿También estará nerviosa?

¿También deseara tanto este beso como yo? ¿O solo estoy alucinando las cosas?

¿Es ese su aliento cerca de mí?

¿O solo es mi sentido del olfato súper desarrollado a causa del embarazo?

¿Ese fue mi estómago o realmente estoy comenzando a divagar?

¡Por dios! ¡Si fue mi estómago! ¡Está sonriendo y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento! ¡Maldición!

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos por esa pizza que te mencione antes de que alguien vuelva a reclamar –me guiño un ojo juguetonamente.

¿Por qué no podía tragarme la tierra?

Claro, porque vamos en su auto.

¿Y saliendo podría pasar?

Si, en definitiva, estoy divagando más de lo normal.

*Fin del Flashback*

El resto del camino había sido silencioso, casi me quedo dormida pero para mi suerte mi estómago rugió un par de veces más manteniéndome despierta hasta la pizzería.

-Rach, no tienes por qué estar así –su voz sonaba dulce –Es normal que tengas hambre –seguía sin levantar el rostro –Por favor, mírame –no iba a hacerlo –Rach… -susurro, no tengo fuerza de voluntad –No me quites el privilegio de poder ver tu hermosos ojos, por favor –Ok, estoy muerta.

-No quiero que pienses que… solo quiero comer –ni siquiera supe como logre que esas palabras salieran de mi boca.

-No creo eso, está embarazada, es normal que quieras comer y necesitas hacerlo pues ahora no solo tu cuerpo depende de esa comida. Él también depende de que comas lo suficiente –me sonrió dulcemente.

Quinn Fabray estaba haciéndome caer por un abismo y no estaba ni lista ni preparada para hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía cómo luchar contra corriente, simplemente me dejaba llevar y no podía hacer eso, no debía.

Suspiré al sentir su suave aliento en la piel de mi cuello, mientas su mano viajaba de arriba-abajo por todo mi costado explorando cada centímetro de mi piel.

-Rachel… -su voz erizaba mi piel –Rach… -otra vez –Rach… -ahogue un gemido –Hey Rach… -Mierda.

Abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme directamente con Quinn fuera del auto. No recuerdo el regreso a casa, creo que en cuanto me subí caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Bueno, no me culpen. Fue mi primer día de trabajo y fue muy pesado.

Mis mejillas inmediatamente se llenaron de un color carmesí, verla de pie frente a mí y con esa sonrisa traviesa me dio a entender que se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba soñando. ¡Dios! En serio, ahora si quería que la tierra me tragara o al menos quería correr hasta mi habitación para meterme debajo de la cobija y no salir nunca más.

-Hemos llegado dormilona, te hubiera cargado y llevado hasta tu cama, pero prefiero preguntarte antes si eso no te molestaría para futuras ocasiones –sonrió de lado.

¡Oh-Dios!

-Yo… yo… -perfecto, no podía hablar.

-Perfecto, tomo eso como un sí –me guiño un ojo mientras extendía una mano hacia mí para ayudarme a salir del auto.

-No tendrías que hacerlo Lucy, seguro ya peso demasiado y no lograras aguantarme –agache la mirada.

Eso era cierto, mi ropa comenzaba a ponerse más ajustada de lo que normalmente eran. Mis pantalones casi no me cerraban y mis blusas se ceñían a mi cuerpo sin siquiera ser ajustadas. Lo sé, es normal por el embarazo, pero no evita afectarme un poco. Nunca tuve muy buena autoestima que digamos.

Tan pérdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Quinn se puso junto a mi colocando un brazo sobre mi espalda y el otro detrás de mis rodillas, de un segundo a otro solo sentí como mis pies dejaban de tocar el suelo.

Grite.

-Eres más liviana de lo que pensaba –me sonrió mientas comenzaba a caminar sin esfuerzo alguno.

-No, Quinn, te harás daño, bájame –intente luchar.

-Berry, contrólate, ya casi llegamos –se estaba divirtiendo.

-Quinn, estás loca! –ambas reímos.

-Bueno, me estabas subestimando, te recuerdo que hago ejercicio todos los días, quería ver si en verdad estaba dando resultados –me guiño un ojo otra vez, ¿Se puede estar muerta en vida, de manera buena?

-Lo siento –volví a sonrojarme.

Dejo de caminar, ninguna de las dos podía apartar la vista la una de la otra. Era algo hipnotizante. Realmente no quería arruinar todo dejándome llevar por algo que sinceramente no estaba segura, solo la conocía de hace una semana y no sabía si esto que comenzaba a sentir era solo por agradecimiento a todo lo que ella y su familia estaban haciendo por mi o si de verdad algo crecía dentro de mí y no hablaba de mi bebé.

Nuestro bebé

Temblé ante el eco de su voz dentro de mi cabeza, creo que aún no me acostumbraba o no me quería hacer a la idea de que era nuestro. No quería hacerme ilusiones de que tal vez todo esto tendría un futuro o si solo era ayuda y consideración por mi edad y la situación en la que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué ocurre Rach? ¿En qué piensas? –su voz aterciopelada me saco de mis pensamientos.

Parpadee un par de veces de manera rápida para luego darme cuenta que ya estábamos dentro de la casa, justamente en la sala. La observe y su ceño estaba fruncido ligeramente, sin ser realmente consiente pase uno de mis dedos por su frente, intentando alisar esa arruga que se formaba en ella.

Me sonrió.

-Yo… ¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando en algo? –fue mi turno de observarla.

Sonrió mientras agachaba la mirada y caminaba hasta el sillón más cercano para sentarse en él conmigo sobre su regazo. Me costó tragar, esto era algo tan íntimo o bueno, al menos así lo sentía yo.

-Realmente no sé lo que pasa… -levanto su rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

Creo que era el momento para un poco de sinceridad por parte de ambas.

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	13. Chapter 13

No soy consciente del tiempo que ha pasado desde que llegamos, no sé si fueron horas o minutos o solo unos cuantos segundos. Simplemente estamos sentadas, observándonos la una a la otra. Su mano acaricia mi brazo mientras que en ningún momento me he bajado de su regazo.

Esto se siente tan natural, tan normal. Como si lo lleváramos haciendo toda la vida, me siento tranquila y en paz. Me siento como si pudiera hacer todo. Me siento feliz, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento completa.

-Me gusta el brillo que tienen tus ojos –susurra sin dejar de verme y yo agacho la mirada. No logro evitar sonrojarme –Por favor, déjame verlos –levanta mi rostro con su mano de manera delicada.

-Yo… no sé qué pasa –al fin logro decir.

-Creo que te entiendo –no me deja continuar –Quiero hablar primero, si no te molesta –vuelvo a notar como traga seco, está nerviosa, algo me lo dice.

Solo asentí, había perdido mi voz.

-No sé cómo decir esto sin espantarte –pasa una de sus manos por su despeinado cabello –Pero quiero ser sincera desde ahora –aparto la mirada hacia algún lugar de la habitación mientras que la mía no se despegaba de su hermoso rostro –Aquella noche que te encontré en la parada de autobús fue cosa del destino o algo así –sonrió de lado –Ni siquiera es mi ruta diaria, ese día yo simplemente quería despejar mi mente, el trabajo me había sofocado ese día más otros problemas que surgieron y yo… simplemente quería no pensar, maneje durante horas y llegue hasta ese lugar –por fin me miro –En cualquier otro caso, te juro que ni siquiera me hubiera bajado del auto, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que tenía que ir por ti hasta donde estabas –comenzó a jugar con un mechón suelto de mi cabello –Verte sola y toda mojada por la lluvia me rompió el corazón. La noche que te observe comer ese sándwich quise protegerte, pero cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada ya no quise hacerlo –algo dentro de mí se rompió al escuchar eso –No quise, porque simplemente tuve la necesidad de protegerte por sobre todas las cosas, fue y es más fuerte de lo que puedo controlar esta necesidad de que nada te pase, de querer que no hagas nada por miedo. Yo… simplemente… no sé qué está pasándome contigo –si había sentido mi corazón romperse, ahora lo sentía en la garganta latiendo de manera desbocada.

-Quiero estar contigo en todo momento, quiero protegerte y sobre todo quiero apoyarte con él –coloco su mano en mi abdomen, justo sobre el pequeño bulto que comenzaba a ser notorio –Que sientas que no estás sola en todo esto, porque yo aquí estoy para ti y… -guardo silencio un momento –Yo seré para ti lo que tú quieras que yo sea… -trague seco.

¿Quinn estaba enamorada de mí? ¿O solo lo estaba alucinando? Tal vez me quede dormida otra vez en sus brazos antes de que comenzara a hablar y esto solo es un sueño. Sí, eso debe ser, alguien tan perfecta como ella no puede decirme todo esto.

-No voy a forzarte a nada, yo solo… quiero estar cerca de ti, protegerte y estar a tu lado. Admirar tu belleza día a día y ser parte de la vida de tu bebé –note el cambio en su voz, había dicho "tu bebé" –Sé que tal vez solo…

No la deje continuar e hice lo que desde hace mucho tiempo he querido hacer, bese sus labios. Tal vez no fue un beso en toda la extensión de la palabra, solo coloque mis labios sobre los de ella para callar su divagación, ya que eso era cosa mía. Si era un sueño, al menos seria uno muy bueno y si no, bueno ya descubriría que es lo que va a pasar.

Me separe con temor, pues no sabía cuál sería su reacción. Ni siquiera sentí que correspondiera el intento de beso, aunque más bien solo fue una manera de callarla. Observe su rostro y en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera soltado una carcajada al notarla de esta manera, con una sonrisa boba y los ojos bien abiertos, pero ahora solo quería que me dijera algo.

En lugar de hablar, actuó.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, de aquella manera en como había querido que me besara desde que salí de esta casa por la mañana cuando se me acerco y antes de que su madre nos interrumpiera.

Sus labios eran suaves y yo sentía que estaba en el paraíso. Nunca antes había besado a alguna chica, pero dudo que alguien más pudiera besar tan bien como ella. Volvía a sentirme completa, llena de vida. Como si esto era lo que deberíamos de estar haciendo en este preciso momento. Como si lleváramos toda la vida besándonos, nos acoplábamos perfectamente, ella marcaba el ritmo y yo la seguía.

Termino más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, apoyo su frente en la mía y pude sentir su sonrisa sin siquiera verla, porque yo sonreía de igual manera.

-¿Qué me has hecho Berry? ¿Qué me han hecho ustedes dos? –susurro dejándome saborear su aliento.

Me separe de ella y observe su rostro, yo también quería ser sincera con ella.

-Necesito… necesito ser sincera también –apenas logre decir, ella me quitaba el aliento –Nunca antes he estado con una chica y no me opongo, simplemente nunca me sentí atraída de esta manera tan intensa como me siento contigo –mordí mi labio antes de continuar –Contigo me siento en paz, me siento segura, me siento completa pero… -agache la mirada mientras abrazaba mi abdomen –Pero tengo miedo de que solo sea algún tipo de agradecimiento por cómo te has comportado conmigo, por cómo me diste un techo y me estas apoyando en todo esto –una lágrima cayo por mi mejilla –No quiero ilusionarte en falso… yo, no sé qué hacer –solloce.

Sentía su mirada penetrar mi ser, como si estuviera viendo mi alma logrando que mi cuerpo se erizara.

-No tienes que hacer nada –su voz sonó suave –Simplemente… dejemos que las cosas se den por si solas ¿Te parece? –levanto mi rostro –Vuelvo a decírtelo Rach, yo seré para ti, lo que tú quieras que yo sea. No voy a obligarte a nada, solo… déjame estar contigo y con él, por favor –prácticamente suplico rompiendo mi corazón.

-No soy nadie para negarte eso –susurre –Ni siquiera lo hare por ti, lo hare por mí –vi duda en su rostro –No puedo negarme el privilegio de tenerte en mi vida,Fabray.

Sonreí y ella me sonrió.

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	14. Chapter 14

Tres semanas han pasado desde aquella noche en la que ambas fuimos sinceras con nuestros sentimientos. Después de haber sido sinceras dormimos juntas, en toda la extensión de la palabra, solo dormir. Ella abrazándome dejando descansar su mano sobre mi abdomen demostrándome que no estoy sola.

A la mañana siguiente de aquella noche, cuando desperté Quinn no estaba conmigo en la cama. Admito que me desilusione un poco, pero luego termine corriendo hasta el baño para sacar de mi organismo todo lo que había comido la noche anterior.

Si, tenía nauseas matutinas y la mayoría terminaban haciéndome vomitar. En cuanto termine de limpiarme la boca sentí su presencia en el umbral de la puerta del baño, voltee a verla y note su ceño fruncido y su mirada clavada en mí.

Cada mañana era lo mismo, no siempre dormíamos juntas pero cada que ella se quedaba a dormir conmigo o yo con ella, siempre despertaba sola. Comenzaba a creer que se iba a mitad de la noche y eso me dolía, hasta que no logre guardarlo más.

*Flashback*

-¿Te encuentras bien? –dos semanas han pasado y siempre pregunta lo mismo.

-Lo estoy, náuseas matutinas, ya sabes! –intente quitarle importancia.

-¿Segura? Te noto más pálida de lo normal –comenzó a acercarse.

-Solo estoy cansada –bostece tapándome la boca.

-¿Segura que solo es eso? –sentía su mirada leer mi alma.

-¿por qué cada que me despierto no estas a mi lado? –susurre agachando la mirada.

Me detuve justo frente a ella esperando una respuesta sin mirarla, me sentía avergonzada y un tanto lastimada por despertar a solas. Levanto mi rostro y ella sonreía. Quería enojarme, ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mí? Quería darle una paliza por tener esa sonrisa tan perfecta que no me dejaba enojarme por más que se estuviera burlando de mí.

Pero… ¿En realidad se burlaba de mi o yo simplemente divagaba como siempre?

-Cada mañana antes de que salga el sol, salgo a correr, regreso y entreno un poco en el gimnasio que adapto mi papá en una de las habitaciones de invitados y cada que termino me baño para que no me encuentres toda sudada –me sonroje.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecta?

-¿Y es necesario que hagas todo ese ejercicio? –ni siquiera tengo el control de mi propia boca cuando ella está frente a mí. Ok, eso no sonó tan bien.

-Tengo que hacerlo… -se sonrojo de manera suave –Estar cerca de ti, no es nada fácil para mí –susurro.

No entendía nada.

¿Era tan difícil convivir conmigo que ella necesitaba desquitar todo el estrés que le daba entrenando?

¿Tan malo era dormir a mi lado o vivir conmigo?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Bueno, estoy más sensible cada día.

-Lamento estresarte tanto –susurre bajando la mirada de nuevo pasando a su lado.

Lo único que quería era meterme en la habitación, tirarme a la cama, cubrirme con la cobija y llorar hasta secarme. Y eso hice, no hice caso cuando ella me llamo desde el baño, ni cuando me pidió que no entrara a mi habitación. Menos ahora que estaba tocando a mi puerta.

-Rach...–sentí como se sentó a mi lado en la cama –Por favor Rach, déjame explicarme.

-No… no tienes… por qué explicarte –solloce.

-Quiero hacerlo! –se metió conmigo debajo del cobertor -¿Puedo? –me observo fijamente.

No hice más que asentir sin poder detener las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

-Rach, eres una chica hermosa, y tienes un cuerpo que… bueno, es… wow y yo… bueno –se sonrojo –Yo tengo que sacar esta tensión... que… bueno… ¿Recuerdas el por qué vivo aquí? –pregunto haciendo que me perdiera un momento.

Pero luego la realidad me cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¿Acaso Quinn tenía que hacer ejercicio para no pensar en mí de manera… sexual? Oh dios, creo que me dio calor. Hace calor, ¿no?

-Yo… ¿Te provoco de esa manera? –gracias, sigo sin control de mi boca.

-Demasiado –ambas nos sonrojamos.

*Fin del Flashback*

No sé cómo describir lo que sentí cuando me confeso eso aquella mañana, una parte de mi quería tirármele encima y dejar que sacara su estrés en mí. Pero la parte cuerda sabía que no estaba bien pensar esas cosas. Apenas estamos dejando que las cosas fluyan, que sea lo que el destino, el tiempo o la vida quiera.

Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que somos pareja. Vamos a todos lados juntas, salimos al cine, a pasear. Inclusive hemos salido con Jake a dar algunas vueltas, a comprar cosas para nuestro bebé.

Vivimos juntas, y de vez en cuando nos besamos. Aunque siempre es ella quien detiene nuestros besos.

Supongo que es porque no quiere propasarse, pero ¡santa mierda bendita, yo quiero que se propase! Esperen… ¡Rachel Barra Berry deja de pensar de esa manera, estas en el trabajo! Pero es la verdad, me gustaría que lo hiciera.

-Rach, ¿Tienes los informes que Judy firmo a la mano? –Santana me saco de discusión interna-¿Estas bien? Estas muy roja –coloco una mano sobre mi frente.

-Si, si… estoy bien… yo… solo un bochorno, ya sabes –intente quitarle importancia mientras buscaba la carpeta con los papeles que me había pedido.

-¿Segura? –estaba preocupada y yo me sentía culpable.

-Segura –sonreí apenada mientras le tendía la carpeta.

-¡Santana! ¡Querida! –escuchamos una voz chillona desde las puestas del elevador.

-Mierda –susurro mientras se deba vuelta –Hola Kitty –saludo amablemente mientras que la otra chica la tomaba en sus brazos de manera un tanto... hostigante.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me digas Kit? –su sonrisa me dio miedo.

-Prefiero las formalidades, ¿Verdad señorita Berry? –se volteo en mi dirección para guiñarme un ojo.

-Si –simplemente dije mientras me ponía de pie. Estaba un tanto confundida.

-Bueno, como sea… solo vine a saludar a Judy y luego iré a donde Quinn –levanto una ceja, eso no me gusto.

-Kitty, por favor –la voz de Santana se volvió más seria.

-Iré en son de paz –levanto sus manos como defendiéndose –Nos vemos –camino hasta la puerta del despacho de Judy

-¿Quién es ella? –Bueno, tal parece que en definitiva ya no tengo el suficiente control en mi habla.

-Ella es Kitty Wilde...la ex novia oficial de Quinn

-¿¡QUÉ!? Todo comenzó a darme vueltas, tanto que tuve que volverme a sentar en mi silla

-¿Estas bien Rach?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, ya sabía quién era. Desde hace tres semanas Quinn siempre venia por mí para que nos fuéramos a comer. Las puertas del despacho de Judy también se abrieron y yo sentí que el aire me faltaba.

Todo pasó como en cámara lenta frente a mí.

Kitty observo a Quinn salir del ascensor, haciendo que ella se detuviera con una expresión perpleja reflejada en el rostro. La chica esbelta camino haciendo resonar el tacón hasta donde Quinn se encontraba, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso.

Un beso, totalmente desagradable de ver.

No sé qué paso después, todo en mí se puso negro.

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	15. Chapter 15

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué me había pasado?

¿Qué era ese fuerte olor que me llegaba?

Ugh, lastimaba mi garganta… oh, es alcohol.

En serio, comienzo a asustarme, ¿Qué paso? Poco a poco comienzo a escuchar a lo lejos muchas voces hablando, pero no logro abrir mis ojos, aun me siento mareada, y sinceramente no tengo ningún sentido de la orientación.

-Quinn, deja que tenga aire… tu harás que se asfixie -¿Esa es Judy?

-El alcohol debió de haberla despertado… ¿No será algo más? –Aww, Santana estaba preocupada.

-Lo siento mamá, la llevare al doctor, no puedo esperar más –Quinn prácticamente suena desesperada, es un amor.

Quinn… Quinn… Quinn… esperen.

¿Quinn?

¿Kitty?

¡Un beso!

Comienzo a luchar porque mis ojos se abran, no quiero que Quinn este cerca de mí, al menos no por ahora. Ugh Kitty, está en mi lista negra, aunque nunca tuve una pero por ella la estoy fundando.

Mis ojos se abren, pero me cuesta enfocarles. Logro distinguir ¿El despacho de Judy? Sí, estoy en su sillón. Santana está frente a mis pies, a un lateral del sillón. Volteo el rostro y noto a Judy con un algodón en la mano, creo que ella me estaba ¿reanimando? Mi mente me traiciona ¿O será mi corazón? Alguno de los dos, pues mis ojos no pueden evitar buscar a Quinn, y la veo junto a su madre con una expresión de pánico aun dibujada en su rostro. ¿Esta pálida? Vaya.

-¿Qué… qué paso? –susurro. Perfecto, no puedo hablar bien.

-Te desmayaste después de ver como Quinn me recibió con un beso –esa voz chillona de Kitty

-¿Podrías callarte? Es más, ¿qué mierda haces aquí? Ya hiciste suficiente, lar…

-¡Quinn! ¡Contrólate! –Su madre la interrumpe, provocando que todas nos sobresaltemos.

-Gracias Judy, tu hija estaba siendo… bastante descortés –se quejó la chica delgada.

No lograba verla y sinceramente no quería hacerlo, pero por su voz suponía que estaba a la altura de la puerta, tal vez un poco más adentro del despacho. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Más bien… ¿Por qué estaba esperando a que me despertara?

-Kitty por favor… te voy a pedir que te retires, ya has hecho mucho ¿No crees? –sutil manera de correr. Bravo Judy, bravo.

-¿Qué? Es una broma, ¿Cierto? –hablo indignada.

-Con tu beso asombroso hiciste que Rachel se desmayara… inclusive yo estaba a punto de desmayarme –se burló Santana.

-¡No las soporto! –chillo para luego hacer sonar su tacón contra el piso con rumbo hacia el elevador.

-No entiendo que le viste –Judy le recrimino a su hija, sin dejar de mirarme -¿Estas bien? –pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, solo… estoy un poco mareada y… -mi estómago se adelantó rugiendo, haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Quinn, llévala a casa, tomen lo que resta del día libre y cualquier cosa me informas –la mujer mayor se puso de pie frente a mí mientras le daba indicaciones.

-Primero voy a llevarla con un doctor y luego a casa –mire el rostro de Quinn, estaba pálido, más de lo normal.

-Llévala solo a casa, que coma bien y que repose viendo alguna película o serie de televisión o reality show –camino hasta su escritorio.

-¡Se desmayó! ¡Voy a llevarla al doctor! –grito desesperada la chica de ojos verdes, provocando que Santana y yo diéramos un brinco por el susto.

-¡CONTROLATE LUCY! –Judy golpeo el escritorio con una mano,Santana se sentó junto a mí para abrazarme mientras observábamos la interacción de ambas mujeres -¡También aprecio a Rachel y mucho… pero ella está bien! –Quinn bufo mientras se cruzaba de brazos -¿O tú crees que fue poca cosa ver como Kitty Wilde te metía la lengua hasta la garganta?

¡HASTA YO ME HUBIERA DESMAYADO SI NO TE HUBIERA VISTO EN PEORES SITUACIONES! –la miro furiosa. Judy tenía su carácter y yo esperaba realmente nunca cruzarme con él.

-Eso fue sumamente innecesario madre!–Quinn hablo con la quijada apretada –Lo sabes.

-Simplemente hable con la verdad y no puedes ni debes culparme por eso –se sentó su sillón detrás del escritorio.

-Lo siento –logre decir, las mujeres Fabray voltearon a verme.

-¿Por qué te estas disculpando querida? –Qué cambio tan drástico y rápido de Judy.

-Por provocar todo esto, no quiero que discutan por mi culpa –agache la mirada realmente apenada.

-No estamos discutiendo por tu culpa Rachel –sentí como Quinn se sentaba a mi lado –Bien dicen que la verdad no peca, pero incomoda –se encogió de hombros o al menos eso pude ver por el rabillo del ojo.

-Además, tengo que estar del lado de mi nuera!–levante el rostro rápidamente al escuchar lo que Judy había dicho para encontrarla con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Nuera?

¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera de lo que Quinn y yo intentábamos tener?

Es decir, no éramos nada y menos después de ver como Kitty le había aspirado la lengua mientras le hacía un examen de amígdalas con su propia lengua. Pero solo habíamos salido un par de veces y de modo discreto y los besos, bueno… esos eran en privado, sin nadie viéndonos.

-No me miren así –regreso su atención a los papeles que tenía frente a ella -¡Largo! –soltó una pequeña risita, sorprendiéndome más si era posible.

Quinn me ayudo a levantarme, me acompaño hasta mi escritorio donde tome mi bolso y mi celular para luego caminar juntas y en silencio hasta su auto. Ambas seguíamos en una especie de shock por lo que su madre había dicho. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Digo, no toda madre acepta que su hija esté intentando algo con una chica que está embarazada de alguien más.

-Lo siento –Quinn rompió el silencio cuando llevábamos apenas cinco minutos de camino –Lamento lo que le escuchaste decir a mi mamá, de verdad –no me miraba, pero sabía que de verdad le dolía.

-¿Te estas disculpando por lo que dijo tu mamá y no por el beso de Kitty? Vaya -¡MALDITA FALTA DE CONTROL!

-Si –ahora ella estaba confundida -¿Por qué debería disculparme por ese beso? –me miro rápidamente mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo.

-Por nada, olvídalo –me cruce de brazos y mire hacia afuera.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, y para mí un tanto incómodo. Quinn no volvió a decir nada sobre esa exploración estilo garganta profunda y… ew, eso sonó demasiado porno. El punto es que no dijo absolutamente nada y yo simplemente quería llegar a comer y dormir.

-¿Qué quieres que te prepare de comer? –me pregunto una vez que entramos a la MM.

-No hace falta que te quedes, puedo prepararme algo yo sola y tu si quieres puedes regresar a tu trabajo –camine hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué te pasa? –escuche como me alcanzo.

-Nada, simplemente… creo que me apetece estar sola –me encogí de hombros.

-No pienso dejarte sola después de ese desmayo… ¿Qué si te vuelve a pasar mientras estás sola? ¡No! ¡Me quedo! –puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me encamino hasta uno de los bancos que estaban en el desayunador.

-Estoy bien, no volveré a desmayarme no tengo motivos para tener impresiones fuertes –me cruce de brazos, realmente estaba enojada con esta chica.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? –entrecerró los ojos mientras me observaba.

-Lo que escuchaste… así que si me disculpas, yo si tengo hambre –volví a ponerme de pie para caminar al refrigerador y buscar algo que pudiera preparar de comer.

-¿Todo esto es por ese estúpido beso? –pude notar como intentaba no gritar, al parecer no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos y yo tampoco.

-Sabes que… me voy, iré a dar un paseo –cerré la puerta del refrigerador y camine en busca de mi bolso.

-No, tú no te vas a ningún lado sola –volvió a seguirme.

-¡Quiero estar sola! –grite.

-¿¡Por qué mierda no puedes ver la preocupación que tengo!? –su grito estaba lleno de frustración provocando que algo dentro de mí se hiciera pequeño –Me preocupo tanto por ti, tengo demasiado miedo de que algo te pase… ¿Por qué no lo notas Rachel? –Sus ojos me miraban tristes mientras se acercaba hasta mí y cerraba la puerta que yo ya había abierto –En las noches me quedo la mayor parte del tiempo viéndote, observando si tu corazón aun late, si tu pecho sube y baja con tu respiración, sintiendo el calor de tu cuerpo como señal de que estas bien –susurro mientras se detenía frente a mí –Tengo tanto miedo –una lágrima cayo por su mejilla.

-Lucy… -no pueden culparme, soy débil ante ella –Estoy embarazada, no estoy enferma –susurre mientras acariciaba su mejilla para quitar aquella lágrima –Puedo hacer cualquier cosa –me miro con el ceño fruncido –Sabes a lo que me refiero –le sonreí.

-Yo… simplemente no sé por qué me siento así –cerro los ojos –Solo quiero que él se desarrolle bien –coloco su mano sobre mi abdomen acariciándolo.

-Está bien, cada día está mejor… todos le estamos cuidando –coloque mi mano sobre la suya.

-Es solo que… yo te… -coloque un dedo sobre sus labios, evitando que pudiera decir algo para lo que aún no estábamos listas.

-Aun no es tiempo Lucy… aun no –cerré los ojos también.

De un momento a otro ella me beso, sentir sus labios conectar con los míos era el paraíso. Esa perfecta sincronía que habíamos creado, mis labios se amoldaban a la perfección a los suyos. Dejando en claro que solo hacíamos lo correcto.

Mis manos subieron a su cabeza, una en su nuca para juntarla los más posible, mientras que la otra jugaba con su cabello, delicia divina. Sus manos rápidamente viajaron a mis caderas para apretarlas suavemente y juntarme a su cuerpo, pero de igual forma recargarme sobre la puerta. Estaba acorralada, no tenía salida y no quería estar libre, quería que ella se dejara llevar.

Necesitaba de ella…

Gracias por los RW :D y JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	16. Chapter 16

Sus manos seguían en mis caderas, acariciándolas lentamente mientras de una u otra forma buscábamos acercarnos más… tener su cuerpo junto al mío era una experiencia que jamás creí sentir. Su tacto se sentía caliente aun por sobre la ropa, maldita tela que en estos momentos simplemente estorbaba.

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo caminamos por el pasillo y logramos llegar hasta el sillón. Pero realmente estaba agradecida de poder tenerla sobre mí de aquella manera. Llámenme pervertida, no importa, pero hoy necesitaba de ella, quería sentirla en cuerpo y alma.

Sus manos acariciaban mis costados con mucho cuidado pero a la vez con necesidad mientras que dejaba besos húmedos por mi cuello haciendo que perdiera la cabeza mientras la hacía para atrás dejándole más espacio. Estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Desesperadamente quite su chaqueta dejándola caer a un lado del sillón, siguiendo con su camisa para dejarla solo en ropa interior superior con sus jeans ajustados. Trague saliva notoriamente mientras observaba su cuerpo.

Era… parecía tallado por dioses, el ejercicio sí que estaba dejando huella en ella. Pase lentamente mi mano por su abdomen marcado provocando que se tensara un poco al sentir mi mano tocarla sin pudor alguno. Escuche como intento ahogar un suspiro, levante mi rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos. Estaban llenos de hambre, de deseo, no vi ese verde esmeralda. Estaban oscuros, era un verde demasiado intenso que me hipnotizo más de lo que su cuerpo logro hacerlo.

Me acerque hasta su boca para seguir besándola, no había vuelta atrás. No quería que se detuviera, a estas alturas nada ni nadie podría detenernos. Regreso sus labios a mi cuello mientras sus manos abrían los botones de mi blusa, dejando mi torso expuesto ante ella.

Su mirada quemaba mi piel mientras me observaba, parecía como si ella fuera alguna clase de depredador y yo fuera su presa indefensa, una presa que no quería ser salvada. Regreso a mi cuello, pareciera que se había vuelto su lugar favorito. Mis manos jalaban su cabello apretando su cabeza contra mí. Me estaba volviendo loca.

-Te necesito –jadee mientras sentía sus besos en mi cuello –Quinn… te necesito –gemí al sentir su lengua en mi piel.

Se detuvo.

Levanto el rostro y me observo. Algo había cambiado, ya no tenía esa mirada hambrienta, ahora estaba llena de… ¿Miedo? ¿Qué era lo que había paso? Me observo de arriba-abajo y luego se observó a ella misma. Sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos y apretó los ojos mientras tensaba la mandíbula.

-¿Lucy? –pregunte temerosa.

No obtuve respuesta.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué pasa? –Seguía en silencio, pero su respiración se volvía irregular –Quinn, estas asustándome… dime que pasa –acaricie su mejilla.

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos para mirarme con terror, pero no se apartó. Dejo que mi mano acariciara su mejilla mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y respiraba fuerte. Acaricie su otra mejilla y ella sujeto mis manos con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarme. Junte mi frente con la suya y cerré los ojos.

¿Qué había pasado?

-Yo… lo siento –susurro con voz quebrada.

-Lucy… no te disculpes! –mordí mi labio mientras abría mis ojos para ver su rostro tan cerca.

-Tengo que hacerlo… de verdad lo siento –su mirada se encontró con la mía y sentí como si algo dentro de mí se rompiera, otra vez.

¿Acaso no le gustaba de esta manera como para que estuviera conmigo?

¿El que estuviera embarazada ya se había vuelto algún problema para ella?

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

No lo sabía, pero mi mente trabajaba más rápido que mi razón y las lágrimas ya rodaban por mis mejillas antes de que pudiera darme cuenta.

-No Rach, no llores –me abrazo a su cuerpo aun casi desnudo.

-Lo siento, no debí dejarme llevar…. De verdad lo siento –solloce sobre su pecho mientras la abraza fuerte.

Me separo para poder tomar mi rostro entre sus manos intentando limpiar las lágrimas que caían con sus pulgares. En su mirada aún había miedo, temor, pero también había algo más que no podía descifrar.

-No es tu culpa, yo… solo –trago notoriamente antes de continuar –Yo realmente perdí el control Rach –susurro mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de un rojo intenso –No pensaba en nada, no notaba nada… yo simplemente… me deje llevar –paso una de sus manos por su cabello alborotado.

Note como su frente tenia algunas gotas de sudor. Me mordí el labio, se veía tan sexy. Observe su cuerpo mientras ella no me miraba,su abdomen brillaba por esa pequeña capa de sudor que ambas teníamos por ese momento tan intenso. Más calor entro en mi cuerpo, ¡Dios! Las hormonas están matándome.

-Tengo miedo… de perder el control como… como… antes –susurro golpeándome con la realidad.

-¿Cómo? O sea… ¿Cómo? –repetí la pregunta, de algo me había perdido. Sonrió al ver mi rostro confundido.

-Si no me hubiera detenido… no te hubiera hecho el amor –acaricio mi mejilla sonrojada por lo que había dicho –Yo… simplemente hubiera tenido sexo desenfrenado contigo, sin tener cuidado, solo buscando tu placer y mi placer –ahogue un gemido mientras que sentía calor en otras partes de mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué mierda tuviste que detenerte fabray?

¿No estás viendo como me tienes?

Mi mente grito, creo que por primera vez tenia control de mi boca.

-¿Por qué te detuviste? –O tal vez no. Mierda.

-Rach… -me miro directamente, casi podía jurar que ella miro mi alma –Quiero hacer el amor contigo, quiero… que sea algo especial… no sexo desenfrenado como si a la mañana siguiente ya no fueras a estar aquí conmigo –junto su frente con la mía –No quiero tratarte como a otra chica más –trague seco.

-Y no va a ser así –susurre intentando besarla, pero me sostuvo lejos con cierta sutileza provocando que la mirara feo.

-Además… tengo… tengo miedo –ladee mi cabeza sin entender.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué? –creo que mi voz sonó un poco desesperada.

-No quiero… hacerle daño –acaricio mi pequeño abdomen abultado, me estremecí.

-No lo harás –jadee mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir su caricia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto –Había perdido el control Rach, estaba a punto de tomarte como una bestia sin control… -cerro los ojos y apretó sus parpados como queriendo borrar alguna imagen de su mente –A veces creo que no soy humana, que en realidad soy algún tipo de animal… -había dolor en su voz.

-No vuelvas a decir eso –sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para mirarme curiosa, soné demasiado dura al hablar –Confió en ti y sé que te hubieras controlado de alguna manera –sonreí sinceramente.

-No me conoces en ese sentido, no deberías hacerlo –negó con la cabeza.

-Lo hago y ciegamente, confió en ti –asegure –Tanto, que quiero que seas tú la primer persona con quien quiero estar después de… -no termine la frase, simplemente coloque mi mano sobre mi abdomen, esperando que entendiera.

-No quiero hacerte… hacerles daño –me miro suplicante.

-No lo harás… además, según leí, es bueno que las embarazadas también tengan una buena vida sexual activa –sonreí al ver su mirada confusa.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto incrédula.

-Ya sabes, estuve investigando un poco… El sexo durante el embarazo es bueno, créeme… -le guiñe un ojo.

-Creo que en nuestra próxima consulta con la doctora, preguntare al respecto –susurro más para ella misma, que en respuesta a lo que le había dicho –Pero por ahora será mejor… esperar –simplemente asentí.

Mi estómago rugió de una manera ruidosamente, provocando que toda la sangre del cuerpo se me subiera al rostro. Quinn se rio de manera divertida contagiándome mientras ella se ponía de pie y recogía su camisa para ponérsela rápidamente.

-Creo que por ahora, mejor comemos algo… -sonrió de lado -¿Comida china? –propuso.

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	17. Chapter 17

Podía notar como las mejillas de Quinn aún estaban adornadas de un rojo carmesí discreto después de nuestra plática con la doctora Montgomery y sinceramente no era para menos, habíamos hablado de sexo sin siquiera ser pareja con alguien más.

*Flashback*

-Doctora, tenemos una duda –pregunte un tanto nerviosa, pero decidida mientras Quinn me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, creo que ya sabía que iba a decir.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo mientras levantaba la mirada de nuestro historial médico.

-¿Es peligroso tener relaciones sexuales durante el embarazo? –solté sin más, provocando que nuestros rostros se sonrojaran fuertemente.

-¡Oh! Eso era… –hablo la doctora mientras se quitaba los lentes y sonreía, haciendo que los nervios florecieran más –Es todo lo contrario, tener relaciones durante el embarazo es bastante positivo tanto para el bebé como para la madre, ya que durante el orgasmo, la madre libera endorfinas que llegan por el cordón umbilical hasta el feto, dándole una sensación de bienestar también –podía sentir como mis mejillas ardían y como el calor no abandonaba mi cuerpo.

-Entonces… ¿El bebé no está en riesgo? ¿No sabe lo que hacemos? –voltee a ver a Quinn, note como trago saliva, estaba realmente nerviosa.

-No, el bebé no sabe lo que ustedes están haciendo realmente, además él está protegido por una bolsa de líquido que no le hace sentir absolutamente nada, a diferencia de lo que la gente piensa. O en todo caso, se puede practicar sexo oral –fue mi turno de tragar seco.

Mi mente se hecho a volar demasiado rápido, imaginando como Quinn bajaría lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta posicionarse entre mis piernas y… apreté su mano sobre el brazo de la silla, estaba teniendo una pequeña gran tortura en mi mente con tantas imágenes que venían.

-¿Tienen alguna otra duda? –sonrió la doctora Montgomery.

Automáticamente negamos con la cabeza muertas de vergüenza

–Entonces las espero el próximo mes, pasen con mi secretaria para agendar la cita…

*Fin del Flashback*

-Ok, creo que fue… bastante productiva esta consulta –Quinn me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Lo fue, realmente lo fue –mordí mi labio mientras flashes de lo que había imaginado en el consultorio regresaban a mi mente.

-¿Estas bien Rach? –sonó preocupada.

-Sí, si… ¿Por qué? –pregunte un tanto perdida.

-Estas bastante roja… ¿Te sientes bien? –coloco su mano en mi frente al llegar a un semáforo en rojo –Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre –me miro extrañada.

-Yo… yo estoy bien… solo pensaba algo –admití sonrojando más.

-¡Oh! –fue todo lo que salió de sus labios antes de volver a arrancar cuando el semáforo cambio a verde.

El resto del camino a casa fue en silencio. Hoy era nuestro día libre, habíamos organizado nuestros horarios para que cada día de consulta fuera de esta manera, así podríamos ir tranquilamente y regresar ya fuera para hablar de lo que la doctora Montgomery nos dijera o simplemente pasar la tarde juntas.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunto mientras entrabamos a la MM.

-¡Películas y palomitas! –grite emocionada mientras me sentaba en el sillón y subía los pies al a mesita de centro. ¡Hey! No pueden culparme, estoy embarazada y me canso más rápido.

-Entonces películas y palomitas serán… -su voz se escuchó desde la cocina mientras comenzaba a preparar las palomitas.

Me quite los zapatos y volví a subir los pies para acomodarme nuevamente, pero el teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar. Lo había dejado en una de las mesitas de la sala antes de irse a la cocina.

-¡Lucy, tu celular! –grite, intentando ignorar el sonido.

-¡Es un mensaje! ¡Revísalo por favor, seguramente es Santana! ¡Iba a mandarme una propuesta para un cliente! –grito desde el otro lado de la casa.

-¡Ok! –grite antes de bufar y ponerme de pie en busca de su celular.

Efectivamente era un mensaje, pero no de la persona que ella había dicho. Dicen que cuando estas embarazada las emociones son bastante volátiles y yo lo estaba confirmando en este preciso momento.

Primero fue el shock, seguido de un asombro un tanto menor, pasando a la negación para finalizar en un enojo sobrenatural.

Camine rápidamente hasta la cocina para mirarla de espaldas a mí con la bolsa de palomitas recién hecha y vaciándola en un traste.

¿Qué se creía?

¿La chica perfecta que podía tener todo sin poder dañar a los demás?

¡Quería matarla con mis propias manos si era posible!

Sin siquiera darme cuenta le avente su celular fallando olímpicamente, si no fuera por el protector ahora le debería un teléfono.

-¿Pero qué mierda? –Se giró asustada -¿Qué te pasa Rachel? ¿Intentas matarme? –una risita nerviosa salió de sus labios.

-Sí, eso me gustaría –me di la vuelta para caminar hacia mi habitación.

Mi primer idea había sido salir a dar una vuelta sola, caminar e intentar pensar un poco, pero recordé que me había quitado los zapatos y que mi bolsa estaba hasta la sala. Así que mi otra opción era encerrarme en mi habitación para no ver a Quinn.

Algo que no funciono realmente si recordamos el hecho de que esta casa es de ella y bueno… no puedo negarme a lo que me dice. Me senté sobre mi cama con la espalda pegada en la cabecera abrazando mis rodillas y mi barbilla sobre ellas.

Siguiente emoción: la tristeza.

Ni siquiera había notado en que momento ya estaba llorando. ¿Realmente Quinn era una de esas chicas que juegan con otras cuando no obtienen lo que tiene? Una parte de mi gritaba que no, pero entonces recordaba el mensaje y más lagrimas caían.

-Rach… -toco la puerta, al menos era educada –Por favor Rach, déjame entrar, puedo explicarlo –susurro.

-No… hay nada… que… explicar –solloce más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

-Mi amor, por favor… -llore más –No puedes ponerte así por este mensaje –suplico –No quería que decírtelo de esta manera… pero sabes que a la única chica que amo, es a ti… solo tu Rach… por favor, déjame entrar –no soporte más y me pare a abrirle la puerta.

-Te… -coloque mi dedo en sus labios, impidiendo que volviera a decirlo.

-No lo digas –solloce quedamente.

-¿Por qué no? –hablo aun con mi dedo sobre sus labios.

-Porque tengo miedo de que todo sea una ilusión –me abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba entre sus brazos.

-Rachel yo te amo de verdad –susurro mientras acariciaba mi espalda intentando que mis sollozos se apagaran –Realmente lo hago, te amo a ti, a tu bebe lo quiero como si fuera mío –solloce más fuerte –Te amo Rachel y no es una ilusión, es simplemente lo que siento por ti y no es necesario que me digas que me amas también, cuando estés lista lo dirás y me harás la chica más feliz del mundo.

Me abrace más fuerte a su cintura. Quinn era perfecta y podía notar cuanto se preocupaba por él y por mí, pero yo aún tenía miedo de que todo fuera una ilusión, de que esto que comienzo a sentir sea más que nada agradecimiento por todo lo que ella y su familia ha hecho por nosotros.

-¿Podemos ver nuestro maratón de películas mientras comemos palomitas? Por favor –se alejó un poco para mirarme a la cara y secar mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

Simplemente asentí, aun no confiaba en mi voz. Caminamos tomadas de la mano hasta la sala donde ya estaban las palomitas y el vaso con soda que compartíamos.

Quinn se sentó primero, tomándome de sorpresa cuando hizo que me sentara sobre su regazo y acariciaba mi espalda. La mire directamente a los ojos buscando alguna explicación, sabía que algo quería decirme.

-Primero quiero explicarte lo del mensaje que leíste –suspiré esperando a que continuara –No es lo que realmente crees –levante una ceja, así empezaban todas las excusas siempre –No me encontré con Lexi como el mensaje da a entender… más bien, le organice una cita con una amiga y parece que funciono –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma Lexi? –Pregunte un tanto incrédula -¿De la misma chica que tiene algún tipo de obsesión contigo?

-Tenia… -me corrigió.

-¿De la misma chica a la que le vomite sus zapatillas nuevas cuando recién llegue aquí? –ella simplemente asintió mientras se reía -¡Vaya! –fue lo único que logre decir.

-¿Y quién salió con ella? –aún estaba un tanto incrédula.

-Marley Rose, compañera de trabajo y una de las pocas amigas sinceras que me quedan –sonrió.

-Pues me gustaría darle mis condolencias –en cuanto escuche las palabras que salieron de mi boca sin control me sonroje –Lo siento… lo siento –me disculpe una y otra vez.

-Eso mismo le dije yo cuando me dijo que le gustaba –se encogió de hombros –Ahora, comencemos este maratón –me abrazo con una mano mientras con la otra se estiraba lo más que podía para alcanzar las palomitas y colocarlas en mi regazo antes de volverse a acomodar bien y prender la televisión con el mando.

Bueno, tal vez en algún momento tendría el honor de conocer a su amiga y a la nueva Lexi… uno nunca sabe.

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	18. Chapter 18

-Rachel –la voz de Santana nos sobresaltó.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Judy ni siquiera levanto la vista de los papeles que revisaba.

-Hay un niño en mi oficina, dijo que si no podías hablar con el vendría después pero el cielo casi se está cayendo afuera y es bastante terca –mi corazón se detuvo.

-¿Jacob? –susurre.

-Sí, creo que así me dijo que se llama –Santana estaba un tanto confusa.

-¡Oh dios mío! –prácticamente corrí hacia la oficina de mi amiga.

Ni siquiera logre entrar cuando lo vi temblando de pie junto al sillón de cuero que Santana tenía en su oficina. Se veía asustado, mi vista viajo por todo su cuerpo viendo su ropa húmeda al igual que su mochila en el suelo junto a el.

Su rostro. Ahogue un grito. Tenía un ojo morado, un pómulo hinchado y el labio roto.

En cuanto sus ojos se juntaron con los míos corrí hasta el para abrazarlo fuertemente sin importar si mi ropa se mojaba. ¿qué mierda le había pasado?

-¡Jake! ¡Por dios! ¿Qué te paso? –solloce mientras sujetaba con delicadeza su rostro y lo examinaba.

-Yo… lo siento Barbi, lo siento… no tenía a donde ir –se aferró de nuevo a mi cintura –Lo siento –se soltó un poco con el rostro asustado -¿No te lastime? ¿Cierto? –fue mi turno de abrazarlo fuerte.

-Necesito que me digas que paso –me aleje un poco para mirarlo

-Pueden sentarse en sillón, de verdad no importa –la voz de Santana sonó detrás nuestra.

-Estoy todo mojado, arruinare tu sofá! –aun en momentos como este,Jake era maduro.

-Rachel, tomen asiento, cualquier cosa se puede reemplazar el sofá –apenas note que Judy también estaba en la puerta observándonos –Pensándolo bien, mejor vamos a casa –comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho.

-Judy no, ahorita hablo con el y busco una solución –dije en cuanto regreso con su bolsa lista.

-Nada de eso Rachel, tu hermano te necesita –no regalo una mirada significativa –Además, esta todo mojado y dudo que traiga ropa seca… yo puedo prestarle algo de Sam –movió la mano mientras se dirigía al elevador -¡Vamos! –se rio al ver que no la seguíamos.

Lentamente caminamos hasta llegar a su lado, en ningún momento lo solté. Podía notar como temblaba debajo de toda esta ropa mojada, seguramente le daría un resfriado si seguía con ella puesta

Voltee rápidamente mi vista hacia mi escritorio, prácticamente me estaba olvidando de mi bolsa y mi chaqueta. Corrí lo más cuidadosa posible para tomarlos. En cuanto estuve junto a Jake sujete su mochila para que el pudiera quitarse la chamarra toda húmeda y se colocara la mía seca.

-¿Y tú? –su quijada tembló.

-Estoy bien… tú necesitas cubrirte –sonreí intentando darle un poco más de calor con mis manos.

Simplemente asintió.

-¿Nos acompañas o te quedas? –Judy volteo a ver a Santana, quien nos observaba desde la entrada de su oficina.

-Me quedo, terminare lo que estabas haciendo, así mañana no se acumula nada –sonrió. No pude evitar asustarme al pensar en todo el trabajo que se atrasará por esto.

-Santana, sabes perfectamente que no tenemos trabajo atrasado –levanto una ceja mientras la menor baja el rostro sonrojado ¿De qué me estaba perdiendo? –Mejor tomate la tarde libre ... sal... la cuenta corre a mi nombre –le guiño un ojo antes de entrar al elevador.

Llegamos al estacionamiento más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado. Caminamos lentamente hasta el auto de Judy. Jake entro al asiento de atrás mientras la mujer mayor me regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, entre con el para abrazarlo.

-¿Ahora si vas a decirme que paso? –pregunte nuevamente mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama de mi habitación.

Después de haber llegado a la casa, Judy había subido a buscar ropa vieja de Sam mientras que Jacob tomaba un baño caliente y yo le preparaba un té. Realmente sigo sin entender si los Fabray son reales o si en verdad son alguna clase de ángeles encubiertos que el cielo envió para ayudarnos o algo por el estilo.

Primero: Quinn ayudándome aquella noche lluviosa.

Segundo: Russel pagando todos los gastos del hospital y diciendo que mi bebé seria su nieto.

Tercero: Judy dándome trabajo con un salario absurdamente bueno.

Y cuarto, pero no menos importante, Quinn amándome de esta manera y queriendo a mi bebé como si fuera suyo.

-¿Barbi? –la voz de Jake me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento, lo siento… -lo mire, de verdad que algo dentro de mí se rompía al verlo todo lastimado –Por favor, dime que te paso? –peine su cabello con mis dedos sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ellos saben que estas bien... –susurro.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –me sentía perdida.

El suspiro –Hoy por la mañana deje mi teléfono en casa cargando mientras me iba a la escuela. Siempre borro los mensajes que te envió, pero esta vez se me olvido –agacho la cabeza –Así que en cuanto llegue, papá tenía mi teléfono entre sus manos y mamá solo me miraba como con odio,les dije que no te iba a dejar sola, que no me alejarían de ti otra vez. Ellos querían que les dijera dónde estaban, pero no dije nada y él me dio una cachetada, me abrió el labio –lo abrace fuerte mientras que dentro de mi crecía un odio inmenso –En cuanto se dio la vuelta tome mi teléfono, mi mochila y corrí hasta tomar un autobús e ir a tu trabajo.

Llore mientras intentaba consolarlo. Tan pequeño y tenía que pasar por todo esto solo, jamás me perdonaría el haberlo dejado cuando me fui de casa. Pero jamás podría perdonarme el dejar que regresara a aquel lugar.

Amaba a mis padres y en algún lugar dentro de mí, sabía que ellos también nos amaban, que eran aquellas personas buenas con las que crecimos, que simplemente era una mala racha, pero no iba a permitir que lastimaran a mi pequeña adoración.

-Espera… -me separe un poco para verlo a la cara y revisar su estado -¿Solo te dio una cachetada? –asintió -¿Y solo te abrió el labio? –Volvió a asentir agachando la mirada –Jacob Daniel ¿Qué me estas ocultando? –pregunte sin rodeos.

-Yo… -abría la boca pero no salía nada.

-Dani… por favor, dime –acaricie su mejilla buena.

-Tuve una pelea en la escuela en la mañana –mordió su labio para hacer una mueca de dolor después.

-¿¡Una pelea!? –Grite -¿¡Estás loco!?

-¡Lo siento Barbi ¡Pero el idiota ese se lo merecía! –grito de igual manera.

-¿Quién se merecía qué? –ambas volteamos hacia la puerta. Quinn nos observaba con una sonrisa en los labios –Espero que él quedara peor que tú, porque si no, creo que tendré que ir a hablar con alguien –se adentró en la habitación.

-¡No lo apoyes! –grite frustrada, no podía con ellos dos juntos.

-Quedo bastante mal –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras yo los miraba perplejas –Pero de verdad que se lo merecía, sobre todo después de decir todo lo que dijo sobre ti –su sonrisa se borró.

-¿Qué dijo sobre ella? –Quinn se había tensado.

-Dijo que… mi hermana era una cualquiera por abrirle las piernas al primer idiota que le hablo bonito, que si donde podía él llamarla para hacer lo mismo –trague seco, ya sabían.

Note como Quinn tenia los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas, como intentaba controlar su respiración. Puse mi mano sobre su brazo y levanto la vista mostrándome sus ojos verdes, haciendo que me estremeciera.

-Pero tranquila, le di su merecido –Jacob nos sacó de ese pequeño trance que habíamos formado –Le rompí la nariz y… me expulsaron de la escuela –susurro.

-¿¡Qué!? –Grite provocando que ambos se encogieran

-¡Jacob Daniel!

¡Tienes que estudiar!

¡Oh por dios!

¿¡Qué haremos ahora!? –comencé a caminar de un lado a otro intentando buscar una solución.

-Ahorita vamos a comer las pizzas que traje, veremos una película los tres en el sofá y luego dormiremos, mañana solucionamos la escuela de Jake –Quinn me detuvo en seco. No podía negarme a ella, simplemente asentí –Bien pequeño Rocky Balboa, no vayas a pelearte también con la caja de la pizza o la soda, por favor –se burló.

Jacob soltó una carcajada genuina, de aquellas que sabes que son reales porque te dejan en vergüenza. Tener a Quinn cerca nos hacía bien, bastante bien.

Bienvenid AlFabraiz

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	19. Chapter 19

Judy y Russel eran un amor de persona. Mientras Quinn,Jacob y yo mirábamos aquella película ellos habían llegado para ver como seguía mi hermano. Russel casi pierde el control, jamás lo había visto reaccionar de esa manera, realmente me dio miedo. Creo que ya sé de donde saco ese temperamento Quinn.

Aunque bueno, era obvio, luego de que le contáramos que había pasado con mis padres y Jake, era normal que reaccionara así, inclusive note como Quinn se tensaba al saber esa parte de la historia.

-Entonces mañana iremos a tu escuela por tus papeles –hablo Judy mirándonos directamente.

-Pero… ¿No habrá problemas? Quiero decir, porque tú no eres su mamá –susurre lo último un tanto avergonzada.

-No, mira, tendremos que decirle que fue lo que paso con tus padres y Jake, así ellos avisaran a servicios sociales y tu podrás hacerte cargo de el, bueno… nosotros la adoptaremos en lo que tu cumples la mayoría de edad –se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más simple.

-Espera, espera… no pueden hacer eso –mi voz sonó más asustada de lo que pensé.

-¿No quieres que lo adoptemos? –Russel hablo incrédulo.

-Yo… es que… -voltee mi rostro en dirección a Jake-¿Tú quieres esto? –pregunte mientras tomaba su mano.

-Amo a nuestros padres Barbi, pero ellos… han cambiado, primero contigo al echarte de la casa cuando se enteraron de tu embarazo sin siquiera apoyarte, y ahora conmigo, solo por el simple hecho de no querer dejarte sola –su voz se quebró –Realmente los amo, pero quiero estar contigo, no con ellos –lo abrace fuerte.

El no merecía que lo volvieran a maltratar, el merecía lo mejor y yo quería dárselo. Sería un poco más complicado por mi estado, pero lo lograría. Encontraría la manera de darle todo y que nada le faltara.

-Ok, solo tengo una condición –todos me miraron incrédulamente –Yo cubro sus gastos –tome su mano mientras le sonreía calurosamente.

-Rach, no me lo tomes a mal… -Judy comenzó –Pero tú ahora debes ahorrar para el bebé, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo sin nada a cambio, simplemente que el tenga buenas calificaciones y todo estará bien –Jake sonrió, siempre había sido un buen estudiante.

-Es que… -intente discutir –No puedo permitir que sean tan buenos con nosotras… primero Quinn dándome un techo donde quedarme –la mira encontrándome de lleno con esa mirada que me estremecía –Luego ustedes pagando los gastos de las consultas con la doctora Montgomery –le sonreí a Russel –Judy dándome trabajo y pagándome más de lo que debería –lo sabía, mi sueldo era casi como el de Santana, solo que con menos trabajo –Y ahora quieren adoptar a Jake y cubrir todos sus gastos… yo, no sé, considero que es mucho –pase una mano por mi cabello intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.

-Mira Rach…

-Okay… -Judy interrumpió a su marido –Te descontaremos sus gastos de tu salario, ¿Te parece? –la mire sorprendida, esta mujer sí que sabía cómo jugar sus cartas.

-Yo… yo… supongo que está bien –ni siquiera sé porque tartamudee de esa manera, ella lograba ponerme nerviosa.

-Bien, ahora…Russel, pide más pizza porque quiero ver esta película con ellas y tengo hambre –ordeno mientras se acomodaba en el sillón –Quinn, reinicia la película –dijo mientras levantaba los pies sobre la mesita de centro.

-Pero mamá… ya casi va a terminar –se quejó la ojiverde.

-Lucy solo hazlo –dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Una semana había pasado desde aquella noche, y aún no podía creer lo fácil que había sido para los Fabray adoptar a Jake. Es como si mis padres simplemente hubieran querido deshacerse de nosotras desde hace mucho tiempo, pensar eso me dolía.

-¿En qué piensas? – Tina me saco de mis pensamientos.

¿No conocen a Tina? Bueno, se las presento. Ella es Tina Cohen-Chang, se encarga de la publicidad de las "Constructoras y Materiales Fabray". Tiene veintiún años, es mi amiga. Ahora que lo pienso, todos los que trabajan con los fabray son jóvenes… vaya. Ok, volví a divagar.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Oh sí! No la había podido conocer porque estaba de viaje en Nueva York haciendo una sesión fotográfica para su propio equipo de trabajo, o bueno algo así me conto en cuanto llego. Es una gran chica, excelente en su trabajo, pero lo que realmente deben saber de ella es que… ¡Esta loca! ¡De verdad!

Quiero decir, cuando no está en modo #WorkTime da miedo, sobre todo cuando se une a Santana para hacerme bromas por lo que tengo con Quinn. No me malinterpreten, solo nos toma el pelo, pero… es bastante vergonzante ser el centro de todas las bromas, en especial porque Quinn no está la mayor parte del tiempo para escucharlas también.

Inclusive nos bautizó con el nombre de Faberry, cosa que hasta mi hermano apoyo junto con Santana el día que lo menciono. Terminare loca en este trabajo.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? –pregunte mientras mordía mi emparedado a la Fabray que Quinn me había preparado como almuerzo.

-Solo pregunto, te noto un tanto… ida –se encogió de hombros.

-Es solo que… me puse a pensar en lo fácil que fue para Judy y Russel adoptar a Jake –suspire, si… era triste.

-Lo sé, pero ve el lado bueno, Jake ahora vive contigo, ingresara a uno de los mejores colegios de Ohio y tu duermes con Quinn todas las noches porque Jake ocupo tu habitación… entonces todos felices –intento animarme.

-Tonta –negué con una risa en los labios.

-¿Cómo está la chica más hermosa del lugar? –la voz de Quinn sonó desde el elevador provocando que me sonrojara.

-Un poco cansada y me duelen los pies, pero estoy bien –contesto Santana haciéndonos reir.

-Graciosa –le saco la lengua.

-No me provoques Fabray, que Rach será mi amiga, pero tú eres sexy –le guiño un ojo dejándonos sorprendidas para después darse la vuelta y regresar a su despacho.

-Ok, eso fue… raro –mire a Quinn, se había sonrojado.

-Te ves tan linda cuanto te sonrojas –acaricie su mejilla un momento mientras se llenaba más de ese color carmesí.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, beso rápidamente mi frente y camino hasta el despacho de Judy, era hora de que nos fuéramos a casa. Junte todas mis cosas en lo que ella regresaba.

-¿No vendrá? –pregunte al ver que salía sola.

-No, dice que papá la invito a cenar –se encogió de hombros –Britt esta con Jake mientras que Sam se fue de fiesta, otra vez –negó con una sonrisa en los labios –Así que supongo que tenemos parte de la noche libre –caminamos hasta el elevador.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo estoy pensando? –mordí mi labio al terminar de preguntarle.

-Oh si… créeme que si –vi como su labio era mordido por sus dientes blancos y la respiración se me corto.

Luna (Guest) : No :/ parecerán, Britt es la hermana menor de Quinn y Santana tiene 22 ademas en la historia original ni el personaje de Britt tiene pareja,ahí si te fallo Luna :(

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	20. Chapter 20

-¡Dios mío! –un gemido involuntario salió de mi boca.

Quinn y yo habíamos decidido ir a comer tacos, pero no cualquier taco… si no los mejores de la ciudad. En cuanto llegamos al lugar notamos que no había lugar para sentarnos por lo tanto decidimos pedir para llevar. Si, este era el mejor lugar en donde preparaban los mejores tacos.

Llegamos a la casa y sin esperar realmente nos sentamos una frente a la otra en la mesa de la cocina. Colocamos todo sobre la mesa y comenzamos a cenar.

-Juro que soy capaz de vender mi alma con tal de comer estos tacos todos los días –su voz sonó tan… ok, estamos cenando, contrólate Rachel.

-Secundo la noción –hable con la boca llena. ¿Qué? No pueden culparme, si ustedes igual estuvieran comiendo esto hablarían así.

Por desgracia este momento no fue eterno y nuestra deliciosa cena se acabó más rápido de lo que nos hubiera gustado. Levantamos todo para borrar evidencia de lo que había pasado en aquella cocina, pues si alguien más se enteraba nos reclamarían por no invitarles.

Y puede que me sienta un poco, solo un poco culpable, pero este era un momento intimo… ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, ok, si la tengo pero es una tontería. ¿Notaron como Quinn mordía con suma determinación el taco, gozaba al masticarlo, luego al momento de tragar gemía? Si, bueno… yo no quería que nadie más notara como ese delicioso y torturante sonido salía de su garganta.

¡Estoy embarazada, mis hormonas me controlan!

¡No pueden juzgarme!

-¿Qué película quieres ver esta noche? –pregunto buscando alguna dentro del librero.

-Hoy no quiero ver nada en la televisión –susurre.

Note como Quinn se giraba lentamente para mirarme con asombro. Su mirada estaba un tanto confusa y yo sabía que era lo que su mente estaba maquinando al ver un ligero temblor en sus manos.

Me moría por estar de una manera más íntima con ella, pero esta noche solo quería que me abrazara mientras platicábamos de cualquier cosa sin sentido. Llevaba viviendo con ella casi dos meses y realmente no sabíamos casi nada la una de la otra, simplemente aquellas mañas que comenzamos a adquirir la una por la otra.

Me acerque hasta ella para tomar su mano y guiarla hacia una parte del jardín que rodeaba la MM y la casa de sus papás, nos sentamos justo frente a la piscina. Trago seco.

-Rach… por más que la idea de hacerte mía dentro de la piscina se vea sumamente tentadora, creo… creo… que no es lo mejor… en cualquier momento llegaran mis papás y no quiero que nos descubran –susurro, yo simplemente me reí.

-Sí, tienes demasiada razón, es muy tentador el hacer el amor en la piscina –le seguí un poco el juego –Sobre todo por como se ve el agua… -mordí mi labio, ella volvió a tragar seco –Pero no te traje para tener sexo –le sonreí –Quiero que… no sé, juguemos a veinte preguntas –comencé a tronarme los dedos por los nervios.

-¿Solo eso? –note un poco de alivio en su voz al hablar. Levante la vista y vi sus mejillas sonrojadas, se veía adorable.

-Sí, es que… quiero conocerte bien… saber que te gusta, que no te gusta… que te… que te excita –me sonroje al terminar de hablar.

-Eso… fue bastante directo –me sonrió aun sonrojada –Esta bien, pregunta –se acomodó mejor en su lugar.

-Ok… hmm…-coloque uno de mis dedos debajo de mi barbilla mientras pensaba en que preguntar.

La noche sería bastante larga.

-¡Buenos días! –el grito de Jacob hizo que me despertara de golpe.

-¿Dónde está el incendio? –prácticamente grite al sentarme de golpe.

Un mareo repentino vino a mí haciendo que saltara de la cama directo al baño y sacara todo lo que había dentro de mi organismo. ¿No se suponía que los mareos y el vómito terminaban en el tercer mes?

-¿Estas bien? –sentí como Jake se colocaba a mi lado.

-Sí, solo tuve un mareo… es normal –intente convencernos.

-Es lindo verlas dormir juntas –levante el rostro para encontrarme una genuina sonrisa.

-¿Entonces porque entraste de esa manera? –pregunte mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi cepillo de dientes para quitarme ese desagradable sabor.

-Porque hoy es un día hermoso… ninguna de las dos trabaja, yo no tengo escuela y quiero que lo pasemos juntos… los tres –salió del baño para brincar sobre Quinn en la cama.

-¡Tu hermano quiere matarme! –escuche su grito ronco pero divertido, simplemente sonreí.

-Ok, desayuno en diez minutos, nos vestimos y luego salimos –prácticamente me ordeno antes de volver a correr pero ahora en dirección hacia la puerta.

-¿Estas bien? –fue Quinn quien volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, solo fue un mareo, ya sabes… es normal –eso era cierto, quería creerlo.

-Pero ya no las tenías… deberíamos preguntarle a la doctora en la próxima consulta –ella igual estaba preocupada.

-Todo está bien, Lucy –la tranquilice –Pero si, le pregunta… -no pude terminar de hablar.

-¿Rach? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas bien? –se preocupó al notar mi estado.

¿Y cómo no iba a estar muda o en shock? Si por primera vez había sentido como pateaba mi bebé. Inmediatamente coloque mis manos sobre mi abdomen de manera protectora, pero también queriendo volver a sentirlo.

Comencé a sentir como las lágrimas bañaban mis mejillas mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro, levante la vista y me sorprendí al ver a Quinn llorando de igual manera, ella entendía que estaba pasando. Sujete su mano y la coloque justo donde había sentido aquella patadita por primera vez.

Vi sus ojos abrirse cuando ese ligero movimiento dentro de mí se volvió a sentir, provocando que fuera el turno de ambas para sentirlo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y juro que sentí como si mi alma se fusionara con la de ella.

Inmediatamente se hinco frente a mí, levanto mi camisón holgado de dormir y beso mi abdomen lanzando miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas por toda mi piel haciendo que se erizara, esto era algo tan tierno y erótico a la misma vez.

-Hola bebé –se acacho y escuche su voz llena de emoción, me sorprendió –Solo quiero decirte que tanto tu mami como yo te amamos y no podemos esperar para tenerte aquí, con nosotras… –volvió a dejar un beso en mi abdomen para luego levantar el rostro y cruzar su mirada con la mía –A ti también te amo… -mi corazón se desboco.

Sujete su rostro mientras se ponía de pie hasta que quedo frente a mí nuevamente, no aparte mi mirada ni ella tampoco, la sonrisa que teníamos ni siquiera podía describir todo lo que estábamos sintiendo en este momento.

Habíamos sentido por primera vez a nuestro bebe. Nuestro.

La bese, porque era la única forma de intentar demostrarle lo que sentía por ella, de decirle lo mucho que ella significaba para mí. La bese porque quería hacerlo, porque quería a Quinn y necesitaba que ella lo supiera. La bese, porque nuestro bebé sabia de nosotras y no había nada más importante que eso.

-Yo muriéndome de hambre y ustedes besándose –la voz de Jake hizo que nos separáramos con un ligero sonrojo.

Mire a mi hermano y pude distinguir la duda en su rostro. Limpie mis lágrimas y camine hasta quedar justo frente a frente. Tome su mano y con la libre levante mi camisón para colocar su manita en mi abdomen y simplemente sonreí de nuevo, sin poder evitar que más lágrimas de felicidad rodaran por mis mejillas.

De un momento a otro sus ojos se abrieron como platos, lo había sentido.

-Es… es… -simplemente asentí.

Se lanzó a mis brazos después de eso.

El resto del día se pasó volando, Judy y Russel habían decidido hacer una barbacoa para celebrar la primera patadita después de que Jacob prácticamente había corrido hasta su casa para avisarles.

Russel se cargo en un abrazo mientras daba vueltas lleno de felicidad por haber sentido por fin a su primer nieto, haciéndome llorar otra vez. Judy igual se había emocionado hasta el punto de llegar a las lágrimas, aunque intento disimularlas, todos habíamos lo habíamos notado.

-¿Cansada? –escuche la voz de Quinn a mis espaldas mientras me abrazaba.

-Un poco… ¿Por? –sentí su respiración en mi cuello, esto comenzaba a gustarme.

Pero no contesto con palabras, sus labios se abrían paso por la piel de mi cuello mientras dejaba besos húmedos… esta sería la noche.

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	21. Chapter 21

Puedo sentir como sus manos tiemblan al tocar mi cuerpo, como su respiración en rápida y entrecortada sobre mi piel, inclusive puedo sentir como su corazón late desbocado mientras besa mi cuello con delicadeza.

Sus manos suben por mis costados quitando la ropa que le estorba, al igual que las mías. Necesito sentirla ya. Tanta espera me está matando, noches y noches deseando poder tenerla sobre mí de esta manera, que ahora siento que no es real.

Muerdo su cuello y ella gime. ¡Dios! Me pone tan mal y ni siquiera me ha tocado como quiero. Mis uñas se entierran en su espalda mientras siento como va dejando besos y mordidas por toda la piel de mi cuello.

Mañana tendré marcas, no me importa.

Sentir sus manos por todo mi cuerpo es una completa locura. Lentamente baja dejando húmedos besos por mis pechos, por mi abdomen levemente abultado ya. Llega hasta donde la necesito, siento su respiración sobre mi lugar sensible, mi cuerpo tiembla y no sé si realmente es por nervios o vergüenza.

¡Oh dios! creo que debo censurar esto.

-Q-Quinn… por favor –mi voz sonó tan necesitada.

-¿Por favor qué Rach? -¡dios mío! me va a matar.

-Te necesito –logro decir.

-Tanto como yo a ti… -muerdo mi labio.

Dios si… la noche será larga.

Siento el cansancio recorrer mi cuerpo pero mi hambre de Quinn aun no es saciada. Me acerco a ella y beso su espalda desnuda mientras ella esta recostada boca abajo mirando al otro lado.

-¿Qué me has hecho? –susurro en su oído mientras paso mis manos lentamente por sus costados.

-Creo que he creado a un pequeño monstruo –se ríe sin abrir los ojos.

-Te he probado y ahora quiero más de ti –beso su cuello.

Su piel es tan deliciosa, el sabor de su sudor y su propia esencia es una delicia, mi nuevo delirio. Realmente quiero más de ella.

Veo por la ventana, está por amanecer y dentro de poco debemos levantarnos para ir al trabajo, pero no quiero levantarme de esta cama. Quiero mantenerme aquí con ella, con su cuerpo sobre o debajo del mío.

-¿Estas consiente de que dentro de menos de una hora debemos comenzar a alistarnos? ¿Verdad? –sigue sin moverse, pero siento su piel erizarse debajo de mis labios.

-Creo que te he lastimado –ignoro su pregunta y beso los rasguños que deje en su espalda.

-No importa –hace una mueca cuando beso un rasguño en especial. Pero este no lo hice yo.

-¿Qué te paso aquí? –susurro sobre su piel antes de volver a besarlo y sentir ese pequeño brinco que da al sentir mis labios sobre ella.

-Es una herida que nunca cicatrizo –abre los ojos pero no me mira –Debemos ir a trabajar –sonríe volteando el rostro un poco.

Realmente no sé de donde saque tanta fuerza y rapidez para voltear su cuerpo y sentarme a horcajadas sobre su cadera, haciéndola gemir al ver mi cuerpo desnudo. Puedo sentir su calor, es el mismo que el mío.

Sujeto sus manos sobre su cabeza y acerco mi rostro al de ella -¿Y si nos quedamos aquí? –mis labios rozan los de ella.

Meneo mis caderas un poco sobre ella, su respiración se vuelve irregular, sus ojos están sobre los míos y noto como cambian de verde a negro, el deseo está comenzando a dominarla. Y eso es lo que estoy buscando.

Suelta sus manos y se sienta aun conmigo sobre ella. Sujeta mis caderas y comienza a ejercer un ritmo que provoca que mi corazón lata desbocado.

-Quinn –jadeo mientras junto su frente con la mía.

-¿Esto querías, no? –susurra, su aliento es mi droga.

-Si… si –afirmo cerrando los ojos –Te quiero a ti –gimo al sentir como abraza mi cintura.

-Solo a mí –susurra sobre mi oído mientras siento como su mano acaricia mi piel hasta llenar a ese calor que tanto la necesita.

-Si… -vuelvo a gemir al sentirla dentro de mí ya.

No puedo explicar lo que me hace sentir… La cabeza me da vueltas mientras ella se mueve lentamente torturándome. Muevo mis caderas un poco más rápido, pero ella ejerce un poco de fuerza con su brazo y me frena. Quiere torturarme de verdad.

-Todo a su tiempo, mi amor –besa mi cuello.

No puedo hablar, solo siento. Cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo esta sensible, más sensible de lo normal.

-Mírame Rachel –me ordena pero no puedo abrir los ojos.

Sus movimientos cada vez son más rápidos y mi sentido común es un asco. Siento sus labios sobre mis pechos, quiere matarme.

-Abre los ojos Rach –ordena sobre mi piel –Hazlo –la siento más profundo.

Le hago caso y es mi perdición, siento como mi cuerpo se tensa, mis latidos se vuelven locos y las emociones me sobrepasan. Miro sus ojos antes de gemir fuertemente su nombre, dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro y siento su pecho subir de manera rápida también.

-No tienes idea de todo lo que me provocas –susurra pero no comprendo –No hace falta que me toques para que llegue –me sorprendo.

Levanto el rostro y la observo, una capa de sudor ocupa su frente y yo le beso saboreando el sabor salado. Mis ojos se conectan con los de ella y sé que es el momento. Pero algo no me deja decirlo.

Suspiro un tanto frustrada y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Lo sé, también me siento así –no comprendo pero no dejo de abrazarla.

Amo la luz del sol, pero en este momento estoy odiándolo, no me deja dormir tranquilamente. Volteo el rostro intentando escapar de él… ¡Mierda! ¡El trabajo! Regreso la vista al buro que tengo a mi lado para ver la hora.

1:00pm

¡SANTA MIERDA! ¡Judy va a matarme!

Me levanto rápidamente dándome cuenta que tengo el cuerpo verdaderamente adolorido y a la vez me siento extremadamente relajada. No tengo tiempo para pensar en esto, necesito alistarme e inventarme algo para llegar al trabajo y que mi jefa, madre de mi ¿Novia? ¿Después de anoche ya es mi novia? Dios, no tengo tiempo para esto… necesito que Judy no me corra.

Prácticamente corro desnuda al baño para darme una ducha, pero al pasar por el espejo me percato de que hay algo escrito.

"Mi amor:

No corras, puedes caerte. Le pedí a mi madre que te diera el día libre para que te recuperes, regreso a la hora de la comida para acompañarte a comer junto con Jake.

Te amo, Quinn."

Suspiro.

¿Cómo no estar enamorada de ella? Pero… Si lo estoy, ¿Entonces por qué no pude decirle que la amo cuando tuve la oportunidad? Dios, no voy a pensar en eso por ahora.

En este momento, me daré una ducha relajante y preparare la comida. Nada más.

lol (Guest): Ya follaron XD

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	22. Chapter 22

Camino tranquilamente hacia el pequeño supermercado que hay cerca de la casa. Jake llegara en aproximadamente dos horas junto con Quinn, así que eso es suficiente tiempo para que prepare la pasta favorita de Jake

Mientras recorro las calles siento como los rayos del sol chocan en mi piel y es una sensación asombrosa. Cierro los ojos un momento y flashes de la noche anterior regresan a mí. Dios, necesito que Quinn regrese ya, pero Jake estará… bueno, tendremos que esperar hasta en la noche. Puedo hacerlo, si… puedo esperar.

Sonrió tontamente mientras entro al lugar, sintiendo como el aire acondicionado me golpea. El día es hermoso, ¿O será que solo yo lo veo así por lo que paso anoche? Bueno, realmente no sé, pero no voy a preocuparme de eso ahora.

Tomo un carrito y comienzo a caminar por los pasillos buscando todo lo que necesito para la comida. Paso por donde se encuentran los helados, sonrió tristemente. Recuerdo la foto que me tome con Sandra y Marielle hace menos de un año, cuando me metieron a uno de ellos. Las extraño, pero supongo que es mejor así.

Reviso lo que llevo dentro. Creo que tengo todo.

Llego hasta la caja para pagar y tomo una de las revistas, realmente no sé lo que estoy leyendo.

Miro el reloj en mi muñeca, ¿Solo una hora? ¡Demonios! Debo darme prisa o no lograre preparar nada. Comienzo a colocar todo en la banda para que la señorita lo cobre y pueda irme.

¡Ay dios! Algo no está bien.

Me sujeto un momento del carrito y respiro profundamente. Es solo un mareo, yo creo. Tuve una noche muy agotante, ¡Dios! No puedo dejar de sonreír ante el recuerdo… Bueno, no dormí mucho que digamos, además de que solo tome una manzana de la casa cuando venía de camino para acá.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? –escucho que alguien dice.

-Sí, solo es un mareo –no levanto la vista.

-¿Segura? ¿Necesita sentarse? –insiste.

-Sí, estoy bi…

-¿Qu-qué paso? –pregunto mientras lentamente abro los ojos.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? –una señora mayor está sentada a mi lado.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto mientras intento ubicarme sin mucho resultado -¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hora es? –miro mi reloj. Mierda.

-Se desmayó, ¿Cómo se siente? –escucho la voz de un joven.

-Bien, solo tengo un poco de hambre –acaricio mi estómago.

-Entonces, eso debió provocar el desmayo –observo al dueño de esa voz –Lo bueno fue que logre sujetarla antes de que se cayera –me sonríe cálidamente. Vaya.

-S-sí, eso d-debió ser –no puedo dejar de verle.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve corazón? –Escucho a la señora decir, pero realmente no puedo contestarle -¿Cariño?

-Lo siento –aclaro mi garganta –Puedo caminar, no hace falta –miro las bolsas con todo lo que había comprado.

Un momento, no recuerdo haber pagado. Pero todo está en las bolsas ya… Dios, mi cabeza comienza a doler, y siento como mi estómago ruge quedamente, necesito llegar a casa ya. ¡Joder! Quinn y Jake ya han de estar allá.

-No te preocupes, lo pague yo –él me dice. ¿Quién es? –Si quieres puedo llevarte para que no cargues todo eso tu sola –me sonríe. Demonios, tiene linda sonrisa.

Ni siquiera hablo, simplemente siento como mi cabeza asiente aceptando su oferta. ¿Qué nunca nadie me enseñó a no aceptar cosas de los desconocidos? Sí, bueno, lo hicieron. Pero tal parece que realmente nunca lo aprendí.

Caminamos en silencio hasta su camioneta, lo observo meter mis bolsas en el asiento trasero y sonrió tímidamente cuando abre la puerta del acompañante para mí, me recuerda a Quinn. Suspiro discretamente. Él entra del otro lado y arranca para salir del estacionamiento.

No tengo tema de conversación, así que simplemente le indico donde queda la casa y maneja en silencio.

Agradezco que sea de esta manera, porque no es un silencio incómodo. En realidad es… bastante agradable y no sé si preocuparme o no. Lo miro de reojo. Es muy lindo, su sonrisa es cálida y yo me estoy sonrojando porque acaba de voltear a verme.

¿Qué te pasa Rachel? ¡Por dios! ¡Contrólate! Como si nunca hubieras visto a un chico. Bueno, no a uno tan guapo y amable… Dios, esto no puede estarme pasando, no otra vez. Piensa en Quinn, si… ella, ella no merece que este babeando en este momento por un sujeto a quien no conozco, de quien ni siquiera sé el nombre.

Quien solo me ayudo a que no me golpeara la cabeza con algo al momento de desmayarme, y pago mis comprar. Aunque el desmayo fue todo culpa de Quinn… ¡Dios! ¿Qué diablos está pasando por mi mente?

Llegamos a la casa y puedo ver como Quinn está a punto de subir a su auto. Jake me mira a lo lejos y grita prácticamente haciendo que Quinn me observe. Su semblante pasa de preocupación a… ¿Enojo? No logro identificar bien que está pensando.

-Barbi, ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Nos tenías preocupadas! –mi hermano prácticamente se me cuelga en un abrazo cuando bajo de la camioneta.

-¿Estas bien? –La voz de Quinn suena dura, pero con cierta preocupación.

-Yo…si… simplemente… uh… -intento ordenar mis ideas.

-Se desmayó mientras estaba pagando –el chico llego a mi lado –Logre sujetarla antes de que se golpeara o llegara al piso –me sonrojo. ¿Por qué mierda me estoy sonrojando?

-Mañana mismo vamos a que te hagas un chequeo –Quinn no deja de observarme, me siento intimidada.

-No creo que sea necesario, me comento que no desayuno. Seguro fue eso -¡Demonios! Sí que tiene sonrisa linda.

-¿Por qué no desayunaste? Eso no le hace bien al bebe –Jake me regaña y yo simplemente sonrío mientras acarició su mejilla.

-¿Estas embarazada? –me mira sorprendido, pero… no está espantado. Al contrario, sonríe.

-Si… muchas gracias por cuidarla, ya me encargo yo –Quinn toma las bolsas que él estaba cargando.

-Okay –simplemente asiente –Nos estaremos viendo por allí entonces –me da la mano.

De reojo logro ver como Quinn se adentra en el pasillo del jardín para llegar hasta la MM, su rostro es serio y Jake va detrás de ella intentando ver que es lo que hay en las bolsas. Me quedo a solas con él y vuelvo a sonrojarme. ¡Demonios! ¿Estoy maldiciendo mucho?

Las hormonas, todo es culpa de las malditas hormonas. Lo siento bebe, me pones muy emocional.

-Espero no ocasionarte problemas con tus hermanos –señala con la cabeza en la dirección en la que se fueron

-Solo el pequeño es mi hermano… -aclaro, aunque no del todo.

-Oh, ya decía yo… una hermana no puede ser tan celosa –fue su turno de sonrojarse –Entonces pero no provocarte problemas con tu novia –paso su mano por su nuca nerviosamente.

-No es mi novia –sin darme cuenta las palabras salieron de mi boca haciendo que ambos nos sorprendiéramos.

Observo su rostro y miro como una sonrisa amplia se forma. Es genuina y cálida, me hace sonreír a mí también. Vuelvo a sonrojarme. Ya ni me molesto, no sé qué me pasa hoy.

-Entones creo que si nos estaremos viendo –sonríe de lado y yo siento que mis piernas tiemblan.

-Claro –no digo más.

Suelto su mano y noto que tengo un papel. Con cuidado lo desdoblo para ver un número escrito en él, levanto la vista y este chico simplemente sonríe. ¡Mierda! ¡De verdad es linda su sonrisa!

-Por cierto… mi nombre es Finn –Dice mientras camina hacia su camioneta para irse. Bien, hasta el nombre es lindo. Joder.

Perdón por la tardanza,tuve un excelente domingo con una niña maravillosa,me fascina...ok no digo mas en el tema XD

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	23. Chapter 23

Camino con cuidado por el pasillo hasta llegar a la MM, entro en silencio, escucho como Jake y Quinn discuten sobre lo que vamos a comer con varias risas acompañando su pequeña pelea. En cuanto notan mi presencia el semblante les cambia, en especial a Quinn.

-Elige… ¿Comida china o hamburguesas de Carl's Jr? –pregunta emocionada mientras se estiraba sobre el desayunador.

-Lo que tú quieras –me limite a sonreír.

-¡Carl's Jr será! –grito nuevamente emocionada haciendo que Jake volteaba a verla.

-Entonces no tardo –ella simplemente volvió a tomar su chaqueta del respaldo en donde la había dejado y salió de la cocina.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Mire a mi hermano y simplemente se encogió de hombros. Obvio, el no podía saber que era lo que pasaba. Camine rápido para alcanzarla antes de que saliera de la casa.

Tome su brazo justamente cuando su mano sujetaba la perilla para abrir la puerta. Simplemente se detuvo sin darse la vuelta. Ok, eso dolió. Pude notar tensión en su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres algo más? –su voz sonó dura.

-¿Qué te pasa? –intente darle la vuelta, pero simplemente se soltó de mi agarre.

-Nada, Jacob y yo tenemos hambre. ¿Vas a querer algo más? –abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Volví a preguntar mientras lograba interponerme en su camino.

-Cuando regrese hablaremos, nosotros si tenemos hambre –y sin más paso a mi lado cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-La haz liado por completo –la voz de Jake hizo que me sobresaltara.

-Mierda Jake, casi me matas de un susto –dije mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina con mi mano en mi pecho sintiendo el latir desbocado de mi corazón -¿Por qué dices eso?

-No te hagas –se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué? Realmente no sé –lo mire desesperada.

-Hasta yo me di cuenta que prácticamente estabas babeando por ese tipo –me miro mal.

Okay, esto no podía estar pasando. Yo no estaba babeando por nadie. Simplemente… me asombro lo lindo y amable que era. Además tenía una hermosa, muy hermosa sonrisa. Siento la mirada pesada de mi hermano sobre mí y me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo estúpidamente.

-¿Ves? Esa misma sonrisa estúpida la tenías cuando esta él estaba –me sonroje, demonios –Y apuesto que ahorita estabas pensando en él –no pude levantar el rostro.

-Tranquilo Jake –la voz de Quinn nos sobresaltó a ambas –Rachel es libre de decidir quién le gusta o quien no –tomo su cartera que estaba sobre la mesa y volvió a salir.

Esta vez si corrí para poder alcanzarla, no podía dejar que esto se quedara así -¡Quinn por favor! ¡Espera! –grite mientras la alcanzaba.

-¡Mierda Rachel! ¡Te he pedido miles de veces que no corras! ¡Te puedes caer! –remarco las últimas palabras mientras me miraba preocupada.

-Lo sé, y lo siento, pero necesitaba detenerte! –su expresión cambio.

-Hablaremos luego, tengo que ir por la comida y luego regresar al trabajo –volvió a cruzarme.

Simplemente estire la mano para acariciar su espalda por sobre la chaqueta, pero en cuanto mis dedos tuvieron contacto con su cuerpo ella se quejó.

-¿Estas bien? –que estuviéramos comenzando a pelear no significaba que no me importara.

-Sí, son solo cicatrices que curaran con el tiempo –ok, eso dolió. Sin más salió de la casa.

Está de más decir que esta fue la comida más tensa que hemos tenido. Quinn prácticamente devoró su platillo y Jake en cuanto termino corrió a casa de los papás de Quinn para ver a Sam, dejándonos a solas.

Por más que intente hablar con ella, no me lo permitió. Termino de comer, levanto su basura por más que le dije que yo lo haría y sin más se fue.

Ni un beso, ni una mirada, se fue con un simple "Hablamos cuando regrese". Dejándome sola otra vez como en la mañana, pero ahora con un sentimiento diferente.

¿En que estaba pensando al decirle a Finn que Quinn no era mi novia? ¿En que estaba pensando al sentirme atraída por él? Digo… yo siento algo muy fuerte por mi hermosa chica de ojos verdes, porque ya es mía. Anoche por fin fue mía y hoy lo arruine todo.

Tapo mi rostro con ambas manos y ahogo un grito lleno de frustración. Creo que la pregunta aquí es… ¿Qué tanto siento por Quinn? ¿Sera que mi miedo de que solo sea agradecimiento es cierto? No puede ser eso, ¿O sí? ¡Dios! Realmente no sé qué hacer.

No quiero lastimarla, pero tampoco quiero crearle falsas ilusiones si algo no funciona. Aunque, si a la hora de hacer el amor funcionamos a la perfección, dudo mucho que en cualquier otro sentido no funcionemos ¿O sí? ¿Existen parejas que solo son compatibles sexualmente?

Pues el personaje de Natalie Portaman se enamoró de Ashton Kutcher en Amigos con derechos después de ser solo sexualmente compatibles, así que supongo que nuevamente estoy desvariando.

¡Por dios!

¿Por qué Quinn tarda tanto en llegar?

Corro, bueno camino de manera rápida hacia la entrada al escuchar como la puerta se abre. Desde que la conozco no me había sentido tan nerviosa por su llegada. Siempre era esa sensación de mariposas en mi estómago o esa infinita alegría al verla llegar. Pero hoy solo tengo nervios, muchos nervios.

-Pensé que estarías dormida –escucho que arrastra las palabras.

-¿Estas ebria? –no puedo creerlo.

-No –camina tambaleándose un poco en dirección al baño.

-Claro que lo estas –le sigo.

Con razón llego tarde.

¿Por qué precisamente hoy tenía que llegar en este estado?

¿Por qué no podíamos hablar como dos personas completamente civilizadas y maduras?

¿Por qué?

Después de unos minutos sale con la cara aun mojada, sonrió al verla así. Es tan tierna. La sigo hasta la habitación, que nos guste o no, tenemos que compartir, pues la otra es de Jake y esta noche si está durmiendo allí.

-¿Por qué tenías que llegar así? –hablo quedo mientras me siento en mi lado de la cama.

-Estoy perfectamente bien como para hablar –su voz se escucha mejor.

-¿Estas ebria? –me acerco a ella provocando que se aleje -¿Qué es eso? –observo su camisa.

-Nada –me da la espalda y comienza a desvestirse. Por dios, que cuerpo tan escultural… ¡Rachel concéntrate!

-¿Cómo que nada? –le arrebato la camisa y la inspecciona -Y esto no es labial, ¿Cierto? –intento no gritar pero la sangre me hierve.

-Oh eso… si, es labial –ni se inmuta.

-¿Y lo dices así? ¿Tan tranquila? –mis manos tiemblan de coraje.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga? –su rostro se pone serio, impidiéndome sostener su mirada –Llego, no te encuentro, intento localizarte y dejas el teléfono, comienzo a pensar mil y un tonterías, cuando decido irte a buscar a cualquier lado, apareces babeando por un tipo –puedo ver dolor en su mirada y algo dentro de mi duele -¿Cómo quieres que me ponga por eso? ¿Ah? Dímelo… -su voz se quiebra.

-Quinn yo… –no me deja terminar.

-Intente olvidarme de todo yéndome a tomar con una vieja amiga, ¿Y sabes que paso?

–No quiero saber que paso!

-¡NADA! –habla con los dientes apretados-¡No pude sacarte de mi mente! Y heme aquí, casi llorando a tus pies –me da la espalda y yo simplemente no sé qué hacer.

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensa al principio para inmediatamente relajarse y sollozar quedamente, haciendo que yo también llore. La he lastimado.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? –susurra entre sollozos, simplemente niego, no puedo hablar –Qué voy a pedirte que lo intentes con él.

¿¡QUÉ!?

Grito internamente mientras la suelto y ella se voltea para verme. Sus ojos están rojos, sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que está derramando por mi causa y yo simplemente siento como mi corazón se rompe al verla así.

Tengo a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo frente a mí, a quien me ha apoyado en todo con mi embarazo, quien me dio un techo cuando no tenía donde quedarme, y sobre todo quien me ha dado todo el amor que le es posible dar y ahora me dice que quiere que lo intente con alguien más, realmente no entiendo que está pasando.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace algún tiempo? –simplemente niego nuevamente –Que no sabías que sentías por mí –cierro los ojos, no quiero escucharla. Le doy la espalda.

-No Quinn, no lo hare –sollozo fuertemente.

-Por favor Rachel, es obvio que te gusta! –su voz suena dura, pero puedo notar el dolor en sus palabras.

-Pero tu eres alguien a quien yo amo!–por fin lo digo.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo espere para escucharte decir eso –volteo a verla –Pero no son las circunstancias –se sienta sobre la cama invitándome a su lado.

-¿Por qué no? –no puedo dejar de llorar.

-Mira, tengo que hacer un viaje de un par de meses –toma mis manos –Mi padre tiene un proyecto en Londres y debo ir en su representación –la miro sorprendida, ¿qué? –Antes de conocerte me lo había propuesto y lo iba a pensar, al conocerte en definitiva iba a decir que no, pero ahora… creo que lo mejor es que vaya –nuevas lagrimas caen por nuestros rostros.

No, no quiero que se vaya.

-Voy contigo! –suplique.

-No mi amor! –acaricia mi rostro húmedo haciéndome cerrar los ojos –Este espacio nos hará bien, tu descubres que es lo que sientes por mí, mientras sales con él y yo me encargo del negocio familiar... –intenta sonreír –Prometo que si cuando regrese, me dices que me amas, jamás me volveré a ir. Pero… si en realidad, es a él a quien eliges, bueno… no me opondré-¡no! ¡no Quinn! grito internamente –Solo quiero que seas feliz!.

No me contengo y simplemente me lanzo a sus brazos, levanto el rostro y la beso con desesperación.

-Por… favor… hazme… tuya –logro decir en medio del beso.

La veo dudar, pero no se niega. Me entrego a ella, no sabiendo si será la última vez.

A la mañana siguiente ya no estaba. La busque en el baño, en la sala, la cocina, incluso en ese pequeño estudio que tenía la MM, pero ya era tarde. Regreso a la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos y descubro una nota en el buro junto a su lado de nuestra cama. La tomo con manos temblorosas y comienzo a leerla.

Rach:

Tal vez esto sea lo más ruin que haya hecho desde que te conocí, pero no podía despedirme de ti antes de irme. Estaba segura de que si te veía, no podría irme, así que es mejor que sea así. Por favor, haz lo que te pedí. Ten algunas citas con ese chico, tal vez te ayude a descubrir que es lo que verdaderamente sientes por mí. Y si cuando regrese es a mí a quien eliges, me tendrás para toda la vida, pero si es a él o a alguien más. Juro que no me opondré. Te amo Rachel y solo quiero tu bienestar, su bienestar.

Pd: No te preocupes, no tendrás problemas con nadie al salir con él, yo hablare con mi familia cuando tenga la oportunidad.

Siempre tuya,Quinn.

Lloro.

Lloro porque la chica más maravillosa que he podido conocer se ha ido de mi lado, lloro porque sé que me ama, lloro porque sé que la amo aunque no sé si de igual manera, pero la amo y lloro… porque es lo único que puedo hacer en este momento.

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	24. Chapter 24

Cuarenta y ocho días, 10 horas y treinta y seis minutos era el tiempo que había pasado desde que Quinn se había ido a Londres. Cinco horas con diecinueve minutos desde que había hablado con ella por última vez, aun sin ser consciente del cambio de horario que había con Londres y Ohio.

¿Qué si contaba los minutos desde su partida? Si. Era lo menos que podía hacer en su ausencia.

Lo único que me importaba era escuchar su voz un momento, aunque fuera solo para preguntar cómo me había ido con la doctora, preguntando como estaba nuestro bebé y con la misma cortando diciendo que ya era bastante tarde y que debía ir a dormir.

Así había sido nuestra comunicación en todo este tiempo en el que ella estaba en su viaje de negocios. No hablábamos más que lo justo y necesario. Y a decir verdad, todo se centraba en cómo estaba el desarrollo de nuestro bebé.

Si, pasara lo que pasara a su regreso, este sería NUESTRO BEBÉ.

Hoy había sido un día bastante agotador. Después de la cita con la ginecóloga y su pequeño interrogatorio de porque era la segunda vez que iba sin Quinn a la cita, salí para avisarle el estado en cómo nos encontrábamos. Una pequeña llamada de no más de cinco minutos y un adiós bastante cortante.

¿Me acostumbraba a su trato así? ¡Por supuesto que no! Me dolía, pero no podía evitarlo. De cierto modo, yo había provocado todo esto y estaba pagando las consecuencias de mis actos. Pero… realmente no pueden culparme. ¿O sí?

La primera vez que un chico me hablo, prometió llevarme al cielo o bajarme la luna y las estrellas, prometió un futuro falso a mi lado y bueno, ya saben en qué termino. Luego conocí a una chica que prácticamente cambio mi vida, me apoyo incondicionalmente y realmente no sabía si me estaba enamorando de ella o simplemente estaba profundamente agradecida y estaba confundiendo todo.

Hasta que lo conocí a él… y bueno. Ahora solo espero a que Quinn regrese.

Llegue a la casa y todo estaba en completo silencio. Jake ha de estar con Britt como cada tarde, simplemente viene en las noches a hacerme compañía para cenar y luego ambos nos vamos a dormir para comenzar un día nuevo.

El también había cambiado un poco conmigo, estaba un tanto molesto por las veces que salía con Finn. Él… él simplemente es un buen chico. Me hace reir y se preocupa por como estoy, pero simplemente no es Quinn.

¿Intentamos algo? Ni se lo imaginan… pero simplemente no pude.

Les cuento, en la primer cita fuimos a un restaurante muy fino y caro, donde simplemente me sentía extraña y demasiado cohibida. Existen dos tipos de lujos, aquellos donde simplemente es lo mejor de lo mejor, o aquel lujo que es realmente exagera que abruma e incómoda. Bueno, allí, en ese… estábamos nosotros. No hace falta que les mencione que fue un desastre total.

Para la segunda cita le pedí algo más simple, más sencillo a lo que él acepto sin dudarlo. Error. Me invito a cenar a su casa aquella noche, bueno para no hacerlo tan largo… intento besarme y como reacción, termine estrellando mi mano en su mejilla.

Él es un chico bueno, lo juro… pero es demasiado entusiasta.

La tercera vez que nos vimos le pedí que fuéramos a caminar cerca de la casa de los Fabray pocas cuadras más abajo había un parque con un lago al centro. Si, este fraccionamiento era bastante caro. Allí fue donde pudimos tener un momento tranquilo y conocí al chico que verdaderamente es.

Finn simplemente quería sorprenderme para que yo me sintiera atraída por él, aunque no necesito de todos esos lujos. Él era muy guapo, su ojos son hermosos y esa sonrisa que tiene pueden deslumbrar a cualquier chica y ¿por qué no? También a uno que otro chico. La cuestión conmigo es que yo simplemente prefería mil veces un mirar verde

Después de eso, cada encuentro fue mucho mejor.

*Flashback*

-¿Y Quinn? –pregunto mientras salíamos del cine.

Rápidamente me tense al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. Era un tema que en ningún momento habíamos tocado. Podíamos hablar de mi bebé, de Jake, de Russel, Judy, inclusive de Santana y Tina, pero a Quinn jamás la nombrábamos… hasta hoy.

-Está de viaje, por negocios de su padre –logre hablar.

Él simplemente asintió mientras nos adentrábamos al auto. El trayecto de regreso a casa fue en silencio, bastante fuera de lo normal. Pues cada que salíamos nos costaba hablar de algo sin dejar de reir. Al llegar ambos nos quedamos en silencio un rato dentro del auto frente a la residencia de los Fabray. Cada que la veía, me sacaba el aire.

-¿Puedo… puedo intentar algo? –pregunto temeroso y yo simplemente pude asentir con el nervio recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Finn soltó su cinturón de seguridad y lentamente se fue acercando a mí. Acaricio mi mejilla de manera delicada o bueno, al menos lo intento pues sus manos eran grandes y un tanto ásperas, sin duda alguna era un hombre hecho y derecho.

Pude sentir como de manera temerosa se acercó a mí, podía sentir su aliento prácticamente rozar mis labios y simplemente sucedió. Sus labios intentaban ser suaves, delicados, pero la verdad es que se sentían como si realmente se estuviera conteniendo.

No, un beso no podía ser así.

Tome sus rostro entre mis manos y simplemente deje que fueran mis labios los que demostraran mi punto.

Junte su boca con la mía con desesperación, deseando poder descubrir que era lo que sentía por él de una vez por todas. Una de sus manos sujeto mi rodilla mientras que la otra se anclo en mi cintura, si es que aún tenía una, intentando atraerme más a él.

No sé sentía bien. No se sentía como realmente se tiene que sentir un beso con aquella persona que te gusta. Simplemente… Finn no era mi Quinn.

Lentamente nos alejamos, con cierto sonrojo en nuestros rostros por lo que acababa de pasar. Nuestras miradas confusas se cruzaron y ambos simplemente negamos.

-No –susurre.

-No… -estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

-Tu… hmm… -no sabía cómo preguntar.

-Nada… vaya… -contesto sabiendo mi pregunta mientras regresa a sentarse de nuevo en su asiento –Es una lástima –sonrió de lado haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Lo siento –agache la mirada mientras jugaba con mis manos.

-No lo sientas, llegue tarde a tu vida… o llegue en el momento preciso para ser simplemente tu amigo –se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba mi mano.

Levante el rostro y note que me observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Él sin duda alguna era maravilloso.

-Pero ahora si… quiero saber todo de Quinn –sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

Otra vez sentí como me ponía tensa al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. Cuando lo conocí rápidamente le aclare que ella no era mi novia, porque… en realidad no lo era. Habíamos hecho el amor, ella me amaba y yo también la amaba aunque no sabía si de la misma manera, pero nunca pudimos ponerle una etiqueta a nuestra relación y todo por mi culpa.

Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

¡Maldición! Extrañaba tanto a esa chica de ojos verdes y sonrisa burlona, ex-adicta al sexo. Extrañaba tanto a aquella chica que era sobreprotectora en lo que a mí respecta, a aquella chica que tenía que controlar su carácter porque con el más mínimo enojo explotaba.

Finn me abrazo, yo simplemente deje que lo hiciera…

-Shhh… todo estará bien –hablo quedo mientras acariciaba mi espalda –Todo estará bien.

Y con esas simples palabras, comencé a hablarle de lo que Quinn Fabray era realmente para mi.

Gracias por los RW personalmente también odie a Rachel,una pregunta casual...algun de ustedes sabe si esta adaptada bajo la misma estrella de John Green!?

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	25. Chapter 25

¿Saben?

Hace dos días que no hablo con Quinn y comienzo a desesperarme. Digo, le marco y suena el típico "El número que usted marco se encuentra fuera el área de servicio o se encuentra apagado"

¿Quinn Fabray con el numero apagado?

¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Sobre todo porque es ella quien me marca a mí para saber cómo nos encontramos, pero ahora no lo ha hecho y yo tengo tanto miedo. Le he preguntado a Russel pero solo me dijo que me tranquilizara, que seguro había ido a visitar algún lugar fuera de la región en donde se encontraba o algo por el estilo, que siempre hacia lo mismo.

Y realmente no sé si creerle o no, digo es su papá y la conoce mucho mejor que yo, pero… ya me vio en varias ocasiones con Finn y bueno, tal vez no le gustó nada y ahora Quinn no quiere hablar conmigo y ugh… necesito que regrese ya.

¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado?

Me levanto del sillón para llevar mi plato y mi vaso a la cocina, hoy fue mi día libre del trabajo y lo pase como los últimos días libres que he tenido desde que Quinn se fue, en casa con mi pijama rosa viendo películas de amor mientras como un sándwich a la Fabray, el cual le pedía a Sam que me lo hiciera, para intentar sentir cerca a Quinn

Sam es un gran chico, la primera vez que me preparo el sándwich fue cuando vino aquí para pedirme ayuda con una chica ya que su hermana mayor no estaba y Britt, bueno… ella era amiga de la chica que le gustaba, por lo tanto no iba a ayudarle.

*Flashback*

-Voy a hacer este sándwich aunque sea lo último que haga –susurre para mí misma mientras intentaba preparar el famoso emparedado a la Fabray que Quinn una vez me había hecho.

Mala idea intentarlo, siquiera.

Hacer ese emparedado era alguna clase de arte familiar o algo por el estilo, porque por más que lo intentaba no podía. Comenzaba a frustrarme, ponía cada ingrediente que había identificado cada vez que Quinn me lo había preparado pero aún le faltaba algo.

-Te falta el secreto–alguien dijo a mi espalda provocando que diera un agudo grito y tirara algunas rebanadas de lechuga al suelo –Lo siento, no quise asustarte –Sam se disculpó mientras llegaba hasta mi para levantar lo que había tirado.

-No te preocupes, está bien –coloque una mano en mi pecho para sentir el latido desbocado de mi corazón –Me tomaste descuidada, nada más –le sonreí.

-Debí llamar antes de venir, lo siento –agacho el rostro un poco mientras se recargaba de la barra.

-No digas eso, esta es casa de tu hermana, yo simplemente soy hmm… una colada –intente bromear.

-Eres mucho más que eso, y lo sabes Rach –me miro con una sonrisa.

¿Acaso todos los Fabray's tenían ese efecto?

Digo, la sonrisa de Sam también hipnotizaba y aunque no tenía el mismo efecto que la sonrisa de Quinn en mí, si lograba deslumbrarme un poco. Sinceramente, que buenos genes tiene esta familia.

-Bueno… esperemos que tu hermana siga creyendo eso a su regreso –suspiré mientras regresaba mi atención a lo que intentaba hacer.

-¿Sabes? –Volvió a hablar –Siéntate mientras yo preparo ese sándwich –me tomo por los hombros y comenzó a guiarme hasta uno de los banquillos.

No puse resistencia alguna, realmente sería estúpido de mi parte hacerlo pues él es quien sabe hacer esa pequeña y deliciosa obra de arte. Lo observe con una sonrisa en el rostro, era un joven muy guapo y muy atento.

En menos tiempo del que pudiera darme cuenta termino de preparar ese emparedado y se sentó frente a mí mientras me lo ofrecía aclarando que él no tenía hambre y que prefería hacerme un poco de compañía ya que Jake no estaba.

-Rach, ¿Puedo pedirte un consejo? –su voz sonó un tanto insegura. Simplemente asentí pues tenía la mitad del emparedado dentro de mi boca, él sonrió.

*Fin del Flashback*

Luego de aquella tarde cada que tenía alguna noticia nueva de aquella joven que le gustaba venia y me lo contaba para preguntar si estaba haciendo las cosas bien o que podía mejorar. Al principio fue un tanto difícil por mi falta de experiencia, pero creo que las cosas que leí tiempo atrás sirvieron de algo porque cada que venía traía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero hoy no se había quedado a ver una película conmigo o a platicar sobre cómo le había ido en estos días con aquella chica. Por fin había llegado la hora de que le pidiera ser su chica y estaba más que segura que le diría que sí. Son unos jóvenes afortunados.

Dios, me siento tan vieja al hablar así.

Reviso mi teléfono para marcarle a alguien y que venga a hacerme compañía. Santana no puede, tiene que terminar unos detalles del último plan que habían hecho. Tina estaba en una sesión fotográfica y hablarle seria tener que aceptar el que me tomara unas fotos a mí con poca ropa mostrando mi pequeño abdomen abultado.

¿No les había dicho?

Si, ya se nota.

Y cada vez que lo acarició patea como si pudiera sentirme, aunque realmente sé que es así.

Bajo más entre mis contactos y llego hasta Lexi, se preguntaran cómo es posible que tenga el número de Lexi Sage, la misma chica que tuvo su historia con Quinn, la misma que cuando me conoció me mato con la mirada. Bueno… esa es una historia graciosa.

Para no hacerla tan larga simplemente diré que tanto ella como su novia Marley me estaban esperando hace como un mes en el estacionamiento de mi trabajo. Esa noche me iría sola porque Judy aun no salía de una junta y luego tendría una cena con Russel por su aniversario.

Admito que al verla sentí nervios, pues no sabía si quería cobrarse sus zapatos que arruine en nuestro primer encuentro ahora que Quinn no estaba en la ciudad o tenia algún otro motivo en mente.

En cuanto se me acerco pude notar que estaba demasiado cambiada, el perfume que había distinguido aquella vez había cambiado por uno más discreto y dulce, el labial que llevaba ahora no era rojo pasión sino un rosa suave que resaltaba su labio inferior y su mirada era suave.

Luego de las presentaciones terminaron invitándome a cenar comida china, la cual preferí que comiéramos en la casa para poder estar un poco más cómoda, ya que el trabajo había sido demasiado agotador y lo único que quería era llegar a casa, quitarme los zapatos y ponerme ropa mucho más cómoda.

Para mi sorpresa aquella velada fue demasiado cómoda y gratificante para las tres, eran muy pocas las cosas que teníamos en común pero pudimos congeniar bastante bien. Sobre todo ahora que Lexi no estaba interesada en Quinn, o eso creía hasta que terminaron confesándome lo que realmente les trajo hasta mí aquella noche.

¿Recuerdan el labial que Quinn tenia marcado en su camisa la noche que llego ebria?

Bueno resulta que esa amiga era Marley la cual justo cuando se encontró con Quinn iba llegando Lexi a su cita con ella, tomaron unos tragos y la pareja invito a mi chica a juntarse con ellas.

¡Ellas!

¿Pueden creerlo?

¡CON LAS DOS!

¡IBA A ESTAR CON LAS DOS!

¡Dios! De tan solo recordarlo, me hierve la sangre y aunque no niego que es una idea bastante sexy sobre todo porque la pareja es bastante ardiente, detesto que la invitaran aquella vez. Pero lo que más detesto es que no puedo realmente enojarme con ellas porque fueron sinceras al venir a disculparse después de ese encuentro.

Luego de aquella noche de vez en cuando quedamos para salir a comer, ya que yo no puedo tomar en mi estado. De hecho, antes de estar embarazada tampoco tomaba… Y ni siquiera puedo tomar, tengo apenas diecisiete años, ¿En que están pensando estas mujeres?

Entonces, resulta que hoy nadie puede venir a pasar un rato conmigo para platicar o hacerme un poco de compañía. Finn es un buen chico, pero hace casi una semana que no lo veo, desde que conoció a esta chica en el estacionamiento de aquel pequeño mall en el que nos conocimos también, creo que le da suerte ese lugar.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras dejo mi teléfono en la barra y me recargo en mis manos agachando la cabeza.

-Cuanto te extraño Quinn...–susurro mientras limpio con el dorso de mi mano una lágrima que rodo por mi mejilla.

-Yo también te extrañe –escucho una voz queda a mis espaldas y yo siento que mi piel se eriza.

Rápidamente volteo para saber si solo fue producto de mi imaginación o realmente está pasando, la veo sonriente en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Sus ojos, dios cuanto la extrañaba. Aquella mirada me quita el aliento mientras que ella lentamente me acerca hasta mí.

No puedo moverme, el shock es enorme.

Siento sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo, respiro su aroma y simplemente me derrumbo en ella. Esta aquí, está conmigo… ha regresado y me está abrazando. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta en que momento comencé a llorar, pero siento como Quinn acaricia mi cabello.

-Shhh, tranquila bonita –susurra en mi oído provocando que me erice nuevamente –Ya estoy aquí –sollozo más mientras me aferro fuerte a su camisa.

Me alejo un poco para poder observar su rostro y ahogo un grito. Tiene una herida en su ceja izquierda que la hace ver más sexy, pero de igual manera me preocupo.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto temerosa mientras acerco uno de mis dedos a su ceja, ella da un pequeño brinco en cuanto me siente tocar la herida –Lo siento –susurro.

-Estoy bien… solo… no es nada –agacha la mirada un momento como si intentara ocultarme algo.

-Quinn, ¿Qué te paso? –me separo de ella.

suspira -¿Quieres la versión larga o corta? –pasa su mano nerviosa por su cabello. Esto no es bueno.

-Quiero la verdad! –simplemente dije.

-Una chica me golpeo con un pequeño pato de cerámica… –desvió la mirada.

-¿Y…? –sabía que algo no me estaba diciendo.

-¿Puedes quedarte solo con esa versión? Por favor –me suplico. ¡Malditas hormonas! Ahora quería la verdad completa.

-Todo –me cruce de brazos -¿Por qué te golpeo con eso?

-Porque gemí tu nombre cuanto estábamos intentando algo –trague seco mientras esas palabras sonaban una y otra vez en mi mente.

Volví a recargarme de la barra, sentía que el aire no quería entrar en mis pulmones y todo comenzaba a darme vueltas.

¿Quinn?

¿Intentando algo con otra chica?

¡Joder!

¡No!

¡Ya la perdí!

¿Por qué mierda tuve que conocer a Finn?

Vuelvo a sentir sus brazos rodearme, pero ahora no logro corresponderle. Siento que estoy rota por dentro. Perdí a la chica que realmente amo por una estupidez y ahora no puedo recuperarla.

-Fue solo una vez y no pude… -escucha como susurra entre sollozos ella también –Kitty me había llamado para decirme que te había visto salir del cine junto con Finn y eso me hizo enojar –levante el rostro para observarla mientras hablaba –Invite a la chica que estaba apoyándome con lo del negocio que tenía que cerrar y terminamos en su departamento –limpie las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas con mis dedos mientras ella mi miraba, no estaba mintiendo –Por favor créeme cuando te digo que no pasó nada –fue su turno de secar mis mejillas que ni siquiera sabía que estaban mojadas –Si, lo intente, pero fue estúpido… te amo a ti Rach, solo a ti.

No me contuve y simplemente la bese con todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro, amor, enojo, frustración, miedo, alegría, esperanza.

La bese para que supiera que era a ella a quien yo quería amar, con quien yo quiero estar.

-Te amo –susurre sobre sus labios cuando el aire nos faltó.

Que irónica es la vida, un momento estas bien, sientes una felicidad inmensa, ves todo de colores y crees que la vida es hermosa. Pero en un segundo puede cambiar todo, la simple presencia de una persona puede volver todo negro.

-¡Chicas están vestidas! –escuchamos el grito de Russel desde la entrada.

Nosotras simplemente sonreímos, mutuamente nos quitamos aquellos rastros de las lágrimas que habíamos derramado por todas las emociones que habíamos sentido en nuestro pequeño reencuentro y caminamos tomadas de las manos hasta la entrada donde no pude evitar pararme de golpe.

-Bien… Rachel quiero presentarte a alguien -¿Qué? –Rach, te presento a mi hijo…

-Brody… -susurre.

Emily (Guest) : es faberry!? Podrias pasarme el link! Si!

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	26. Chapter 26

La tensión se siente en el aire.

Russel espera una respuesta de mi parte o de la de Brody, Judy está a su lado y no logro distinguir que tipo de mirada me da. Jacob también estaba aquí, pero Britt se lo llevo para que no presenciara lo que fuera a ocurrir aquí. Y Quinn, ella no aparta la vista del chico frente a ella, mi mano sostiene la suya y es lo único que puede mantenerla centrada.

*Flashback*

-Brody… -susurre.

-¡Rachel! ¡Mi amor! –escucho mientras él se va acercando.

Sujeta mi rostro entre sus ásperas manos y el contacto me hace estremecer, pero ya no es lo mismo que cuando lo conocí.

Se acerca sin que pueda apartarlo y me besa con fuerza, lo siguiente no puedo evitarlo.

Ni siquiera logro rechazarlo cuando siento como alguien lo ha empujado lejos de mí. Intento enfocar mi atención en lo que está pasando, pero estoy demasiado aturdida.

Russel sujeta a Quinn mientras Brody está en el suelo.

¿Qué ocurrió?

*Fin del Flashback*

-¿Alguien piensa hablar? –La voz de Russel suena enojada.

-Yo… -intento, pero no encuentro mi voz.

-¿Brody? –pregunta.

-Mande… -simplemente contesta. ¿qué mierda le ocurre?

-¿Qué mierda ocurre contigo? –Gracias Russel

-Okay… conocí a Rachel al inicio del verano y simplemente nos enamoramos… –comenzó a contar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡No ! –hable con los dientes apretados. Vaya, mi voz regreso.

-¿Me dejas terminar? -sentí como Quinn se tensaba más si era posible.

Sujete su mano con la que yo tenía libre buscando su atención. Volteo el rostro para verme y sus ojos me dieron miedo. Acaricie su mejilla, soltó todo el aire que tenía dentro y junto su frente con la mía.

No había dudas ya. Amaba a Quinn por sobre todas las cosas.

-…regrese pero ya no había nadie en esa casa y sus amigas no quisieron decirme donde estaba –logre escuchar.

-¿Qué? –lo mire.

-¿Qué cosa? –ugh, odio que haga eso.

-Repite lo último que dijiste –pedí.

-¿Que tus amigas no quisieron decirme dónde encontrarte? –dudo. No, no lo hizo, pero ese era su juego.

-No, lo otro!–intente controlarme, era mi turno de perder los estribos.

-¡Ah! Tus padres ya no viven en donde vivías –se encogió de hombros.

La última esperanza que tenia de poder arreglar las cosas con ellos se esfumo. Intente tragar el nudo que sin darme cuenta se había formado en mi garganta. No podía estar aquí, esto era mucho para mí.

-Necesito un minuto –intente decir mientras me ponía de pie y salía de la sala.

Camine hasta nuestra habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí recargándome en ella.

¿Cómo era posible que mis padres hicieran eso?

Primero me corrieron de la casa, me dejaron a la deriva con mi bebé, con su nieto, sangre de su sangre… luego dejaron que Judy y Russel se hicieran responsables de Jake, inclusive les habían pedido dinero para firmar más rápido los papeles. Ahora entendía todo, por eso su accesibilidad.

¿Con quienes había vivido toda mi vida?

Sentí como la puerta vibraba al ser tocada.

-Rach, por favor –susurro Quinn

Seque las lágrimas que habían corrido por mis mejillas pero inmediatamente caían más, mi mano temblaba mientras abría la puerta. Necesitaba de ella, sin dudarlo me lance a sus brazos buscando un poco de paz.

La había extrañado tanto.

La había necesitado tanto.

Y ahora era a la única persona que realmente quería conmigo.

-Todo estará bien –susurro sobre mi oído mientras acariciaba mi espalda intentando controlarme.

¿Estaba sollozando? Ah no, era yo… ¿En qué momento comencé a sollozar? Bueno, si no me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar mucho menos en cuando iniciaron mis sollozos.

Caminamos hasta la cama aun abrazadas y con cuidado nos sentamos, ella en ningún momento me soltó. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, ella esperando a que me calmara mientras yo sollozaba y me sujetaba fuerte a su camisa.

-Creí que cuando naciera… –comencé a hablar luego de calmarme un poco –Podría ir a verlos e intentar arreglar las cosas, por alguna extraña razón aun los quería en la vida de nuestro bebé –ahogue un sollozo.

-¿Crees que realmente se hayan ido de su casa? –pregunto.

-No confió en él… pero sí creo esto –el nudo amenazaba de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? –levante el rostro y observe sus ojos encontrando paz en ellos.

Esto era curioso, ¿saben? Hace pocos minutos ella estaba descontrolada. No le había roto la nariz a Brody de puro milagro, pero su pómulo izquierdo estaba inflamado, probablemente mañana tendría un moretón.

Y en su mirada simplemente había ira, provocando que inclusive yo temiera por primera vez. Solo Russel había podido sujetarla para separarle de su hijo mayor.

Pero ahora, en ese mirar verde solo había comprensión y paz, aquella paz que tanto había necesitado mientras ella estaba fuera. Esa sensación de tranquilidad, con ella me sentía completa, como en casa.

Si, ella era mi hogar.

-Una corazonada, supongo –suspiré volviendo a secar mi rostro.

-Oye, ¿Puedo preguntar algo? –dudo mientras hablaba, solo asentí –Acabas de decir… nuestro bebe… -dejo de hablar.

-Sí, ¿Qué ocurre con eso? –no lograba entenderla.

-Es solo que… no sé, ¿Estas segura de que quieres que siga siendo nuestro? –mis ojos se abrieron aún más, ¿Cómo era posible que pensara eso?

Me levante de donde estaba alejándome lo más posible de ella mientras le daba le espada, si la noticia de mis padres había dolido esto prácticamente me había terminado de romper lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón.

Trague el nuevo pero ya familiar nudo de mi garganta –No es tu responsabilidad, si pierdo el trabajo con tu madre después de lo que ocurrió hoy conseguiré otro y me iré… -mi voz se quebró al final.

-Oye… oye… -sentí como se colocaba detrás de mí, pero evite el contacto –No estas entendiéndome –su voz se escuchó desesperada.

-Claro que te entiendo –me aleje aún más.

-Rachel–logro sujetarme con fuerza provocando que girara para encararla –No quiero que te vayas, ¿Ok? –trague seco al ver la determinación y firmeza en su mirada –Quiero que sea MI bebé, quiero ser YO quien le dé el apellido Fabray, no él –mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que ella me iba a dejar?

Ella no era Brody, ella no era mis padres… Ella era Quinnn, mi ángel guardián, el amor de mi vida.

-Sera MI hijo Rach –simplemente asentí.

Ya lo era.

Emily (Guest) : Gracias por el link ;)

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	27. Chapter 27

Salimos de la habitación tomadas de la mano, necesitaba su contacto para poder con todo esto.

¿Por qué la vida se había vuelto tan dura?

¿Había hecho algo tan malo como para merecer esto?

Porque no encontraba una razón por la cual ocurriera todo esto.

La chica a la que amo y quiero como segunda madre de mi bebé, es media hermana del padre biológico.

¿Cuán de bizarro es eso?

Ahora…

¿Qué va a pensar Russel?

Peor aún… ¿¡Qué va a pensar Judy!?

No quiero su desaprobación, no soportaría su rechazo. Durante todo este tiempo me he acercado a ella y no logro verla como una madre, pero es lo más cercano que tengo de una.

-¿Estas mejor Rachel? –Judy me pregunto en cuanto entramos a la sala.

-Sí, solo… necesitaba procesar todo –me senté en el mismo lugar que antes, pero ahora Quinn estaba de pie a mis espaldas.

-Quiero hacerme cargo de mi bebé! –me tensé, no era suyo.

-Me parece muy bien eso… -Russel contesto.

-No es tu bebé! –Quinn grito furiosa.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Yo la embarace! –grito mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Y luego la dejaste! –me puse de pie también quedando justo en medio de los dos, poniendo ambas manos separándoles.

-¡Tenía miedo! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –esperen… ¿Qué?

Rápidamente lo mire y fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera en todo el cuerpo. No, él no estaba arrepentido, él no se había ido por miedo… ¡Todo esto era una broma o algo por el estilo!

-No mientas! –dije mirándolo con todo el dolor del mundo –Te fuiste porque quisiste, no por miedo… -sentía las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos nuevamente, pero luche para mantenerlas a margen.

-Eso… eso no es cierto –titubeo –Sabes que te amo Rachel, por favor… -sujeto mis manos y las acerco a su pecho.

-No –me solté rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no la buscaste antes? –pregunto Judy calmada.

Todos volteamos a verla, se veía tranquila después de todo. Sentada al borde del sillón con su pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda, sus manos de igual manera sobre su pecho y la espalda recta mientras nos observaba directamente.

Me hizo tragar seco.

Sí, yo respetaba por completo a Judy.

-Bien… espero una respuesta –volvió a decir.

-No eres mi madre –Brody contesto antes de prácticamente huir de la sala.

Por fin pude respirar de manera profunda, me deje caer sobre el sillón y oculte mi rostro con mis manos sollozando sin control.

-Hey Rach, todo estará bien… -susurro Judy sentándose a mi lado.

-No… no va a estarlo –hable como pude.

-Claro que si… confía en mi –me guiño un ojo antes de ponerse de pie –Russel, habla con él y pregúntale que piensa hacer –y sin más salio de la sala.

-Jamás pensé que esto podría ocurrir –fue el turno de Russel, se veía bastante asombrado.

-Lo siento tanto –ya no sollozaba, ahora las lágrimas corrían sin control alguno por mi rostro.

-No Rachel, no llores –el hombre mayor me abrazo –Es mi nieto… mi verdadero nieto, lleva mi sangre –sonrió con ganas, pero la felicidad no lograba llenar por completo sus ojos –Puede que tengamos un camino un tanto complicado con esto, pero todo estará bien… ya lo veras –fue mi turno de abrazarlo.

Puede que la vida me ponga pruebas demasiado difíciles, puede que Brody este de regreso y que para mi sorpresa sea el medio hermano de la chica a la que amo pero tengo a personas que hacen que este tipo de situaciones sean más fáciles de sobre llevar. Al menos un poco.

-¿Barbi? –levanto el rostro y veo a Jake asomándose en la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre Jake? –pregunto mientras le indico que entre y se acueste a mi lado.

-¿Estas bien? –sonreí por su preocupación.

-Sí, lo estoy… -puedo ver que algo ronda por su mente con tan solo mirar sus ojos.

-¿Vas a regresar con Brody? –se muerde el labio

-No… -susurro sin saber cómo continuar.

-Porque quieres a Quinn, ¿verdad? –contesta sonriendo.

Me muerdo el labio asintiendo, amo la forma madura en cómo ve las cosas para la edad que tiene.

-¿Entonces por qué saliste con Finn? –me toma desprevenida.

-Pues… tu sabes que conocí a Quinn no en mi mejor momento –sonreí con tristeza –Ella me cuido esa noche y desde entonces lo ha hecho… su familia ha sido muy buena conmigo desde un principio y yo no sabía si lo que sentía por ella era realmente cariño o solo agradecimiento –intente explicar lo más fácil posible.

Pude notar como su mente maquinaba lo que le había dicho, amaba esa expresión que ponía cada que ocurría lo mismo con cualquier otra cosa.

-Por eso cuando conociste a Finn te confundiste… -me asombro su uso de palabras.

-Pocas veces, realmente pocas, un chico hablo conmigo en toda mi vida –suspire tristemente –Y cuando conocí a Brody, pues… ya ves que paso –su expresión se puso seria por un momento antes de poner su pequeña mano sobre mi abdomen ya abultado.

-Pero Quinn si te quiere y es diferente… -hablo mientras acariciaba mi barriga.

-Sí, y yo también le quiero –me sonroje al decirlo en voz alta.

-Entonces… ¿Qué va a pasar con Brody?–nuevamente la duda se reflejaba en su rostro.

-No sé pequeño –lo abrace fuerte.

-No va a pasar nada –la voz de Quinn nos sacó de nuestra pequeña burbuja.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Jake la observo.

-Porque el bebé es mío… -sentí como se movía dentro de mí junto a las mariposas que Quinn provocaba.

-Pero… Brody es el papá –mi hermano me miro de manera confundida.

-Puede que él sea el padre biológico… -Quinn comenzó de manera delicada mientras se acercaba a nosotros –Pero un padre o madre es quien cría, quien cuida… quien quiere y apoya siempre –sonrió de lado mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Jake.

-Entonces… tu serás la otra mamá del bebé y… -agacho la mirada sonrojándose antes de hablar –¿Russel y Judy son como mis papás ahora porque ellos me cuidan y quieren? –un nudo se formó en mi garganta al escucharle hablar así.

Quinn me observo sorprendida, en tan poco tiempo Jake había entendido y aceptado a la perfección lo que había pasado con nuestros padres.

Trague el nudo ferozmente.

-Lo son pequeño, si tú quieres que lo sean, lo son… -besó su frente antes de acostarse a su lado.

Quinn acaricio mi abdomen mientras me observaba detenidamente. Hice lo mismo, pero mi mano descansaba en el costado Jake, mi tamaño comenzaba a impedirme ciertas cosas, pero disfrutaba del íntimo momento que estábamos teniendo.

-Ahora Russel,Judy,Britt e incluso Sam son mi familia –bostezo mientras se acomodaba boca arriba para pasar cada pequeño brazo por debajo de mi cabeza y de la de Quinn –Y ustedes tres, son parte esencial también.

Y sin más se durmió.

Observe a la chica de ojos verdes frente a mí y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus ojos aguardaban lágrimas, pero su mirada mostraba felicidad pura.

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	28. Chapter 28

Más de una semana y no habíamos sabido nada de Brody, era como si otra vez se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Russel simplemente nos había dicho que estaba decepcionado de él y no nada más por el simple hecho de haberme dejado sola, sino también por la actitud que había tomado en cuanto se fue.

"No permitiré que Quinn se haga cargo de mi hijo" eso fue lo que le gritó antes de irse en su moto.

Tengo miedo, y no por mí. Tengo miedo por Quinn, sé que Brody no es tan malo o al menos eso quiero creer. Pero algo me dice que no me confíe, algo dentro de mí me mantiene alerta.

Hace dos días Quinn nos acompañó a Jake y a mí a donde vivíamos antes, con la fantasmal esperanza de que todo lo que había dicho Brody fuera mentira, pero no.

La casa estaba vacía por completo y el frente había un letrero de "Se vende". No pude contener las lágrimas mientras me acercaba hacia la ventana y observaba el interior.

Nada.

Estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de un par de cajas que se encontraban en medio de la pequeña sala.

-¿Crees que aún tengan la llave en la maceta? -mire dudosa a Jake quien sólo se encogió de hombros igual con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me acerqué hasta la puerta principal observando las macetas que mamá tenía por toda la entrada. Estaban marchitas ya, un sollozo salió de mi interior al darme cuenta que esto era totalmente cierto.

Con lágrimas en los ojos busque la llave que siempre mantenían aquí por alguna emergencia, rezando porque aún estuviera aquí.

Bingo, sonreí al encontrarla.

Sacudí la tierra que había quedado en mis manos, y abrí la puerta. Una sensación de vacío me golpeó en cuanto entre al lugar.

Ya no estaban aquí, y jamás regresaría. Mis padres se habían marchado sin decirnos nada y no volveríamos a verlos. Eso rompía mi corazón.

Quinn acarició mi espalda mientras observaba el interior, miro las cajas y luego a mí. Asentí con la cabeza.

Caminamos hasta ellas y pude notar como cada una tenía nuestros nombres escritos. Fruncí el ceño ante la idea pero aún así me agache y abrí la que tenía mi nombre.

Eran mis cosas, algunos de mis libros y discos. ¿Dónde estaba lo demás? Jake me miro curioso e hizo lo mismo, abrió su caja y de igual manera estaban sus pertenencias.

Regrese la vista al interior se la caja y algo captó mi atención. Un sobre.

"Rachel y Jacob"

Trague seco, era la caligrafía de mi mamá. Sentí la mirada de mi hermano sobre mí.

-Aquí no es lugar para leerla -me sorprendió su respuesta, pero la respete.

Volví a dejarla en su lugar.

-Revise los cuartos de arriba y también hay cajas con sus nombres, ¿Quieres que meta todo en la camioneta? -mire a Jake quien sólo asintió.

-Te ayudó -regrese mi atención a la caja, preparada para levantarla.

-Ni se te ocurra -me amenazó con voz un tanto divertida.

-Puedo hacerlo, no pesa -me defendí.

-Prefiero que no lo hagas… -me sonrió de lado y no pude decirle que no.

Al llegar a casa Jake y yo no sabíamos si estábamos listos para leer lo que fuera que estuviera escrito dentro de ese sobre.

-¿Quieres que lo lea? -le pregunté.

-No… no sé barbi -sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Jake, no… no llores -lo abrace fuerte -La leeremos cuando estemos listos, ¿Ok?

Simplemente asintió.

-¿Y dónde se supone que esta ese desgraciado ahora? -la voz de Santana sonaba realmente enojada.

Durante el almuerzo habíamos decidido comer en la oficina pues teníamos que terminar de organizar una propuesta para uno de los clientes más importantes de los Fabray.

Fue entonces cuando le conté sobre Brody, era obvio que ya sabía pues Judy le debió se haber contado, pero yo aún estaba muy aturdida por los acontecimientos y apenas hoy pude contarle mi versión de lo que pasó.

-La verdad no sé y poco me importa -jugué con lo que quedaba de mi comida un poco.

-¿Pero está todo bien con Quinn? -pregunto un poco más calmada.

-Si, al principio pensé que me iba a dejar… pero nuestra relación está más fuerte que nunca -sonreí como tonta.

-Me alegro entonces cariño -sonrió mientras daba un ligero apretón en mi mano.

-Buenas tardes, busco a la señorita Quinn Fabray -voltee el rostro y una hermosa chica nos miraba desde la puerta de la oficina de Santana.

-Ella se encuentra en la otra sucursal, ¿Para que la buscaba? -Hablo mi amiga de manera profesional, yo seguía aturdida.

-Trabajamos juntas en Londres y necesito verla… -sonrió.

¡Oh dios!

-Si quieres puedes esperarle, probablemente venga antes de que el almuerzo termine -Santana seguía siendo profesional, pero a mi comenzaba a faltarme el aire.

-Está bien, ¿No les importa si espero con ustedes, cierto? -sus ojos se fijaron en mí y trague seco.

-Claro, toma asiento. ¿Gustas pedir algo de comer? -¿por qué Santana tenía que ser tan amable? ¿O por qué yo me comportaba así?

-No gracias, ya comí -comenzaba a ponerme más nerviosa.

-Ok… yo soy Santana, y ella es…

-Rachel, lo sé -abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Como… como sabes eso? -logre decir.

-Quinn me ha hablado de ti! -sonrió de lado.

Mierda.

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	29. Chapter 29

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Primero Brody regresa a nuestras vidas y ahora esto… ¿Qué más falta? Oh… sin mencionar que no tengo ni idea de donde estén mis padres. Si todo está muy jodido.

Veo entrar a Quinn feliz en la oficina de Santana, aún no ha visto a la chica. Su mirada está enfocada en mí y siento que me derrito un momento con su sonrisa.

-¿¡Como está la chica más hermosa de mi…!? –se calla abruptamente.

Voltea el rostro y veo como el color se le va, bueno si es que tiene un poco porque su piel pálida es tan perfecta, tan pálida y hermosa como la luna… Ok, estoy divagando. Santana y yo observamos detenidamente desde nuestros lugares, mi amiga con entretenimiento y puedo asegurar que yo tengo el ceño fruncido.

¿Cómo no quieren que este así, si esa chica hizo gemir a MI MUJER? Wow, eso sonó demasiado posesivo… aunque pensándolo bien debo darle merito a Quinn, porque fue mi nombre el que salio de sus labios y no el de ella, punto para mi chica. Eso me hace sonreír un poco.

Por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Ca… Cassandra, ¿Qué haces aquí? –tartamudea un poco. Eso ya no me gusto.

-Hola Quinn–sonríe de manera arrogante –Vine a terminar de cerrar el trato con tu padre, pero tenía que verte primero –se levanta de su asiento y camina hasta MI Quinn

Que ni se le ocurra acercase a … ¡Maldita! ¡Está abrazándola! ¡Y Quinn no la aleja! Ok, respira… uno, dos, uno, dos… no montes una escena de celos Berry, no pasó nada realmente entre ellas y ahorita estas presente, no creo que la tipa haga algo frente a ti.

¿Por qué mierda hablo en tercera persona?

¡Dios! ¡Malditos celos!

-Rach… -escucho a Santana hablar, pero mi atención está en las dos chicas frente a mí –Rachel–vuelve a insistir –¡Berry! –pega un pequeño grito.

-¿Qué? –regreso con un poco más de volumen del necesario.

Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados un segundos para luego dibujar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Mierda, se dio cuenta –Tu teléfono suena –señala hacia el lado de la mesa donde había colocado mi teléfono.

Lo tomo y observo el nombre de mi hermano. Qué raro, el nunca me llama mientras trabajo… me pongo de pie para salir de la oficina y poder hablar tranquilamente sin prestarle atención a la pareja que esta frente a mí. Ugh, mi sangre está hirviendo por los celos.

Malditas hormonas.

-Hey, ¿todo bien? –Quinn me detiene al pasar por su lado.

-Sí, solo es Jake –intento no mirarla demasiado, por más enojada que este su mirada me pierde.

No digo más y sigo mi camino, puedo sentir la una mirada sobre mí y apuesto lo poco que tengo a que no es Quinn. Giro un poco el rostro y bingo… Cassandra no deja de observarme con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cálmate Rachel, tienes un bebé dentro de ti, esos pensamientos de lucha deben salir… no puedes hacer una tontería, mucho menos tener celos. Sabes que Quinn te quiere a ti, deja de pensar tonterías.

Mi teléfono deja de sonar cuando llego a mi escritorio.

Espero un poco por si llega algún mensaje de Jake, pero nada. Comienzo a preocuparme de verdad. Reviso el reloj, debería de estar en casa ya con Britt… ¿Qué está pasando? Sin dudarlo marco.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres… ¿Por qué mierda no contesta? Cuatro tonos…

-¿Wazup? -¿ah?

-¿Jake? –dudo.

-¿Mande? -¿qué diablos está pasando?

-¿Estas bien? –respira, no te alteres.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? –ah… este niño va a matarme.

-Jacob, me acabas de llamar… ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto lo más calmada que puedo mientras masajeo mi frente con una mano.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso! –recuerda. Escucho un "ponle pausa" al fondo y sé que esta con Britt –Lo que pasa es que Finn vino a preguntar por ti y le dije que estabas en la oficina, luego él pregunto cómo estabas y en cuanto le iba a contestar llego Brody también preguntando por ti… -¡Oh dios! -…y ambos van para allá… ¿Barbi? ¿Sigues allí? –Dios, esto va a ser una masacre.

-¿Hace cuánto paso esto? –pregunto aun sin realmente creerlo.

-Como diez minutos, no han de tardar en llegar a la oficina -¿cómo es posible que este tan tranquilo?

-Jake, ¿Estas bien? –pregunto temerosa.

-Sí, Britt me dijo que Quinn está contigo y que no va a permitir que ninguno de los dos se te acerque… confió en mi cuñada –eso ultimo me hace sonreír como tonta, su cuñada –Tengo que dejarte, ya casi terminamos de pasar el nivel… te quiero, cuida a mi sobrinito o sobrinita –y cuelga.

Prácticamente hablo sin respirar, ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de despedirme. Suspiro frustradamente, ¿Qué más se suma? Santana, Cassandra y Quinn están en la oficina hablando de sepa Dios que cosa, Judy aun no llega y si algo ocurre mientras Brody y Finn están aquí sería demasiado para mí.

Es decir,Finn y Brody, Brody y Finn, ahora súmenle Cassandra. ¿Por qué se tenía que juntar todo? Solo espero que Quinn no pierda el control como la otra vez, al menos aquí esta seguridad y al no estar Russel para detenerla puedo llamarles y pedir que saquen a Brody, bien esa es buena idea. ¡Oh dios! Dime al menos que en mi otra vida fui una perra sin corazón para que todo esto nos esté pasando ahora.

Escucho el sonido del tacón al caminar mientras Cassandra y Quinn salen de la oficina seguidas por Santana, las tres sonríen. Aprieto la quijada. Trago seco rápidamente lastimándome un poco la garganta al escuchar el familiar sonido del elevador mientras se abre y deja salir a dos chicos. Necesito sentarme.

Me recargo del escritorio y respiro profundamente un par de veces.

Observo a Quinn, deja de reir mientras su mirada se clava en ambos chicos. Realmente nunca pude terminar de contarle que fue de Finn, pues no lo había visto porque había tenido que salir de improvisto por un asunto familiar.

Así que ella aún tiene su duda de como quedaron las cosas con él, pero puedo asegurar que quien realmente le preocupa en este momento es Brody quien simplemente le observa con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro.

Trago seco nuevamente al notar el gran parecido con Quinn en gestos

Los ojos de Quinn son verdes y los de él azules, pero ambos tienen el mismo tono de piel, ¿Por qué no note el parecido antes? ¡Que jodido esta todo! Agacho la cabeza mientras masajeo mis cienes, y respiro otra vez.

-¿Estas bien? -¿En qué momento llego Quinn hasta mí?

-Sí, ¿Y tú? –susurro esperando que nadie más escuche.

-Tranquila, no golpeare a nadie –me guiña un ojo mientras sonríe –Aun –se borra la sonrisa que tenía.

Toma mi mano y me sujeta a su lado, noto su aire de grandeza al tenerme así. Ella lo sabe, por más que venga quien venga, solo soy de ella y no tiene que preocuparse por ninguna otra persona. De reojo puedo notar como Cassandra ya no sonríe, ¡Bingo! Esto ya no le gusto. En tu cara chica linda, festejo mentalmente.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? –La voz de Quinn es dura.

-Hablar con Rachel –ambas voces masculinas se coordinan. Esto debe ser una maldita broma.

Dudo mucho que se pusieran de acuerdo entre ellos, pues se voltean a ver un tanto sorprendidos, al menos eso logro distinguir en el rostro de Finn, sus ojos están asombrados pero Brody… él se ve molesto.

-Yo solo… venía a saludar y ponernos al día -sonríe nerviosamente mientras observa a Quinn

-Ya sabes a lo que yo vengo –Brody se cruzó de brazos.

-Si mal no recuerdo, mi padre pidió hablar contigo primero… -el agarre de Quinn se vuelve un poco más apretado, pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

-Ya hable con él… ahora quiero hablar con ella… a solas –levanta una ceja mientras me señala con el mentón.

Quinn me observa y realmente no sé qué hacer, observo a ambos chicos y de paso a Cassandra que esta junto a Santana. Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla.

-Finn, ¿Te importa si te llamo al rato? Así quedamos para un café, o té como la última vez –sonrió nerviosamente.

-Está bien Rach, espero tu llamada –se acerca a mí para despedirse y puedo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica a mi lado al momento de soltarme.

Abrazo al chico y susurro un "tengo que contarte muchas cosas" rápidamente en su oído antes de ver como se separa y saluda a Quinn con un apretón de manos.

-Un gusto verte de vuelta, espero tener la oportunidad de poder conocernos mejor pronto –sonríe nerviosamente antes de dar la vuelta e irse.

-Hey, espera… me voy contigo –escucho la voz de Cassandra –Quinn, como siempre… es un placer volver a verte –quiero quitarle esa sonrisa del rostro –Estamos en contacto –se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla. ¿Cuánto a que tengo el rostro rojo? –Hasta pronto Rachel, Santana un placer el conocerlas –se despide mientras ambas simplemente asentimos.

Finn y Cassandra se van juntos, bueno… eso me alivia un poco, supongo.

-¿Bien? ¿Puedo hablar contigo o no? –pregunta serio.

Simplemente asiento.

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	30. Chapter 30

-Por favor Quinn… entiéndeme, tengo que hablar con él –tome sus manos en las mías mientras ella apartaba la vista.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? No mucho realmente, después de que Cassandra y Finn se habían ido Brody había pedido hablar conmigo y Quinn simplemente no me quería dejar a solas con él, no le tenía confianza, tampoco yo. Pero teníamos que hablar, necesitaba saber que era lo que planeaba.

-¿Por qué no puedo estar presente mientras hablan? –su voz sonaba molesta y preocupada.

-Tengo que hacer esto sola… necesito saber que quiere –solté sus manos para sujetar su rostro y obligarle a mirarme.

-Pero… pero… -no lograba decir nada más.

Podía mirar como buscaba alguna excusa para quedarse conmigo, pero no podía hacerlo… no debía, era momento de que enfrentara mis propios problemas sola. Aunque no del todo, pues ella estaría para mí aún después de saber que era lo que realmente quería Brody.

-Rachel… por favor –suplico una vez más.

-No va a ocurrir nada –acaricie su rostro mientras le regalaba una sonrisa –Hablaremos en la oficina de Santana.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué allí? –levante una ceja mientras sonreía un poco de lado –Ok, no pienso irme de aquí hasta que él… –lo señalo sin importarle nada –…se vaya.

-Y yo estaré ansiosa por regresar a ti –dije antes de dejar un beso suave en sus labios para luego dirigir mi atención a mi amiga -¿Estás de acuerdo Santana? –pregunte lo más calmada posible.

-Claro, estaremos aquí esperando –simplemente asintió la cabeza.

-Tienes unas amigas bastante dramáticas –Brody susurro mientras caminaba hacia el despacho.

-Y protectoras –contesto Quinn observándolo mientras la sostenía del brazo.

-Tranquila, no tardare –deje un beso en su mejilla y camine hasta encontrarme con el chico de ojos color azul

Cerré la puerta al entrar y lo vi sentado en el mismo lugar donde Cassandra estaba antes de que recibiera la llamada de Jake.

Tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro, su ceja derecha estaba levantada y ambos brazos extendidos en la parte superior del sillón. Trague seco al notar su mirada, sin saber cómo interpretarla realmente.

-¿De qué querías hablar? –intente ir directa al grano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo? –su sonrisa se borró.

-¿Te interesa? –me recargue del escritorio pues a estas alturas me cansaba al estar mucho tiempo de pie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –volvió a insistir.

-Estoy a punto de cumplir siete meses –me cruce de brazos.

-¿Niña o niño? –seguía con la ceja levantada.

Mordí mi lengua al querer contestarle de mala forma, lo único que quería era poder decir todo lo inapropiado que pasara por mi mente para que se fuera y nos dejara volver a nuestra vida tranquila que habíamos tenido hasta antes de su llegada.

-No lo sé… no pienso saberlo hasta que nazca –mordí mi mejilla interna.

-¿Por qué? –otra pregunta. Si, esto era un maldito interrogatorio.

-Porque así lo decidimos Quinn y yo –note como su mandíbula se tensaba.

-Veo que te volviste muy amiga de Quinn–cambio su posición en el sillón para inclinarse hacia el frente.

-Realmente eres un idiota –cerré los ojos un momento y respire profundamente.

Después de habernos visto llegar tomadas de la mano, de ver la manera en cómo me defendía y del beso que Quinn y yo nos dimos hace unos minutos el muy idiota solo creía que éramos amigas. ¡Por favor! El cólera comenzaba a acumularse dentro de mí.

-Solía gustarte este idiota –abrí los ojos rápidamente al sentirlo frente a mí.

-Tu… tú lo acabas de… decir… solía, ya no –me costaba hablar al tenerlo tan cerca, pero todo era a causa de los nervios por no saber a qué había regresado.

-Puedo sentir como aun te pones nerviosa por mi –sonrió cínicamente mientras me acorralaba poniendo ambas manos a mis costados contra el escritorio.

-No –trague seco e intente alejarme, pero en mi estado era imposible.

-Admite que aún me amas –insistió acercando su rostro al mío –Dilo –susurro casi contra mis labios.

-¡Que no! –grite mientras giraba mi rostro y lo empujaba con las fuerzas que tenía.

-¿Por qué no lo ves? –su voz sonó dura –Podemos estar juntos otra vez, con ese bebé… mi padre podría pasarnos dinero para criarlo y no tendríamos que trabajar… -lo mire atónica -¡Tendríamos la vida asegurada! –grito en un susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, no había regresado porque quería a mi bebé. No había regresado porque realmente iba a hacerse cargo de él. No había regresado porque quisiera regresar. No, el no había regresado por ninguna de esas razones.

-¿Desde cuándo? –mi voz salio un tanto rota por darme cuenta de la verdad.

-¿Desde cuándo, qué? –pregunto sin saber a qué me refería, o al menos aparentando eso.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes dónde estábamos? –espere una respuesta, pero nada llegaba -¡Dilo maldición! –grite molesta.

-Shhhh… cállate –me ordeno serio.

Ambos volteamos hacia la puerta y note la figura borrosa de Quinn del otro lado, para luego volverse a difuminar más al darme cuenta que ya se había alejado… Ella siempre protegiéndome, sonreí como tonta ante la idea.

-¿Entonces? –me cruce de brazos.

-Hace un par de meses fui a la oficina de mi padre para pedirle más dinero pero no estaba, así que me quede en su despacho a esperarlo, me senté en su escritorio y me di cuenta de la fotografía que tiene de Quinn y tu –me sonroje ante la idea –Esa noche maneje hasta su casa y espere hasta que ustedes llegaran y fue cuando te vi… -se encogió de hombros –Es la idea perfecta Rachel… Tú no eres lesbiana, regresa conmigo y tengamos la vida que tanto habíamos deseado –volvió a acercarse a mí, pero esta vez no sentí nervios.

-No –negué con la cabeza –No voy a regresar con un patán como tú –mi voz sonó firme –Solo te importa el dinero, ni siquiera te importa mi bebé –abrace mi abdomen.

-¿Sabes qué? –comenzó a hablar mientras masajeaba sus cienes un tanto molesto –Voy a darte unos días para pensar, ¿Ok? –ni siquiera espero mi respuesta. Comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta pero antes se detuvo y regreso su mirada hacia mí –Por cierto, Cassandra y Quinn parecen muy buenas amigas –me guiño un ojo antes de salir del a oficina y dejarme con una duda naciendo en mi interior.

En cuanto salio Quinn sin esperar a la oficina. Me observo un segundo, tomo mi mano y me guio hasta el sillón para que nos sentáramos un momento. Observe su rostro y pude notar su mirada curiosa, preguntándose en el interior que era lo que había hablado con Brody, pero siendo paciente para que hablara cuando estuviera lista.

-¿Cuándo volverás a ver a Cassandra? –ni siquiera supe cómo fue que salio eso de mi mente.

-¿Ah? –la tome por sorpresa.

-Lo siento… no me hagas caso –negué cerrando los ojos un momento y respirando profundamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Rachie? –su voz era suave, dándome paz.

-Brody me dijo que tú y ella eran muy buenas amigas… -simplemente conteste, sabía que ella había entendido.

Tenía miedo de observar sus ojos, tenía miedo de darme cuenta que él tenía razón y que yo no era suficiente para Quinn.

-Sabes exactamente lo que paso con ella –susurro con cuidado mientras sujetaba mi mentón y me obligaba a levantar el rostro –La conocí por el negocio que mi padre me mando a cubrir, si, intente algo… pero que no pude porque solo pensaba en ti –me sonrió –Solo te amo a ti.

Mi corazón dio un salto dentro de mí y sentí como nuestro bebé también se movía al escuchar esas palabras de la voz profunda de Quinn. Tome su mano y la lleve hasta mi abdomen para que también lo sintiera.

-Nosotros también te amamos –susurre antes de darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué quería? –no se pudo contener más.

-Que regresara con él –no comente lo demás.

Estaba segura que en el momento que le dijera a Quinn lo que en realidad me había dicho Brody, iría hasta él para obligarlo a irse y no podía permitir eso. Está bien que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para defenderse un poco, pero al final de cuentas Brody era un hombre y ella una mujer. Siempre existiría una diferencia de fuerza notoria y yo no podría soportar si algo le pasara a Quinn por mi culpa.

-¿Segura que solo fue eso? Te noto un poco ida –me conocía tan bien, simplemente sonreí.

-Sí, es que no comí bien –no era del todo mentira, mi estómago rugió provocando que me sonrojara notoriamente.

-Bueno, no se diga más… nos tomamos el día libre –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me tendía la mano para que le siguiera.

-No puedo… ¿Qué dirá tu mamá? –reí mientras ambas caminábamos hasta mi escritorio.

-Ya hable con ella mientras estabas adentro –note su tensión al recordar eso –Y me dijo que estaba bien, que de todos modos no te necesitaba con urgencia hoy aquí –se encogió de hombros.

Simplemente asentí, quería salir de aquí y poder pasar la tarde con ella, con Jake si era posible también y olvidar el mal trago que había pasado.

Quería un poco de paz… y comida, mucha comida.

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	31. Chapter 31

-¿Segura que no quieren saber el sexo del bebé? –volvía a preguntar la doctora Montgomery por milésima vez desde que habíamos entrado a la consulta.

Quinn simplemente sonreía por la insistencia de la doctora, pero era normal. ¿Qué pareja se arriesga a no saber el sexo de su primer bebé? Mis padres lo hicieron y durante los primeros meses de mi vida me la pase utilizando puro color amarillo.

Según mi madre, decía que era una tradición vestir al bebé solo de ese color para no confundirlo y todo ese tipo de ideas cerradas que tenían. Aunque no podía faltar aquella prenda de color azul o rosa que algún familiar regalaba intentando adivinar el sexo del bebé en camino.

Suspire tristemente, extrañaba a mi familia y sus locas ideas tradicionales. A veces soñaba que ellos regresaban y las cosas fueran como antes, que ellos al ver a mi bebé lo iban a amar tanto como a Jake y a mí nos amaron… aunque ¿Qué tanto de ese amor fue cierto si en la primera oportunidad nos dejaron?

-Hey… ¿Estas bien? –La voz de Quinn me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Si… si… solo… pensaba –acaricie su mejilla antes de darle un beso rápido.

Amaba la manera en cómo se preocupaba por mí, por nuestro bebé, inclusive por Jake. Siempre estaba al pendiente de el, si ya había terminado su tarea o cuando sus amigos le invitaban a su casa para jugar o a hacer algún trabajo. Si Quinn podía, ella misma la llevaba. Sino, se encargaba de pedirle a Sam que lo hiciera.

-Bien… entonces pasemos a la camilla para ver al bebé –hablo la doctora mientras se ponía de pie.

Rápidamente me acomode en la camilla levantando mi blusa y dejando a la vista mi abdomen bastante abultado ya. Jake se reía de mi ombligo cada que lo veía, decía que parecía un botón salido o algo parecido y era cierto.

Sentir el gel frio siempre me provocaba escalofríos, pero esta vez tenía a Quinn a mi lado para que tomara mi mano y disfrutara de otra imagen para nuestro álbum del bebé.

-Tienen suerte –rio mientras hablaba –El bebé no permite que descubramos su sexo, es inteligente –sonrió volteando rápidamente a vernos mientras movía el escáner por mi piel –Al parecer todo esta… -dejo de hablar para después comenzara presionar botones y acercar un poco más la imagen.

-¿Está todo bien doctora? –pregunte asustada.

-Si… solo… quiero descartar algo –su semblante había cambiado.

-¿Qué está pasando? –comenzaba a desesperarme.

-Rachel, tranquila… solo quiero hacer una ecografía en 3D para descartar algo… -dejo el escáner junto a la pantalla después de limpiarlo y tomo otro.

-Por favor doctora, díganos que ocurre –Quinn hablo tranquila, pero podía sentir sus nervios por la manera en como sujetaba mi mano.

Volvió a colocar el mismo gel sobre mi abdomen pero esta vez los escalofríos no se fueron. Observe a la doctora pero no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro y eso me preocupo, realmente lo hizo. ¿Por qué los doctores tenían que ser tan poco expresivos en algunos casos?

Presiono más botones, Quinn y yo simplemente mirábamos hacia la pantalla. Ver la imagen de nuestro bebé de esta manera era más… emocional, pero algo no se sentía bien.

Después de un par de minutos más de observación la doctora imprimió las imágenes, y las tres regresamos a su escritorio. La ansiedad está comenzando a pasarme factura. Mi pie no se quedaba quieto y podía sentir como la mano de Quinn ya estaba un tanto fría por lo fuerte que le apretaba, pero ella no decía nada.

-Bien… tengo una buena y una mala –hablo de manera seria.

-La mala –ambas contestamos al mismo tiempo.

-Primero… -me observo -¿Qué tanto movimiento has sentido? –me costó tragar saliva.

-Bastante… -susurre –últimamente han pasado algunos acontecimientos con nuestra familia y bueno… se ha movido mucho –por instinto coloque mi mano libre sobre mi bebé de manera protectora.

-Lo suponía… el estrés provoca que el bebé se mueva con mayor intensidad ya que puede sentirse incomodo –sus ojos se mostraban de una manera que no sabría explicar, era una combinación entre suaves pero duros a la vez.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –simplemente asentí apoyando lo que Quinn había dicho.

-Con tanto movimiento, el bebé logro enredar el cordón umbilical alrededor de su cuello –suspiro al finalizar de hablar.

-¿Y no sé puede hacer algo para quitarlo de su cuello? –la chica de ojos verdes se apresuró a preguntar.

La observe y pude ver el pánico en su rostro. Sentí como una gota caía en mi mano, sin darme cuenta ya había comenzado a llorar.

-No realmente –comenzó –Pero aquí viene la buena noticia… nos dimos cuenta a tiempo, por lo tanto sabemos que hay que estar más al pendiente del bebé… te hare una cita para dentro de quince días, antes de navidad… -saco una agenda de su cajón y anoto nuestra cita –Otra para antes de año nuevo –cambio de página y nuevamente apunto –Con esto tendremos registrado el estado del bebé y todo saldrá bien… -levanto el rostro y sonrió intentando tranquilizarnos.

-Pero… ¿Estará bien? –sentí como me faltaba el aire mientras hablaba.

-Como dije, nos dimos cuenta a tiempo, por lo tanto podremos tener más observación sobre él para que no se complique… evita tener emociones fuertes o estresarte, necesitamos que este lo más tranquilo posible –sonrió –Y… dependiendo de lo que veamos para antes de año nuevo, veremos si el parto natural sigue en pie o no, algunas veces logran desenredarse ellos mismos –intento tranquilizarnos.

-Está bien doctora, nada de estrés… paz total –Quinn repitió un poco más tranquila -¿Ya escuchaste? Nada de trabajo –me sonrió de lado.

Después de la consulta decidimos juntar a la familia para la cena, aunque si la noticia no fuera esta de todos modos nos hubiéramos juntado para contarles de la consulta.

-Están alargando mucho esto –Russel hablo al terminar su plato.

Quinn tomo mi mano y observo a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia. Jake, Britt y Sam no sabían que pasaba, nuestra seriedad les parecía raro. Clara nos observaba como si intuyera algo, al igual que Russel.

-¿Cómo les fue en la cita con la ginecóloga? –la voz del mayor de los Fabray sonó tranquila.

-Aparentemente todo está bien… -Quinn comenzó sin soltar mi mano –Solo que el bebé se enrollo el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello –intento sonar lo más gentil posible.

-Pero… ¿Cómo fue posible eso? –Judy nos miró un tanto sorprendida.

-El regreso de Brody me ha tenido un tanto estresada… -comencé nerviosa –Y ese estrés el bebé lo siente, provocando que se mueva de más y bueno… así paso –agache la cabeza –Lo siento –tenía que disculparme.

-Hey Rach… no tienes por qué disculparte –sin darme cuenta ya tenía a Russel a mi lado–Lo que resta del embarazo te la pasaras en reposo… todos cuidaremos de ti y de nuestro nuevo integrante, ¿Ok? –sonrió mientras acariciaba mi barriga.

Asentí con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me levantaba para abrazarlo, teniendo un ligero déjà vu de la primera vez que hable con él y me dijo que podía quedarme aquí con Quinn.

-Gracias –logre decir aun con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

-Además, creo que te vendrá bien un poco de descanso… se acerca navidad y aquí se vuelve de locos –Judy me guiño un ojo.

Luego de la cena no hicimos más que ver una película en la sala. Luego de un rato todos comenzaron a irse dejándonos solo a Quinn, Jake y yo. Observe a mi hermano, era hora de leerla.

-Creo que no podemos aplazar más el tiempo –hable en el momento en que el volteaba a verme.

-Lo sé… pero tengo miedo –agacho la cabeza.

-¿A qué? –no entendía.

-Tengo miedo de que al momento de leerla nos demos cuenta que ellos en realidad no nos quieren y por eso nos dejaron –su voz comenzó a romperse.

Rápidamente me levante para llegar a el y abrazarlo. ¿Cómo podía pensar que alguien no lo quería? Mis lágrimas cayeron de igual forma, esa misma pregunta me la hacía casi cada noche antes de dormir.

Si decían amarnos tanto, ¿Por qué nos dejaron? Tenía la esperanza de que en esa carta estuviera la respuesta.

-¿Podrías… podrías traer el sobre? –mire a Quinn quien simplemente asintió.

Luego de un par de minutos mi chica de ojos claros regreso con el sobre en la mano. Mi corazón se desboco, las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi respiración era un tanto irregular. ¿Tenía miedo? Si. ¿Quería saber que decía en su interior? Si. ¿Estaba lista para ello? No, pero no podía esperar más.

-¿Están seguras? –La suave voz de Quinn sonó y tanto mi hermano como yo asentimos.

Tome el sobre con manos temblorosas y lo abrí, sacando de su interior una hoja doblada a la perfección con la inolvidable caligrafía de mi madre… Respire profundo antes de comenzar.

Queridos Jacob y Rachel:

Sé que después de lo que su padre y yo les hemos hecho, no tenemos el derecho para darles la cara y pedir una disculpa. No hay perdón para el abandono, o para lo que te hicimos mi pequeña Rachel. Pero todo tiene una razón… y tal vez algún día logren entenderla.

No voy a explayarme escribiendo, porque sabes que no es lo mío… solo diré que estoy segura que en donde están en estos momentos, es mucho mejor de donde pudieran estar con nosotros. Tienen un techo, comida, estudios, trabajo… tienen más de lo que tu padre y yo pudiéramos ofrecerles. Las amamos como no tienen una idea, y aunque nos doliera el haber tenido que dejarlas ir, fue lo mejor para ustedes…

Rachel, serás una gran madre y aunque no lo creas, estamos orgullosos de ti por como luchas por salir adelante con nuestro nieto.

Jacob, sabemos que llegaras lejos, eres muy inteligente y tendrás la educación que nosotros no hubiéramos podido darte.

Sea donde quiera que estemos su padre y yo, sepan que siempre las llevaremos en nuestro corazón, los amamos.

Shelby y Leroy.

Solloce al terminar de leer la carta. ¿Qué carajos había pasado con mis padres? ¿Por qué hablaban de esa manera? ¡Dios no entendía nada! Mi pequeño Jake se lanzó a mis brazos y lloro, al menos sabíamos que si nos amaban… pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

Iba a encontrarlos, así fuera lo último que hiciera en mi vida.

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	32. Chapter 32

El tiempo pasó prácticamente volando. Nuevamente no sabíamos nada de Brody y en lo personal era mucho mejor para mí…

Russel andaba un tanto raro con ese tema, la primera vez que Brody se había ido después de que descubriéramos que él era padre biológico de mi bebé y también hermano de Quinn era muy diferente a esta. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo se acercaba.

La cita con la ginecóloga no fue novedosa, tenía la esperanza de que mi pequeño hubiera logrado quitarse el cordón del cuello, pero no ocurrió. Seguía bien y no había más riesgo que la vez pasada, pero aun así seguían en pie las visitas acordadas para seguir al pendiente.

Cassandra… Ella bueno. ¿Quieren la versión corta o la larga? Quinn y ella se vieron un par de veces, de las cuales yo pude presenciar una de ellas. ¿Qué paso? No mucho…Cassandra no paro de insinuarse inclusive frente a mí, ¡A MI! ¿Qué no hay respeto para la novia embarazada de la chica que te gusta? Bueno al parecer no había… ¡Casi la besa en los labios!

Nada más me acuerdo de eso y siento que la sangre me hierve como la primera vez que la vi despedirse de MI QUINN, en la sucursal donde yo trabajaba. El segundo encuentro tanto mi chica de ojos verdes y yo acordamos de que sería mejor que me quedara en casa. Otro mal rato no sería bueno para el bebé.

Al poco rato que mi chica se había ido, Finn llego y nos pusimos al día. Este chico es un encanto… lastima la novia que se consiguió. Nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Cassandra July. La misma chica que se le insinuó a MI MUJER más de una vez, la misma con la que MI MUJER estaba teniendo una reunión.

Para asombro de Quinn y mío, los cuatro terminamos reunidos en la sala de la MM, y la chica de cabello rubioconfeso algo que realmente no nos esperábamos.

*Flashback*

-Aunque me encante pasar el tiempo con ustedes –había un poco de ironía en su voz –Tengo que confesar algo para poder irme tranquila con mi conciencia –nos miró a ambas.

Ninguna de las dos contesto, realmente solo esperábamos aquello que ella iba a confesar. Tomo la mano del chico de sonrisa boba, turnaba su mirada para ver a Quinn y a mí.

-Brody me busco hace unos días –Quinn inmediatamente se tensó –Me pidió ayuda para separarlas –bajo la mirada un segundo para luego levantarla –Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero Finn me convenció de que no valía la pena –sonrió al verlo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que ibas a hacer eso? –pregunte duramente. No pueden culparme, se iba a interponer entre mi amor y yo.

-Prácticamente iba a mentirte sobre lo que paso entre Quinn y yo en Londres, para sembrar la duda y que poco a poco su relación se rompiera –se encogió de hombros.

Observe a Quinn quien estaba roja por lo sucedido. Una parte de mi aun quería brincar sobre la chica frente a mí… pero la otra confiaba plenamente en mi hermosa de ojos verdes, así que simplemente tome una gran bocanada de aire y asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? –Quinn levanto una ceja.

-Como ya dije…Finn me convenció de que no valía la pena, no necesito el dinero que Brody me estaba ofreciendo, además de que… para ser honesta, ustedes dos son perfectas juntas –Sonrió de manera genuina.

*Fin del Flashback*

Desde aquella noche las cosas entre los cuatro quedo aclarada, ninguna aspereza entre ellos y nosotras. Ok,Cassandra había besado a mi chica, pero Finn igual me había besado, así que supongo que con eso estamos a mano.

Hoy era nochebuena, ambas casas Fabray estaban adornadas hasta en el más mínimo rincón. La comida estaba más que lista y cada integrante usaba un chaleco navideño con algún bordado un tanto ridículo al frente. Tradición según nos habían dicho ellos a Jake y a mí.

-Navidad es mañana por la mañana –Russel hablo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la menor de sus hijos –Pero… nosotros tenemos un regalo para ustedes que no puede esperar –Nos observó a Jake y a mí. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Realmente no es nuestro… -fue el turno de Judy por hablar –Todo lo hizo Quinn, nosotros simplemente ayudamos con ciertos detalles –sonrió.

Comencé a buscar a mi chica de piel aperlada por toda la habitación pero no la encontré. Trague seco y mis nervios comenzaron a dispararse…Jake llego a mi lado y tomo mi mano, pude ver su mirada nerviosa e inquieta.

-Una cena de navidad, no es cena de navidad si la familia no está completa… -Sam hablo.

Ahora sin duda alguna no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Me he tomado la libertad de buscar las respuestas a las preguntas que tu mente ha maquinado desde hace algunas semanas –la voz de Quinn sonó a mis espalda.

Jake y yo prácticamente volteamos lo más rápido que el cuerpo nos lo permitió, en lo personal a mi pues tenía mi abdomen ya lo suficiente grande como para impedirme mover a cierta velocidad, además por precaución… Y estoy divagando, ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué pasa? –Jake hablo sacándome de mi trance.

-Espero que no les moleste, pero leímos la carta que sus padres le dejaron –dirigimos nuestra atención a Judy –Quinn nos contó la reacción que tuvieron y tu idea de querer encontrarlos cuando tuvieras la oportunidad –sonrió dulcemente.

-Al leerla nos dimos cuenta que no son las personas que creíamos –Russel continuo –Así que contratamos a un investigador privado para encontrarlos y saber qué es lo que había pasado –Camino hasta nosotros y se sentó a mi lado cargando a Jake en su regazo.

-¿Y qué descubrieron? –el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta apenas y me dejaba hablar.

-Tus padres tuvieron problemas financieros –la mayor de los Fabray había llegado a mi lado –Se cruzaron con gente que no era para nada de fiar… -Las lágrimas ya caían por nuestras mejillas.

-¿Entonces… entonces si nos quieren? –pregunto Jake con voz quebrada, rompiendo mi corazón.

-Siempre lo hemos hecho –giramos rápidamente el rostro…

Y allí estaban, mis padres… junto a Quinn

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	33. Chapter 33

No puedo expresar la sensación que sentí en ese momento. Mi padre sujetaba la mano de mi madre mientras ella tenía el rostro mojado por las lágrimas que ya caían sin control. Jake lentamente se bajó del regazo de Russel y camino con un poco de temor hasta ellos.

Mi mirada en ningún momento se apartó de el, y lo siguiente pasó como si fuera en cámara lenta. Mi padre abría sus brazos para abrazar fuertemente a mi hermano cayendo de rodillas para quedar a su altura mientras que mi madre se unía a ellos y los tres lloraban.

No sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de la última vez que los vi, de cuando mi padre me miro con asco, con repulsión y me corrió de la casa. En este preciso momento deseaba poder ser tan valiente como Jake y poder perdonarles lo que me habían hecho.

Mi madre levanto el rostro y me observo aun en ese abrazo grupal que tenían con mi hermano, lentamente se levantó y seco lo más que pudo sus mejillas, note que trago saliva. Hice lo mismo de por puros nervios mientras me ponía de pie soltando la mano de Judy. Soltó a mi hermano y camino lentamente hasta quedar cerca de donde estaba yo.

-Sé… que no tenemos perdón –su voz estaba rota, al igual que mi corazón –Y nunca podre recompensar el daño que te hicimos –sollozo un poco –Pero jamás hemos estado avergonzados de ti, nunca… te amamos a ti, como a nuestro nieto –no pude más.

¿Para qué me resistía? ¿Para que negaba algo que ni yo misma podía? Los extrañaba, los necesita y los quería en mi vida. Podía ser orgullosa y darme la vuelta, darles la espalda y quedarme sola con mi bebé, ¿Pero quién era yo para impedirles formar parte de nuestras vidas si era lo que más anhelábamos?

Caí a sus brazos, y llore como hace mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. Pero esta vez fue de alegría… de gozo. Por fin mis padres estaban aquí y nos amaban, siempre lo habían hecho… aún faltaban respuestas, pero no permitirá que se fueran hasta que supiera toda la verdad.

-¿Recuerdas las inversiones de las que tu madre y yo hablamos hace algún tiempo? –pregunto mi padre mientras sostenía a Jake en su regazo.

Todos estábamos en la sala esperando las respuestas. La familia Fabray nos había querido dar privacidad, pero ellos ya eran mi familia también. Independientemente de que Brody fuera el hijo de Russel y padre biológico de mi bebé, ellos se habían ganado un lugar muy especial en nuestros corazones.

-Resulta que todo fue un fraude –se encogió de hombros mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? –apenas logre preguntar.

Poco recordaba de lo que estaba hablando mi padre. En algún momento mientras comíamos hace poco menos de un año, había comentado algo de que iba a invertir en algo para asegurar nuestro futuro, pero después de esa ocasión no volví a saber nada más del tema.

-Las personas con las que tu padre y yo habíamos firmado, nos vieron la cara –mi madre suspiro pesadamente –Fue entonces cuando descubrimos que estabas embarazada –sin saber porque me sonroje –Sabíamos que no era lo correcto, pero esa gente ya había comenzado a amenazarnos con hacerles daño y preferimos que buscaras un lugar en donde pudieras estar segura –lo último apenas logramos escucharlo.

-Después de que te fuiste, te busque por todas partes al enterarme que Sandra y Marielle no te dejaron quedarte con ellas –nuevamente hablo mi papá –Hasta que una tarde escuchamos a Jake hablar contigo y supimos que estabas bien –suspiro.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué cuando Judy y Russel fueron por Jake ustedes les pidieron dinero? –no estaba segura de si quería saber la respuesta a eso, pero la necesitaba.

-El día que mi pequeño Jacob huyo de la casa, aquella gente llego a vernos… y como no tenía el dinero que según les debía, me golpearon –mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar eso. ¿Cómo era posible? –Antes de irse amenazaron con que si no les pagábamos iban a buscarlos y a lastimarlos –Rápidamente voltee a ver a los Fabray.

-Cuando fuimos para que firmaran los papeles, Leroy tenía un ojo morado y la ceja rota… y poco podía moverse –Russel hablo mientras Judy simplemente asentía.

-No estuvo bien… y lo sabemos, ha sido una tortura estar sin ustedes, pero estábamos desesperados, ya habíamos intentado con el banco, con préstamos personales infinidad de cosas y nada resultaba –la voz de mi padre sonaba desesperada –Nos arrepentimos de haberles hecho, pero lo volvería a hacer si eso significara que ustedes dos estarían bien –regrese mi mirada a él y lo vi llorar en los pequeños brazos de mi hermano.

-¿Y después de eso? ¿Qué paso? –Jake pregunto.

-Pagamos la deuda pero perdimos todo –se notaba el nudo en la garganta de mi madre –Por eso ya no pudimos volver a buscarlos, hasta que ese investigador privado nos encontró en un refugio para indigentes –le sonrió débil a Quinn.

-Russel,Judy y Quinn fueron a hablar con nosotros para saber qué era lo que realmente había pasado –mire sorprendida a todos ellos –Después de aclarar las cosas nos ofrecieron trabajo y lo aceptamos sin dudarlo –ahora todos sonreían.

-¿Eso significa que voy a poder regresar con ustedes? –la emoción se podía notar en la suave voz de mi hermano.

-No del todo corazón –su semblante cambio –Cuando firmamos los papeles para que te fueras con ellos, nuestro registro quedo manchado declarando que no somos aptos para criarte –sentí mi corazón apretarse –Pero ahora no vamos a dejarte nunca más.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –pregunte un tanto dura.

-Van a vivir en la MM –sonrió Quinn pero yo no.

-¿Ah? ¿Con nosotras? –susurre sonrojándome al imaginarme ciertas situaciones.

-No, nosotras dos más el bebé nos iremos a vivir a otra casa –acaricio mi abdomen, ¿Qué?

Aquella noche fue perfecta, mis padres regresaron y por fin pudimos tener una gran celebración de navidad, sin contar el montón de regalos que todos recibimos a la mañana siguiente.

Ahora ellos están viviendo con Jake en la MM. Quinn y yo nos cambiamos a la gran casa frente a la de sus padres, ¿Gran independencia no? Esto era lo mejor, es decir, nuestro bebé crecerá cerca de sus abuelos y sus tíos, la familia seguirá unida y eso es lo que verdaderamente importa.

Nuevamente la consulta con la doctora Montgomery fue lo mismo, pero para evitar riesgos la posibilidad de la cesaría es casi un hecho ya. Lo que menos quiero es arriesgar a mi bebé, y menos ahora que las cosas parecen ir a nuestro favor.

Brody sigue sin aparecer.

Finn y Cassandra están en Londres, ¿Quién lo diría, no?

Esta noche es año nuevo y todo está tranquilo. Pasamos un rato reunidas con la familia, hasta media noche para poder felicitarnos entre todos y desear que este año sea mejor. Pero para ser sincera, yo tenía otra idea en mente.

-Quinn… ¿Podemos irnos? –pregunte quedo.

-¿Te sientes mal? –su voz sonó alerta, haciendo que sonriera.

-Sí, muy mal –susurre en su oído.

Sentí como su piel se erizaba y ella ahogaba un ligero pero notorio gemido para mí. Mire sus ojos y pude ver como cambiaban de verdes a gris oscuro, el deseo comenzaba a acumularse. Rápidamente nos despedimos con el pretexto de que estaba cansada, aunque eso era lo último que estuviera.

Basta decir que esa noche… fue un gran inicio de año.

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	34. Chapter 34

-¿Sabes algo de Brody? –mi hermano pregunto mientras tomaba de su jugo.

Aquella tarde había venido a acompañarme pues todos habían salido de compras por San Valentín que sería mañana. Como corre rápido el tiempo, ¿no? En dos meses tendría a mi bebé en mis brazos, y todo sería perfecto.

Con la doctora por fin habíamos acordado que sería mejor una cesaría para evitar cualquier tipo de complicación o riesgo que pudiera ocurrir si seguíamos con la idea de un parto natural. Al principio me aterre pero a final de cuentas es lo mejor, sobre todo para mi bebé.

-No –muerdo mi emparedado sin dejar de observarla.

-Eso es raro, ¿No crees? Digo… ni siquiera te ha hablado para saber tu respuesta a lo que te propuso –si, solamente a el le había contado lo que en realidad paso la vez que él y yo hablamos.

-Es lo mejor Jake, así Russel no sufre y Quinn no se mete en problemas –seguía comiendo.

-¿Y ya tienes su regalo? –levanto las cejas de manera sugerente.

-¡Niño! –grite nerviosa provocando que soltara una carcajada.

-¿Qué? –rio más fuerte –Es tu novia y mi cuñada, es normal que pregunte por su regalo –se encogió de hombros haciéndome sonrojar –No es mi culpa que tú seas una malpensada –me saco la lengua.

Al menos en eso tenía razón, el no tenía por qué pensar lo mismo que a mí me había cruzado por la mente al escuchar esa pregunta. Tenía algo preparado para esta noche, algo íntimo, solo para ella y yo. Y realmente esperaba que fuera perfecto.

-¡Barbi! –Jake me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –me enfoque en el

-Tu teléfono sonó –comenzó a levantar los platos.

Tome mi teléfono y sentí que el sándwich amenazaba con querer salir de mi organismo. Rápidamente corrí hasta el baño para sacar todo lo que había comido en el día. Jake llego a mi lado para sostener mi cabello por más que le pedí que se fuera.

-¿Estas bien? –hablo nervioso mientras pasaba su pequeña mano por mi espalda.

Simplemente asentí mientras alejaba la cabeza del retrete, limpiando mi boca con el dorso de mi brazo. Tome un par de respiraciones profundas antes de pararme y lavar mis dientes para quitarme el sabor agrio.

-¿Segura? –volvió a insistir.

-Si… yo solo… -me quede callada –Tuve un mareo.

Jake asintió sin decir más, pero estoy segura de que no me creyó del todo. ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo, si hace más de dos meses que los mareos y vómitos habían cesado? ¿Pero qué podía decirle? ¿Lo qué me llego al teléfono? No, eso nunca… el era aún menor y no tenía por qué ver ese tipo de cosas.

Sé quién envió esa imagen, sé por qué lo hizo, sé que no debo creer lo que dice… pero, es inevitable no tener esa pequeña duda creciendo dentro de mí después de haber visto eso.

Jake ya se había ido, y todavía faltaban algunas horas para que Quinn llegara así que aún tenía tiempo para arreglar la casa y alistarme para esta noche, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

-Vaya… vaya… vaya… -brinque del susto antes de dar la vuelta –Mira a quien tenemos sola aquí –mierda -¿Por qué tan solita? –levanto una ceja mientras se sentaba en el sillón como si fuera su casa.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –mi voz sonaba más nerviosa de lo que me hubiera gustado -¿Cómo entraste? –pregunte nerviosa.

-Es fácil entrar… además, no contestaste mi mensaje –miraba sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante del lugar.

-¿Qué querías que contestara? –ni siquiera supe cómo fue posible que mi voz saliera tan diferente.

-¿No te da curiosidad saber en dónde está tu chica en este momento? –su mirada me dio miedo.

-Esta de compras con su hermana –me cruce de brazos.

-¿Segura? –volvió a insistir.

-Cla…claro –mierda.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa? –levanto una ceja, recordándome a Quinn.

-¿Puedes decirme que estás haciendo aquí? No tengo tu tiempo –bien, no tenía idea de donde había sacado valor, pero bien.

-Nunca contestaste mi propuesta –no me quitaba la vista de encima y realmente estaba incomoda.

-Sabes perfectamente que no voy a aceptar eso NUNCA, Brody –remarque el nunca.

-¿¡Por qué eres tan estúpida Rachel!? –grito mientras se paraba.

Pude ver como el enojo invadió su cuerpo, su rostro prácticamente se puso rojo en cuestión de segundos mientras el caminaba hasta quedar frente a mí. ¿Quién era él y como pude ser capaz de terminar en su cama alguna vez?

-¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes!? –sus fosas nasales se dilataron -¡Podríamos ser ricos sin necesidad de esfuerzo alguno! –paso una mano por su cabello mostrando su frustración.

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa? ¿El dinero? –por alguna extraña razón estaba tranquila, o al menos eso intentaba.

-¡Tu no lo entiendes Rachel! ¡Es la vida perfecta! –levanto las manos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

-¿Para quién? ¿Para nosotros o para ti? –seguía sentada en mi lugar.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo ha sido mi vida –hablo con la quijada apretada, dándome más miedo.

-Sé que no, pero mi vida tampoco ha sido fácil –lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

De su garganta salió una risa totalmente falsa y tenebrosa, me tomo por los brazos haciendo que me levantara y lo mirara con terror. Por primera vez, en realidad estaba teniendo miedo de lo que Breody fuera capaz de hacerme.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, comencé a sentir en mis ojos ese escozor a causa de las lágrimas que se acumulaban, mi respiración se agito… yo simplemente tenía miedo.

-¡Acepta Rachel! ¡Acepta! –grito en mi rostro mientras sacudía mi cuerpo entre sus manos.

Ni siquiera podía hablar, mi cabeza se movía de un lado a otro negando lo más rápido posible. No iba a hacerle algo así a Quinn, mucho menos a Russel. Me dolía porque era su hijo mayor e iba a estar decepcionado de él, pero no iba a permitir que lastimara a mi bebé.

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ! –escuche su voz un poco lejos. Esto no es bueno.

-¡Estoy hablando con ella! –Brody dejo de moverme. ¡Mierda! ¡Me voy a desmayar!

-¡SUELTALA DIJE! –grito más fuerte, o eso parece.

-Bien, si eso quieres… -la voz de Brody cambio. Sentí como sus grandes manos soltaban mis brazos, pero algo no andaba bien.

Lo demás paso en cámara lenta, ¿O rápida?

Quinn a mi lado.

Russel y Sam sujetando a Brody.

Britt sujetando a Jacob.

Judy con el teléfono en la oreja.

Mi madre llorando en los brazos de mi padre.

-Por favor Rach… por favor… -¿Quinn? -¡No pueden sacarme! ¡Quiero estar con ella! ¡Por favor! –siento mi cuerpo pesado.

-Denle una bata y que entre -¿Doctora Montgomery?

-¡No hay tiempo! -¿qué está pasando?

-Practicaremos la cesaría de una vez…no sabemos si el golpe afecto al bebé -¿qué? ¡no! ¡aun no es tiempo! ¿por qué nadie me escucha?

-Todo saldrá bien Rach, lo prometo –escucho que Quinn susurra mientras llora a mi lado.

-Doctora… -todo se está poniendo negro.

-Quinn… necesitamos que elijas -¡mi bebé! ¡mi bebé!

-¡No puede hacerme esto! ¡Tiene que salvar a los dos!...

-Mi… b-bebé –logro decir llamando la atención de Quinn.

-No puedes hacerme esto Rachel –susurra con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Todo estará bien –repito sus palabras con dificultad, ¿Qué está pasando?

Siento un dolor en el pecho que se disipa en cuanto escucho el chillido de mi bebé… logro ver como se lo llevan de emergencia a un lado de mi para revisarlo si el golpe le provoco algún daño.

-Por favor, sáquenla… -la doctora le indica a alguien.

No sé qué está pasando, simplemente logro ver como sacan a Quinn por la fuerza con lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que a mi bebé…

Siento paz, todo estará bien.

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


	35. Chapter 35

Muchas veces no entendemos lo que la vida nos tiene preparados, jugamos con la idea de que el destino se nos sido marcado y debemos seguirlo aunque no nos guste. Pero… ¿Qué ocurre cuando ciertas acciones o situaciones no son las correctas? ¿Aceptas lo que el destino te dio o luchas para cambiarlo?

¿El destino se puede cambiar? ¿Quién marca el destino? ¿Una fuerza sobrehumana o uno mismo con cada día que vive?

Nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos en nuestras vidas cuando las hemos perdido o estamos a punto y es en ese momento en el que decidimos luchar, sabiendo que lo más probable es que se pierda la batalla.

Pero… a veces, solo a veces de verdad se lucha tanto que se genera una luz de esperanza, la que nos dirige de regreso a casa.

Un pequeño y oculto problema en el corazón fue el culpable de todo, bueno… más bien fue la culminación de una serie de eventos mal afortunados, el regreso de Brody, su propuesta, la fotografía de Quinn, y Brody otra vez.

Miro hacia atrás y me pregunto que hubiera sido de mí si Quinn no aparece en mi vida. ¿El destino la puso? ¿La situación? ¿Ella era mi destino? Son preguntas que últimamente no salen de mi mente, pero la respuesta realmente no me importa, porque volvería a vivir con ella cada uno de los momentos que vivimos…

¿Mejoraría algo? Tal vez, pero cada situación nos llevó hasta donde estábamos así que… no cambiaría nada.

La veo dormir y sé que está tranquila con todo esto, después de un año ya todo está bien. Su rostro está tranquilo, las ojeras ya han desaparecido. Está en paz, como debe de ser. La luz de la luna golpea su rostro mostrándome un brillo especial en su pálida piel, remarcando el rosa natural de sus labios gruesos. ¡Dios! ¡Sí que es hermosa!

Camino hasta la otra habitación, su habitación.

Dormido en su cuna, boca abajo igual que Quinn. Su cabello rubio ondulado, su piel rosadita y ese olor peculiar a leche y ternura que caracteriza a los bebés, pero él tenía uno especial… Quinn lo mantiene en sus brazos a cada rato y sus aromas se combinaban, haciendo que fuera uno solo.

Mi aroma favorito.

Dejo un suave beso sobre su frente y regreso a la habitación. Me siento nuevamente en el sillón que Quinn había puesto frente a la cama, y simplemente la observo, perdiéndome en su belleza.

*Flashback*

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le escucho a mi lado.

-Digo adiós –contesto con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Adiós? –no me comprende.

-Si… es hora de continuar –camino de regreso.

-Creo que el sol te afecto –ríe nervioso mi hermano menor.

-¿Por qué? –lo miro de reojo.

-Rachel solo estamos en la playa… no entiendo a qué le estas diciendo adiós –a veces se me olvida que el es tan pequeño.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso hace un año? –regrese mi vista al mar,Jake simplemente asintió –Es hora de cerrar todo ese ciclo negativo –suspire –Es hora de que de verdad comience a disfrutar y ser feliz junto a las dos personas que más amo –sonreí.

-¡Oye! ¿Y dónde quedo yo? –se quejó pero una sonrisa dibujada en su pequeño rostro.

-Tú también eres parte de nuestra pequeña familia –reímos juntos mientras lo abrazo y caminamos de regreso hacia el auto.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Deja de mirarme –su voz ronca suena, aunque tenga los ojos cerrados.

-Es inevitable, lo sabes –rio porque es cierto.

-Haces que mi corazón lata rápido con el simple hecho de sentir tu mirada en mi –sigue sin abrir sus ojos, negándome a el privilegio de adorarlos aún más.

Lentamente camino hasta quedar a un lado de la cama y arrodillarme para quedar a su altura apreciando más de cerca lo hermosa que es la mujer que se gana mi corazón día con día. Paso una de mis manos por su cabello ganándome una sonrisa de su parte, acomodo un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja y beso su frente.

-Estoy tan agradecida –susurro cerca de su piel. Ella suspira.

-Yo también y no tienes idea de cuánto –junto nuestras frentes.

Ella se mueve un poco de su lugar haciéndome espacio para acostarme a su lado y eso hago, el contacto físico entre nosotras es tan necesario como el aire que necesitamos para respirar, como los latidos que nuestros corazones dan para mantenernos con vida.

Ella provoca mis latidos, ella me mantiene viva. Ella y Charlie, nuestro hijo.

-¿Listos? –grita Russell detrás del lente de la cámara.

Todos afirmamos con gritos y sonrisas mientras lo vemos correr hasta quedar junto con Judy que no para de reir ante las ocurrencias de su marido. Mis padres están a su lado riendo también. Jake está junto con Britt en los brazos de Sam, riendo por lo cómico del momento.

Quinn tiene a Charlie en sus brazos y aun me asombra el gran parecido que tienen… Sus ojos prácticamente son los mismos, verdes, cambiantes dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Ambos ríen al ver las caras graciosas de Russel. Mi pequeño arruga su nariz y levanta las cejas y no puedo evitar recordar la infinidad de veces que Quinn hace eso, son dos gotas de agua.

Tal vez, el haber estado "enamorada" de Brody no fue tan malo… Quinn lo quiere como si fuera su hijo biológico, para ella lo es.

Brody, él… simplemente pago las consecuencias de sus actos pero quien más sufrió con eso fue Russel, al darse cuenta que su hijo nunca fue ni seria lo que él realmente esperaba. ¿Se sentía culpable de que fuera así? ¡Claro! Pero realmente no era su culpa. La madre de Brody nunca lo busco y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde, el chico de ojos azules ya tenía su idea de cómo era la vida y no podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Reímos un rato más mientras nos tomábamos las fotos del recuerdo.

-No sé qué hubiera sido de mi si algo te hubiera pasado –su voz se corta mientras me abraza por atrás.

-¿Creíste que te ibas a librar tan fácil de mí? –volteo el rostro un poco para mirar sus ojos verdes, pero ella no ríe de mi broma.

-Hablo en serio Rachel, ¿Qué iba a ser de mi sin ti? –esconde su rostro en mi cuello, provocando que mi piel se erice.

-Hubieras tenido que cumplir la promesa que una vez me hiciste, ¿Recuerdas? –ella asiente sin salir de su escondite.

-Pero sería difícil… Charlie seria mi único recuerdo de ti, pero… no sería lo mismo –susurra. Ok, tengo que controlarme.

-¿Por qué no sería lo mismo? Es parte de mi… -intento que mi voz no suene ahogada.

-Es igual a mi –ríe un segundo sobre mi piel, mierda.

-Eso lo hace mucho mejor –susurro tragando seco.

-Oye… -levanta el rostro, respiro profundo nuevamente –Nunca me has dicho porque quemaste mi camisa de cuadros… -¿Es en serio?

Salgo de sus brazos y camino hasta la cama, me siento para comenzar a quitarme los zapatos. El día había sido largo y el que ella me preguntara eso solo traía recuerdos no tan gratos a mi memoria, ahora tenía el estómago revuelto.

Se arrodillo frente a mí, y con una delicadeza digna de ella hizo lo que acababa de hacer pero con mi otro pie. ¿Por qué esto se me hacía tan erótico?

-¿No vas a decirme? –susurro mientras me miraba desde abajo.

-Es una tontería –voltee el rostro un tanto sonrojada.

-Quiero saber –su voz sonaba profunda mientras poco a poco iba subiendo.

-Yo… fue… fue culpa de Brody –su expresión se ensombreció un poco –ese día, me envió una foto tuya, de cuando salías con tus amiguitas –vaya… que celosa soné –Prácticamente tenías la cabeza de una chica dentro de tu boca y bueno… usabas esa camisa –me sonroje, pero ella simplemente sonrió.

Lentamente se acercó a mi provocando que mi respiración se acelerara sin siquiera hacer que nuestros labios se tocaran. Pude sentir su aliento en mi boca, degustarlo con mi lengua si era posible, trague seco. Amaba cuando se ponía así.

Lentamente acaricio su nariz con la mía, pasándola después por mis mejillas hasta volver a mirarme directamente de una forma tan profunda, tan intensa, que mi piel nuevamente se erizo.

-Mi vida cambio cuando te cruzaste en mi camino –susurro para luego besarme con todo el amor y la pasión que le era posible demostrar.

Si… nuestras vidas cambiaron, cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus RW :*,con mucho cariño para Kiss

Gracias a JustGabb por aceptar que adaptara esta historia-A


End file.
